Une disparition marquante
by Gen' V
Summary: Un des membres de la crim' de Philadelphie disparaît à New York. L'équipe de Jack Malone enquête donc sur cette disparition, avec l'aide des inspecteurs de Philadelphie.
1. Chapter 1

Voici donc le début d'un nouveau cross-over Without A Trace / Cold Case.

* * *

_On entend KT Tunstall avec Black Horse And Cherry Tree :_

_.com/watch?v=PQmDUEv939A_

_New York, le samedi 25 avril 2009 à 11h30._

Une petite fille marche accompagnée de sa mère dans Central Park. Par ce soleil radieux, Kat Miller avait décidé d'emmener sa fille Veronica se promener à New York. Pour une fois qu'elle ne travaillait pas un samedi, et surtout, pour une fois qu'il n'y avait aucune affaire en cours, Kat voulait s'aérer la tête. Celle qu'ils venaient de classer avait été particulièrement éprouvante. Elle surveillait sa fille qui marchait loin devant elle.

- Hey Vero, peux-tu m'attendre ? Je sais que je ne marche pas vite, mais quand je t'ai dit qu'on allait à New York, c'était pour qu'on passe du temps ensemble !

- Oui, mais maman, je suis avec toi quand même, mais j'ai vraiment envie de trouver l'endroit pour le pique-nique.

- On peut le trouver, mais toutes les 2 ! Fit Kat en rejoignant sa fille. Je te signale que c'est moi qui porte tout !

- J'ai mon sac à dos !

Cette réponse fit sourire la jeune femme. Sa fille lui ressemblait sur ce point. Elle avait la même force de caractère, et beaucoup de répondant. C'est ainsi que tout en parlant, elles trouvèrent un coin près d'un arbre sur la pelouse. Idéal pour profiter des feuilles de cet arbre, pour s'abriter un peu du soleil, qui brillait très fort en cette fin avril. Elles s'installèrent, et commencèrent à sortir le nécessaire pour une pause bien méritée.

Un peu plus tard, seul le sac de Veronica reste adossé contre l'arbre. Une bouteille de soda est renversée, et des gobelets écrasés. Un gardien passant par-là, le ramassa et lu le nom de la jeune fille sur une étiquette.

_Veronica Miller,_

_20th Magnolia Street_

_Philadelphia._

* * *

_New York 15h30. Disparues depuis 4 heures._

Jack Malone, rédigeait le dernier rapport de la pile, et décida de s'arrêter là pour la journée. Depuis que ses filles et sa femme étaient parties, il n'avait plus aucun goût pour son appartement. Rentrer seul le soir lui coûtait tellement qu'il préférait nettement rester au siège du FBI. Il jeta un regard à la pièce principale, Samantha Spade et Vivian Johnson parlaient. Il sortit de son bureau et se joignit à elles.

- Il est vraiment éveillé, ton fils Sam. Remarqua Vivian.

- Oui, je n'en reviens pas… Je le vois pourtant tous les jours, mais je le trouve changé à chaque fois que je rentre du boulot. C'est dingue !

- Et oui, les premiers mois sont surprenants ! S'exclama Jack. Je me souviens qu'une fois, j'étais parti 2 jours, et quand je suis rentré, je n'ai pas reconnu Hanna.

Un agent vint les interrompre. Samantha Spade soupira. En général, cela n'augurait rien de bon. Jack s'éloigna et fit un signe à l'homme qui l'accompagnait de venir. Vivian et Sam se regardèrent. Leur soirée était toute trouvée.

Un peu plus tard, Danny Taylor, Elena Delgado et Martin Fitzgerald étaient revenus.

- Et dire, qu'on pensait aller au cinéma avec Sofia ! Fit Elena en lançant un rapide petit regard à Danny.

- Vous irez demain ! Répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

Personne n'était au courant qu'ils ressortaient ensemble.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a ? S'enquit Martin.

- Kat et Veronica Miller. Toutes 2 de Philadelphie, elles devaient se promener à New York, vu le beau temps. Souligna Jack.

- Kat Miller, est inspecteur à la criminelle. Lut Vivian. Il va falloir qu'on prévienne son district.

- Y a t'il eu des témoins ? Demanda Elena.

- Non ! Répondit Jack. Juste le gardien qui lors de sa ronde a trouvé le sac à dos de la fillette.

Jack donna les directives. Samantha et Martin partaient à Central Park, relever les indices. Danny et Vivian se renseignaient sur elles. Elena allait l'aider. Il devait prévenir leurs proches.


	2. Chapter 2

_Philadelphie, pendant ce temps._

Lilly Rush s'arrêta au niveau d'un banc et regarda sa montre. 30 minutes qu'elle courait en petites foulées, elle méritait bien une petite pause. Elle plaça une de ses jambes sur le dossier de ce même banc et fit ses étirements tout en pensant au soleil qui brillait encore. Elle n'entendit pas quelqu'un un l'appeler, alors quand cette personne arrivant à sa hauteur l'appela une nouvelle fois, elle sursauta et enleva les écouteurs de ses oreilles, et dévisagea surprise son collègue Scotty Valens.

- Scotty ! Mais qu'est-ce que…

- La même chose que toi apparemment. Mon frère a réussi à me traîner !

- N'importe quoi ! Je t'ai demandé si un petit jogging te tentait, et tu m'as à peine résisté… C'est plus marrant maintenant ! Fit Mike Valens. Je ne me suis pas présenté… Mike, le frère de Scotty.

- Lilly Rush…

- Sa co-équipière ! L'interrompit Mike. Il me l'a répété 3 fois avant de venir vous saluer ! Continua t'il en esquivant la tape de Scotty.

Lilly sourit, seule réaction qu'elle trouva pour masquer son étonnement.

- C'est bizarre, il ne me parle pas beaucoup de vous ! Rétorqua t'elle toujours en souriant.

- Bon, là je m'avoue battu ! A 2 pour me charrier, vous faites fort !

- C'est pour toutes les fois où tu m'embêtes p'tit frère ! Fit Mike en ébouriffant la tête de son frère.

Lilly éclata de rire. Cette complicité fraternelle normale l'étonnait. Avec sa sœur, ce n'était pas aussi complice leurs rapports.

- Sérieusement, Scott, que fais-tu dans ce coin ?

- Le parc n'appartient pas à Lilly Rush, à ce que je sache ! Répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

Mike les regardait, et ce qu'il vit l'amusa beaucoup. Cependant, il se tut, mais se promit de parler à son frère. Lui qui était le vantard de la famille, devant Lilly, il perdait ses moyens. Le portable de la jeune femme sonna, elle regarda qui l'appelait.

- C'est le boss ! Fit-elle à l'attention de son collègue.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut ?

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?

- Je pense que si vous décrochiez, vous le saurez ! Intervint Mike en souriant.

Elle décrocha et au bout de 30 secondes son visage changea d'expression, ce qui inquiéta Scotty. Lilly étouffa un petit cri avec sa main et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Elle prit un temps pour raccrocher d'avec le lieutenant John Stillman, et se laissa tomber sur le banc, incapable de dire quoique ce soit. De plus en plus inquiet, Scotty s'agenouilla devant elle et la regarda.

- Lil, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est…

Le portable de Scotty sonna à son tour, il l'ignora.

- Lilly ?

- C'est le boss qui t'appelle… Kat… Elles ont disparues ! Veronica et Kat…

Il ne répondit pas, et saisi son portable qui sonnait. Il décrocha et prévint John Stillman, qu'il se trouvait avec Lilly, et qu'il était déjà au courant.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent quinze minutes plus tard au central. Will Jeffries et Nick Vera s'y trouvaient déjà. Ils n'arrivaient qu'à peine à contenir leur rage, mais Nick désigna le bureau de John Stillman du doigt.

- C'est déjà difficile pour nous de nous contenir, mais imaginez, dans quel état il se trouve.

- J'imagine sans mal ! Fit Scotty.

_(Note de l'auteur : Comme j'aimerais vraiment que Kat et Lilly soient amies, et que je trouve que leur relation n'est pas assez développée, ici je fais comme si c'était le cas !)_

Lilly s'était assise à son bureau et regardait la place de sa collègue et amie. En effet, depuis quelques temps, il leur arrivait de passer des soirées toutes les deux, s'étant découvert des points communs. Kat était la deuxième présence féminine parmi ce monde masculin. Elle ne pouvait empêcher quelques larmes de couler sur son visage. Scotty ne savait pas comment faire pour qu'elle se sente moins coupable. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait encouragé la mère et la fille pour cette promenade à New York. Voyant que tout le monde était dans un état de nerfs, Nick choisit d'essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Hum… Vous deux, vous nous expliquez pourquoi vous arrivez ensemble, alors que c'est un jour de congé ? Fit-il en regardant tour à tour Lilly et Scotty.

- La ferme Nick ! Répliqua Scotty. L'heure n'est pas à la plaisanterie douteuse !

- Bah quoi… Je m'interroge juste…

- Et bien interroges-toi plutôt sur le pourquoi de cette disparition ! Fit Lilly en se levant et en se dirigeant vers le bureau de son chef.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… Vous croyez vraiment que je n'en ai rien à faire ? Demanda t'il à Will. Ce n'est pas parce que Kat et moi passons la majeure partie de notre temps à nous chamailler, que je ne l'apprécie pas !

- Tais-toi Nick ! Fit Will fermement.

* * *

Lilly frappa à la porte, et hésita à entrer lorsque John Stillman lui répondit positivement.

- Chef…

- Je sais Lilly ! Je sais que vous êtes très proches Kat et vous.

- On fait quoi ?

- Pour le moment…

- Non ! Ne me dîtes pas qu'on va rester là à attendre ! Je ne reste pas là à attendre !

- Le FBI m'a prévenu qu'ils s'occupaient de cette affaire, Lilly.

- Logique, chef ! Fit-elle d'un ton sarcastique. C'est leur juridiction ! Nous…

- Lilly ! Nous ne pouvons pas interférer dans leur enquête, tant qu'ils ne nous en donnent pas l'autorisation.

- Vous savez le temps que ça prend de… Et nous n'en avons pas !

Le téléphone sonna, et Stillman décrocha. Il mit l'amplificateur quand Jack Malone se présenta.

- L'inspecteur Lilly Rush vous écoute Agent Malone.

- J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser, concernant l'inspecteur Miller. Enquêtez-vous sur une affaire délicate en ce moment ?

- Non ! Fit Stillman. Nous venons de résoudre une affaire datant des années 30… Je ne crois pas…

- C'est vrai, vous vous occupez des affaires classées. Remarqua Jack. Il me semble qu'elle bossait aux stups avant de rejoindre votre section.

A cette remarque, Lilly leva la tête. Elle ne savait que peu de choses sur la brigade des stups. Ce qu'Eddie Saccardo lui avait confié, c'est qu'en général, il n'était pas rare de s'allier avec quelques dealers. Elle en fit part.

- Autrement dit, l'inspecteur Miller aurait des raisons de s'être fait quelques ennemis ?

- Elle n'est pas comme ça ! S'offusqua Lilly. Elle a une fille, et elle…

- C'est une hypothèse à ne pas négliger. Intervint John Stillman pour calmer la jeune femme.

- J'attends le rapport de 2 de mes agents qui sont sur les lieux, et d'autres qui interrogent les potentiels témoins. Je vous tiendrai informés de la suite des événements, mais de votre côté, essayez de chercher dans ses affaires, de voir s'il y avait des choses qu'elle cachait… Et surtout, il va falloir que vous obteniez un mandat pour chercher chez elle des indices. Il ne s'agit pas de perquisition, mais…

Stillman acquiesça et ils raccrochèrent. Il se dirigea vers le bureau principal, suivit de la jeune femme.


	3. Chapter 3

_New York, Central Park – 17h. Disparues depuis 5 heures 30._

- Vous êtes sûr que rien ne vous a paru étrange ? Demanda Martin Fitzgerald au gardien.

- Non… Je les ai croisé ce matin, et la petite fille m'avait fait un petit sourire. Elle cherchait une place pour déjeuner.

- Autrement dit, de voir un sac abandonné, ainsi que les restes d'un pique-nique, ne vous choque pas plus que ça ? Continua Vivian Johnson.

- Si vous saviez ce qu'on retrouve à Central Park… Les gens oublient ou perdent tellement de choses, qu'on pourrait ouvrir un musée.

- Peut-être, souligna Martin, mais ce déjeuner s'est retrouvé écrasé au sol. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence !

- Que voulez-vous me faire dire ? Il y a quelques temps, le Maire de New York a fait installer quelques caméras de surveillance dans le parc, peut-être que…

- Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit plus tôt ? Remarqua Vivian excédée. Cela change tout, dans ce cas !

Elle prit son téléphone et appela Danny Taylor, pour lui demander de voir avec Samantha Spade au niveau des vidéos surveillances, s'il y avait quelque chose. Danny raccrocha, et Sam l'interrogea du regard.

- « Big Brother » is watching you ! S'exclama t'il. Le Maire a fait installer des caméras de surveillances un peu partout dans le parc.

- Ou plutôt la parano suite au 11 septembre est encore bien présente, pour ainsi « violer » l'intimité des New Yorkais ! Répondit Sam en soupirant.

- Tu n'es pas rassurée que Finn puisse grandir en sécurité ?

- Oui, mais…

- Ou alors Samantha Spade a des choses à cacher ! Rajouta t'il en souriant malicieusement.

- Hum ! Et vous Agent Taylor, ne me dîtes pas que votre vie peut être étalée au grand public comme ça !

Ils sourirent et se dirigèrent donc vers le poste de contrôle, situé un peu plus loin. Un des agents d'entretien du parc les accompagna au niveau d'un petit immeuble délabré. Ils furent surpris, une fois à l'intérieur, d'y trouver un matériel de dernière technologie. La façade de ce bâtiment ne laissait pas présager ce qui se trouvait dedans. Le chef de la sécurité leur dit que comme cela, leur matériel était en sécurité.

- Agents Spade et Taylor, fit Danny en sortant sa plaque. Vous a-t'on prévenu de notre venue ?

- Oui. Répondit Tom Wallace, qui était agent de l'équipe de sécurité. Nous avons isolé les vidéos des alentours du lieu de l'enlèvement.

- On ne vous a jamais signalé qu'il s'agissait d'un… Commença Sam.

- C'est de ma faute, signala James Morisson, chef de l'équipe. Je leur ai demandé d'avoir une vigilance particulière.

- Et bien, j'espère que vous avez du temps à perdre, car dans le rayon, où elles se situaient, il y a une dizaine de caméras. Fit Tom.

- Une dizaine ! S'exclama Sam.

- En plein cœur de Central Parc, la sécurité est accrue. Les rondes y sont plus nombreuses.

Sam et Danny s'installèrent donc chacun devant un petit poste de commandement, et James inséra les cassettes dans les magnétoscopes.

* * *

20 minutes plus tard, Samantha interpella Danny.

- Regarde ça, Danny. Ces 2 hommes, tournent autour d'elles. J'ai remarqué qu'ils étaient déjà passés 2 fois devant elles. La 1ère, 20 minutes avant leur enlèvement, et la 2ème, 10 minutes.

- Intéressant ! Aucune vidéo de leur enlèvement ? S'enquit Danny.

- Si ! Signala Tom. 2 hommes, mais on ne peut pas les identifier.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir signalé cette activité louche ? Demanda Sam.

- Sauf votre respect, agent Spade, nous manquons de personnel, et avoir les yeux rivés en permanence sur les écrans est quasi impossible. Fit James.

- Je pense que nous allons devoir ramener ces vidéos au quartier général, nos techniciens pourront travailler dessus. Signala Danny.


	4. Chapter 4

_Philadelphie, domicile de Kat et Veronica Miller. 17h30. Disparues depuis 6 heures._

Will Jeffries et Lilly Rush, cherchaient désespérément dans les affaires de Kat Miller, de potentiels indices. Lilly se sentait mal, de fouiller ainsi dans la vie de la jeune femme. Elle avait l'étrange sensation d'être indiscrète. Même si elles se confiaient souvent certaines choses, elles n'avaient jamais encore échangé sur leur vie privée. Will le remarqua.

- Je suis comme toi Lil ! J'ai l'impression de ne pas être à ma place ici !

- Tu faisais quoi, quand le boss t'a appelé ? Demanda la jeune femme, en voyant la tenue de l'inspecteur.

- Bowling avec ma filleule et son fils. Et toi ?

- Footing. J'y ai croisé Scotty et son frère, d'ailleurs. Ce qui explique notre arrivée ensemble, et le fait qu'on est la même tenue sportive. Se justifia t'elle.

- Lil ! Je ne suis pas Vera ! T'as pas besoin de me donner ton emploi du temps.

- J'avoue quand même que ses blagues me font sourire parfois. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi il imagine quelque chose entre Scotty et moi… On s'apprécie énormément, mais…

- Ne te triture pas la tête avec ça Lil ! Pour le moment c'est de Kat et Veronica qu'il s'agit. Si tu montres à Nick que tu es troublée, il ne te lâchera plus avec ça ! Crois-moi !

Elle sourit. De travailler avec Scotty, ces derniers temps, lui semblait bizarre, mais en même temps, normal. Il lui avait prouvé plus d'une fois qu'il était disponible pour elle. Et le fait qu'il outrepasse les ordres du commandant d'intervention lors de la fusillade, l'avait énormément touchée. Elle savait maintenant qu'elle pouvait avoir une confiance aveugle en lui, il ne la laisserait jamais tomber. Même si pour cela, il devait y risquer sa carrière. Il y avait quelque chose qui avait définitivement changé entre eux. Elle ne savait pas quoi, mais cette nouvelle complicité lui plaisait. Le temps passé à essayer de retrouver la confiance qu'il se devait d'y avoir entre eux avait servi finalement. Elle venait de comprendre, il n'y a pas si longtemps, qu'en la trahissant au sujet de Christina, il ne l'avait pas fait sciemment. Tout ce qui touchait à sa sœur de toute façon était tabou. Donc lui pardonner au sujet de la relation qu'il avait eu avec elle était la meilleure des choses à faire. Et il le lui avait prouvé.

- T'as les clefs de chez Miller, toi ? Fit Nick Vera en arrivant suivi de Scotty Valens.

- Et toi, tu as le mandat ? S'enquit Lilly en guise de réponse.

- Même mieux ! S'exclama Nick fièrement. Le D.A. nous accompagne, avec le mandat.

- Ne me remerciez pas si vite, inspecteur Vera, je suis peut-être porteur de mauvaises nouvelles. Intervint Curtis Bell _(note de l'auteur : alias Jonathan LaPaglia, frère d'Anthony LaPaglia : Jack Malone...)._

- Inspecteurs Rush et Jeffries, désolé de vous revoir en de pareilles circonstances.

- Moi de même ! S'exclama Lilly pensivement.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'attaché-case de Curtis, et sourit timidement. Il était couvert de stickers. Il s'en aperçut et lui dit qu'il n'allait plus laisser traîner ses affaires chez lui.

- Comment ça, mauvaises nouvelles ? Demanda Will.

- J'ai réussi à vous obtenir le droit d'enquêter. Le procureur est contre, le fait qu'une équipe enquête sur une affaire touchant un de leur membre.

- Que nous autorise le procureur de toute façon ! S'énerva Scotty.

- Ca je te l'accorde, approuva Nick.

- Je viens d'avoir Jack Malone au téléphone. Continua Curtis. Apparemment, ses agents auraient trouvé des vidéos surveillances prises à Central Park, et ils les épluchent.

- Il y a des caméras à Central Park, maintenant ! S'exclama Nick. Big Brother aura notre peau !

* * *

Lilly s'était éclipsée, et s'était rendue dans la chambre de son amie. Elle avait l'impression de pénétrer encore un peu plus dans la vie de la jeune femme, mais il le fallait. Et alors qu'elle ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet, elle y trouva un petit carnet. Elle se saisit de la paire de gant qu'elle avait au préalable rangé dans sa poche et s'empara de ce petit livret. Elle l'ouvrit, toujours avec la sensation d'irruption dans la vie privée de Kat, et vit qu'il s'agissait de sa vie avant Veronica. Elle avait consigné dans ce petit carnet toutes les questions que sa fille serait susceptible de lui poser au sujet de son père. Elle ne parcouru pas plus longtemps les quelques lignes de la page, mais un passage avait néanmoins attiré son attention :

_« Et oui, je suis une vraie femme ! Une femme fragile, une femme sensible, une femme attirée par la gente masculine… Une femme qui bossant dans une brigade masculine et assez difficile, craque pour un indic. Une femme qui ne sait pas faire la différence dans ce cas… Une femme qui tombe amoureuse. Une femme qui 9 mois après cette petite incartade, donne naissance à la 8ème merveille du monde… Même si pour ça, elle devra vivre avec ce passé… Savoir que le père de sa fille est un criminel. »_

Scotty se tenait sur le seuil de la pièce, incapable de franchir cette frontière imaginaire entre le monde extérieur et celui de sa collègue Kat Miller. Pourtant, quand il vit que Lilly essuyait discrètement son visage avec le revers de sa mail, il rentra.

- Hey !

- Hey ! Lui répondit-elle.

- T'es sûre que ça va ?

- Oui, Scotty, ça va… C'est juste que…

- Je comprends, vous êtes amies toutes les 2, et…

Il ressentait une petite rancœur quand même. Lilly ne se confiait déjà pas facilement, alors quand elle s'apprêtait à lui faire part de quelques confidences, il en était fier. Mais depuis Kat, les rares confidences de sa collègues s'étaient encore plus éloignées. Elle ne lui avouait que quelques trucs ayant principalement rapport avec les enquêtes en cours, mais rarement sur elle. Pourtant, il eut l'étrange impression que cette affaire allait beaucoup les rapprocher.

- J'ai vraiment envie de la retrouver, Scott ! Fit Lilly sur un ton déterminée. Elle n'a pas le droit de me laisser seule ! Je me suis habituée à sa présence.

- Elle ne t'abandonne pas Lil. Personne ne t'abandonne ! Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on t'abandonne ?

- Car je suis seule ! Explosa t'elle. Regarde-moi. Je fais fuir tout le monde ! Ray, Joseph, Eddie… Kat maintenant !

- Elle ne t'abandonne pas. Répéta t'il.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Tu resterais avec une personne comme moi ? Tu resterais avec quelqu'un qui t'emporte dans sa détresse ? Non ! Tout le monde m'abandonne à un moment ou à un autre… Ma mère, ma sœur… Mon père. Termina t'elle à voix basse étouffant le dernier sanglot qui lui serrait la gorge.

Scotty ne savait pas du tout comment réagir face à cela. Tellement surprit qu'elle explose aussi facilement, tellement étonné que son amitié avec Kat soit vitale pour elle. Il s'agenouilla et lui enleva le carnet qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Il lui releva doucement le menton, et tenta de la rassurer.

- Je ne t'abandonnerais pas. Je t'aiderais à la retrouver… Je suis là, Lil.

- J'ai besoin d'au moins un peu de stabilité Scott. J'ai besoin de repères… Et elle…

- Je sais… Et tu peux compter sur moi. Je coincerais ce salaud, s'il s'agit d'un enlèvement.

- Merci. Fit-elle doucement en fixant le jeune homme.

Il lui sourit timidement, et elle répondit tout aussi timidement à ce sourire. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle doute toujours des intentions des gens en qui elle a confiance ?

* * *

Will se racla la gorge, conscient d'interrompre quelque chose. Il repensa à la phrase de sa collègue au sujet des petites remarques de Nick, et le fait qu'elle se soit justifiée à lui. Il sourit de la situation. Peut-être que 2 de ses collègues cherchaient bien loin ce qui se trouvait sous leurs yeux.

- Je voulais juste te prévenir Lilly, que le FBI a trouvé quelque chose sur les vidéos. Fit Will.

- Ils ont trouvé quoi ? S'enquit Scotty en coupant la jeune femme dans son élan.

- Curtis est au téléphone avec Jack Malone en ce moment même.

Ils sortirent tous les 3 de la pièce et Scotty jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa collègue. Telle qu'il la connaissait, elle avait fait disparaître toute trace de larmes et avait pris un air sérieux. Il en fut touché. Que Lilly craque aussi facilement devant lui, lui rappelait une mauvaise période, qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais vivre. Il ne put s'empêcher de la revoir craquer lors du décès de sa mère, et ensuite de la voir étendue, baignant dans son propre sang dans cette salle d'interrogatoire.

- Très bien ! Merci Agent Malone, je les préviens de suite. Fit Curtis en raccrochant.

- Alors ? Demanda Nick avec une pointe d'impatience dans sa voix.

Le D.A. commença donc son récit.


	5. Chapter 5

_New York au même moment. Locaux du FBI._

- C'est quand même dingue de ne pas avoir fait le rapprochement ! S'exclama Danny Taylor. Ces types de la sécurité sont…

- Hey… Danny. Commença Samantha. Je te signale qu'ils sont en sous effectif, et qu'il est impossible d'être à plusieurs endroits en même temps.

- Sam, je ne peux que confirmer ce que vient de dire Danny. Fit Elena. Je suis d'accord, ces caméras sont des atteintes à la vie privée, mais si grâce à celles-ci on peut éviter, ça ! Il faut juste le temps que cela se mette en place…

- De toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'essaye de discuter avec vous 2, à chaque fois, vous vous liguez contre moi !

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Sam ? Demanda Elena gênée.

- Ca ne sert à rien de vous cacher tous les 2 ? Ca fait longtemps que j'ai deviné qu'il se passait de nouveau quelque chose entre vous.

Danny releva la tête et sourit tout aussi timidement qu'Elena.

- Et oui, Danny, je bosse au FBI ! Fit Sam en riant. Et attendez… Poursuivit-elle en appuyant sur le bouton de marche arrière du magnétoscope.

- Quoi ? Firent Danny et Elena ensemble.

- Là, à cet endroit, vous voyez ? On dirait que Veronica avait vu leurs ravisseurs la 1ère fois.

Elle pointa du doigt la fillette qui relevait la tête et qui répondait au sourire d'un jeune homme de 18 ou 20 ans.

- On a le repérage ! S'exclama Danny.

- Attends, nous n'avons pas la vidéo de leur disparition, mais une chose est sûre, c'est qu'elles ont été contraintes de quitter leur emplacement, sans prendre le temps de ranger. Souligna Elena.

- C'est vrai, nous ne savons pas si ce sont eux les coupables ? Fit Sam en désignant l'écran. Mais il va falloir songer à les chercher et à les interroger.

- Une chose bizarre, s'il s'agit bel et bien d'enlèvement, où est la demande de rançon ? S'enquit Danny.

- On sait si leur famille est prévenue ?

- Le lieutenant Stillman a prévenu la mère de Kat Miller. Les informa Jack Malone, et en ce moment, des agents équipent son téléphone. Comme des agents sont chez Kat et Veronica pour y relever de potentiels indices. Le procureur autorise exceptionnellement que la brigade où est engagée Kat s'occupe de cette affaire. Je rappelle Curtis Bell, le D.A. pour lui donner ces informations.

- Attends Jack, appelle-le quand nous aurons des éléments concrets ! L'interrompit Samantha. Nous ne sommes même pas certains d'avoir retrouvé les ravisseurs.

- Je le préviens quand même… qu'ils aient cette info si les ravisseurs appellent pour la rançon.

* * *

_Philadelphie, au même moment, domicile de Dina Miller (mère de Kat)._

John Stillman était installé dans un fauteuil, essayant de rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait Dina. Il savait néanmoins, qu'il lui fallait répondre à certaines questions, mais il ne savait pas comment les aborder, Dina étant en état de choc.

- Dina, je sais que ce que je vais vous demander va vous paraître déplacé, mais avez-vous une quelconque idée de qui aurait pu en vouloir à votre fille et petite fille ?

- Non lieutenant ! Fit Dina. Je… Kat est très protectrice envers Veronica. Trop, même, devrais-je dire. Je lui ai dit plusieurs que la solution qu'elle avait choisie n'était pas la meilleure !

- Quelle solution ? S'enquit Stillman.

- De ne pas lui parler de son père. Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas parce que son père avait fait de la prison qu'il fallait faire comme s'il n'existait pas.

- Kat vous a t'elle déjà parler de…

- Jarrod Jones ! Non, sauf lorsque Veronica est née. La culpabilité de ne pas lui donner une famille normale, sans doute. Vous savez, ce petit état dépressif chez toutes les femmes qui viennent d'accoucher est en général le reflet de ce que vous pensez de vous… Et pas en bon en général. Comme toutes les mères, elle a eu peur de ne pas savoir élever Veronica. Elle a eu peur de ne pas faire ce qu'il fallait. Mais Jarrod était en prison à cette époque, et il devait y rester pour un long moment…

- Et que lui reprochait-on à ce Jarrod ?

Silence de la part de Dina.

- Je ne suis pas là pour juger… Fit Stillman en tentant de rassurer la mère de Kat.

- Ma fille n'aime pas que je parle de cette époque…

- L'époque où elle était aux stups ? Demanda Stillman plus à lui-même.

- Quand elle était infiltrée… C'est une période qu'elle veut oublier. Une période de sa vie, où…

John l'interrompit, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à la réaction de Scotty quand ils avaient rouvert l'enquête sur la mort d'une passeuse de drogue. Ce meurtre datait de la période où Scotty était lui aussi infiltré, et il avait mal réagi et s'était remis en question sur son job. Donc il ne put que comprendre ce que ressentait également la jeune femme. Surtout qu'elle avait laissé entrer bien plus qu'il ne le fallait ce Jarrod dans sa vie, chose que Scotty n'avait pas fait avec Ana Castilla.

- Elle avait une couverture à l'époque. Elle devait faire tomber un réseau de trafiquants en tout genre, et…

- Je comprends ! Fit Stillman…

Il l'interrompit encore une fois, comprenant absolument ce que sa collègue avait pu ressentir. Il prit congés d'elle en s'excusant. Il devait faire une recherche sur Jarrod et ainsi savoir s'il pouvait y avoir un lien avec la disparition de la mère et la fille. Il ordonna à 2 agents de rester en permanence avec Dina et de le prévenir si jamais il y avait du nouveau au sujet d'une quelconque rançon.


	6. Chapter 6

_Philadelphie central de police, 19h30. Disparues depuis 8 heures._

Toute l'équipe de la « Philly Team » était en train de chercher des indices dans les affaires de Kat (relevés bancaires, téléphoniques…) quand un agent les désigna à 2 femmes. John Stillman leva la tête en même temps que Nick Vera.

- C'est pas vrai ! Fit Nick. Ne me dîtes pas qu'on va devoir rouvrir une enquête ce soir !

- Je ne pense pas Nick. Le calma Stilmann.

- Bonjour, je suis l'agent Samantha Spade, et voici l'agent Vivian Johnson. Nous sommes du FBI de New York. Normalement Jack Malone a dû vous prévenir de notre venue.

- Lieutenant John Stillman. Se présenta à son tour Stilman. Il m'a en effet prévenu que 2 de ses agents arrivaient, mais on ne vous attendait que demain.

- Chaque minute compte, lieutenant ! Intervint Vivian. L'agent Malone nous a fait part de votre conversation avec Dina Miller, et que le nom d'un certain Jarrod Jones avait été évoqué.

- Vous croyez vraiment un père, quel qu'il soit faire du mal à son enfant ? S'enquit Nick en se rappelant de la fois où il avait vu Jarrod au central.

- Malheureusement, oui… Rappelle-toi toutes ses affaires de pédophilie ! Lui répondit Will.

- Oui, mais ce type était vraiment mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de Kat. Il la suppliait de le laisser voir sa fille.

Stillman demanda aux 2 agents de le suivre dans son bureau.

- Nous recherchons actuellement ces 2 personnes. Signala Vivian. Est-ce que par hasard, vous les reconnaissez ? Continua t'elle en présentant les photos tirées de la vidéo surveillance.

- Non. Répondit John en examinant les documents. Je devrais ?

- Kat étant flic, et qui plus étant anciennement aux stups, cela ne serait pas bizarre que des personnes qu'elle a arrêtée lui en veulent. Précisa Sam.

- Mais, avec ce que vous venez de nous apprendre au sujet de ce Jarrod Jones… commença Vivian.

- Attendez un peu…

- Vous savez, un divorce qui se passe mal, parfois peut mener à… Fit Samantha.

Voyant que Stillman n'était pas convaincu, elle poursuivit donc.

- Son passé nous force quand même à enquêter.

* * *

_New York, au même moment._

- Non, Sofia, tu écoutes Kimi. Elle t'a dit que tu pouvais regarder la télé jusqu'à 21h30, tu regardes jusqu'à 21h30 ! Fit Elena Delgado à sa fille au téléphone.

Danny Talor arriva à son tour pour se chercher un soda au distributeur, il regarda la scène avec un œil attendri.

- Il n'y a pas de mais, Sofia. Continua Elena sans s'occuper du jeune homme. Tu ne vas pas commencer !… Je sais que demain il n'y a pas école, mais écoute Kimi, et écoute maman… Promis on rattrapera le temps perdu mon cœur.

Elena raccrocha, et Danny lui tendit une canette de soda.

- Merci ! Parfois j'aimerais qu'elle comprenne que je ne l'abandonne pas… Soupira t'elle.

- Mais elle le sait ! Répondit Danny en forçant la jeune femme à le regarder. Elle sait que sa maman fait un travail difficile… Et elle sait aussi que son oncle Danny veille sur sa maman pour justement, qu'elle ne se tue pas trop à la tâche.

Elena sourit, et Danny l'embrassa sur le front.

- Ok ! T'as gagné ! Fit-elle en souriant. Si toi, tu me sors ces inepties, je peux…

- Hey ! Mais ce ne sont pas des inepties ! C'est juste que Sofia aime sa maman, et moi aussi.

- Du nouveau ? S'enquit Elena en caressant le visage de son homme.

- Je vais donc considérer que l'enquête est prenante, et ne pas tenir compte de ton changement d'attitude. Dit-il sur un ton faussement vexé.

Elena sourit. Danny lui avait vraiment rendu le sourire, et elle appréciait beaucoup le fait qu'il s'occupe beaucoup de sa fille.

- Sam et Viv' sont à Philadelphie, et il a été évoqué le nom de Jarrod Jones. Père de Veronica. Ce type est un saint… Casier judiciaire et prison, tu choisis…

- Non ! Ne me dis pas que tu crois à… Ne généralise pas Danny ! C'est pas parce que Carlos a tenté de m'enlever Sofia, que…

- Selon Nick Vera, un des collègues de Kat Miller, Jarrod est venu rendre visite à Kat dans l'espoir d'obtenir un droit de visite. Elle le lui a refusé, mais a accepté qu'il la voit en sa présence.

- Donc, tu penses réellement que c'est un conflit de couple.

- Cette hypothèse n'est pas à négliger, surtout qu'aucune demande de rançon n'a été demandée !

- Et a t'on une trace de Jarrod ?

- Justement, Jack est en train de faire des pieds et des mains pour que son officier de probation nous fasse part de ses rapports.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau central, et y retrouvèrent Martin qui pestait contre le fait qu'on le mette en attente. Il avait réussi à entrer en relation avec le nouvel employeur de Jarrod.

- Alors, du nouveau ? Demanda Elena à Martin.

- Nous avons réussi à savoir que Jarrod bossait comme agent d'entretien dans un restaurant du côté de Philadelphie.

- 2 inspecteurs vont interroger le patron de Jarrod. Intervint Jack. Toujours pas de nouveau sur les 2 jeunes de la vidéo ?

- Non, on a fait circuler leurs photos dans Central Park, et rien. Fit Elena.

- J'ai demandé au substitut du Procureur de Philadelphie Curtis Bell de nous obtenir la permission pour étudier le rapport sur l'infiltration de l'inspecteur Miller quand elle était aux stups. Continua Jack.

- Et ? Demanda Danny impatient.

- Il nous envoie ça par fax.


	7. Chapter 7

_Philadelphie, domicile de Jarrod Jones. 20h. Disparues depuis 8 heures 30._

Lilly et Scotty se tenaient devant la porte du petit appartement de Jarrod. Situé sur Kensingnton, ce vieil immeuble tenait encore debout malgré la vétusté de l'intérieur. Mais avec le salaire d'agent d'entretien à mi-temps, c'était tout ce dont Jarrod pouvait s'offrir. Lilly hésita à frapper, encore plus indécise, car après cet entretien, elle en saura nettement plus que ce que Kat ne lui avait déjà révélé. Encore une fois cette intrusion dans la vie de son amie la mettait mal à l'aise. Scotty allait parler, mais elle le devança, et frappa.

- Jarrod Jones ? Fit-elle. Police de Philadelphie. Ouvrez-nous ?

Ils entendirent une agitation de l'autre côté de la porte, et plusieurs secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme d'une trentaine d'années, mais qui en paraissait beaucoup plus, peut-être à cause de longues années d'abus en tous genres. Lilly eut un mouvement de surprise qu'elle réprima. Cette attitude, ce regard, lui rappelait le nombre incalculable de fois, où elle avait vu sa mère, dans ses rares moments de lucidité. Ces moments où elle avait conscience de son état. Ces moments où elle prenait conscience du fait que ses filles souffraient à cause d'elle, et qu'elle s'autorisait à quelques témoignages d'amour envers elles. Troublée, elle fut incapable de parler, ce que Scotty remarqua.

- Inspecteurs Valens et Rush, criminelle. Fit-il en sortant sa plaque et en désignant sa collègue. Pouvons-nous vous parler ?

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Jarrod suspicieux. Je suis clean, et j'ai appelé mon officier la semaine dernière.

- Nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions au sujet d'un enlèvement. Continua Scotty.

- Et évidemment, c'est moi qu'on vient voir…

Lilly reprit ses esprits, et demanda à Jarrod de s'asseoir. Elle s'approcha de lui, et fut frappée de voir la même expression qu'avait sa mère dans son regard.

- Ce que nous avons à vous dire, est difficile. Commença t'elle. Mais, il s'agit de Kat Miller…

Ce simple nom provoqua une réaction chez Jarrod.

- Kat… Hésita t'il. Qu'est-ce…

- Nous souhaiterions d'abord savoir où vous étiez ce matin ? Demanda Scotty en devançant sa collègue.

- Et où est le rapport avec Kat ? Demanda Jarrod d'un air sarcastique.

- Répondez d'abord à cette question ! S'exclama Scotty.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous répondrais, vu que vous me suspectez déjà pour un truc dont je ne suis pas au courant.

- Kat et Veronica ont été enlevées ce matin en plein Central Park. Fit Lilly.

- Quoi ? Fit Jarrod en s'asseyant sur une chaise. Elles…

- Elles avaient programmé un pique nique, et depuis, nous n'avons aucune trace d'elles. Et sur la vidéo surveillance, on voit très nettement qu'il s'agit d'un enlèvement. Le prévint Scotty.

- Et évidemment, c'est moi qu'on suspecte ! S'exclama Jarrod. L'ancien dealer et trafiquant et accessoirement père de Veronica… Jamais je ne pourrais lui faire du mal, leur faire du mal. Kat et moi avons des différends, certes, mais… Je ne suis pas si stupide que ça.

- Simple question de routine, essaya de le rassurer Scotty. Vous comprenez que s'agissant d'un agent de la police, nous…

- Avez-vous une raison de penser que quelqu'un pourrait leur faire du mal ? Demanda Lilly.

- Non ! Pourquoi… S'étrangla Jarrod. Je sais que je suis loin d'être le modèle du père idéal, mais… Je veux prouver à Kat que j'ai changé. Maintenant tout ce qui compte dans ma vie, c'est Veronica. Ma fille. C'est elle qui me permet de rester fort, de résister à l'appel de la rue et de… Oui, c'est vrai qui voudrait vivre dans ce taudis ? Mais c'est en réussissant à survivre dans cet endroit que je pourrais prétendre à… Pourquoi replonger dans cet enfer, alors ?

Des larmes commençaient à couler le long du visage de Jarrod, et Lilly en fut troublée. A cet instant, elle ne vit que de la sincérité et de la détresse dans ce regard. Scotty regardait la scène qui se déroulait devant lui avec étonnement. Il n'avait pas confiance en Jarrod. Loin de là. Lui aussi avait côtoyé des gens dans son genre. Et il savait que même si ces personnes voulaient s'en sortir, tôt ou tard, la rue les rattrapait dans son sillon ravageur, où l'argent facile est la tentation suprême dans ce monde. Il devait agir, voyant que sa collègue était sur le point de se laisser manipuler par ce type. Il lui demanda de le suivre. Elle le fit après avoir assuré à Jarrod qu'elle revenait, et lui jeta un regard de reproche quand Scotty menaça Jarrod.

* * *

- Ne me dis pas que tu crois à ce qu'il te dit ? Demanda Scotty à Lilly, une fois sortis de l'appartement.

- Oui, j'y crois ! Ecoute, je comprends ce qu'il vit… Je… Ma mère l'a vécu aussi.

- Ne compare pas ta mère à cet énergumène Lil ! S'emporta Scotty. Ta mère n'était pas.. Elle ne vivait pas dans la rue !

- Ah oui ? Répondit-elle sur le même ton. D'après toi, où était-elle quand elle s'absentait ? Que faisait-elle quand elle m'obligeait de m'occuper de Chris, de la maison pendant 2 ou 3 jours ? Je n'étais qu'une gamine ! A 10 ans, on rêve de jouer à la poupée, on croit que le monde cruel n'existe pas. Nos repères s'appellent papa et maman ! On ne rêve pas de payer les factures qui s'amoncellent, du frigo qui se vide, des notes catastrophiques de sa sœur ! On ne rêve pas de sortir à n'importe quelle heure pour aller chercher la dose d'alcool de sa mère ! Ma mère, son plus grand chagrin fut le départ de mon père ! C'est là que tout à basculer ! C'est à cause de lui que ma mère s'est détruite à petit feu ! Et c'est à cause d'elle que Christina et moi ne nous parlons quasiment plus ! Tu penses peut-être que je me contrefous d'elle ? Non ! A un moment, Chris a été la seule personne que j'aimais et qui m'aimait !

- Lilly…

- Non Scotty ! S'exclama Lilly de rage. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu n'as pas vécu ce qu'on a vécu. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'avoir à lutter ! Ma mère voulait lutter, mais elle n'y est pas arrivée. Jarrod lutte, et sa raison pour y arriver c'est Veronica. Celle de ma mère c'était bien évidemment nous, mais… Elle a essayé. Christina a réussi à aller à la fac, pas longtemps, mais pendant 5 ans, maman était sobre ! 5 années de bonheur retrouvé. Ces années, où je suis entrée à l'école de police… Ces années où nous avons connu un beau-père qui aimait notre mère, malgré son passé. Et puis tout a basculé, lui aussi est parti. La famille Rush ne compte que des filles seules. Car elles ne savent pas comment retenir un homme. Ma mère n'y est jamais arrivée, Chris… Tu es bien placé pour le savoir, et moi…

Scotty était troublé au plus haut point face aux révélations de son amie. Cependant, il voyait qu'elle se reposait sur un faible espoir. Trop faible. Jarrod pouvait être sincère, mais ce n'était pas toujours le cas.

- Lilly, ce que je veux te faire comprendre, c'est que les gars comme Jarrod, il y en a pleins. Il n'y a qu'à voir les prisons… Elles sont regorgées de types comme lui. De types qui veulent s'en sortir, j'en suis sûr, mais qui n'y arrivent pas. Tu réagis comme ça car tu confonds tout. Tu as trouvé en Kat une fidèle amie, vous avez, je pense énormément de points communs, et votre amitié vous est vitale pour l'une comme pour l'autre. Mais, ne fonde pas tous tes espoirs sur Jarrod. Ne cherche pas à reproduire tes espoirs d'enfant de 10 ans, sur Jarrod. Il se peut qu'il soit sincère, mais il nous en faut la preuve irréfutable. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu souffres plus que tu ne souffres déjà.

Elle regarda son ami avec un petit sourire. Il tenta alors une plaisanterie.

- Je te promets de me confondre en excuses si jamais je me plante ! Mais il faut qu'on soit sûr de lui. Pas seulement pour nous, mais pour Kat et Veronica.

Cet argument finit de convaincre Lilly de laisser Scotty agir comme il le fallait. Elle savait que c'était la procédure, Jarrod devait le savoir aussi.


	8. Chapter 8

Ils rentrèrent donc de nouveau chez Jarrod. Scotty s'éloigna, son portable sonnait, et il pensa que Lilly était plus à même de demander à Jarrod de coopérer. Il avait remarqué que Jarrod avait l'air d'avoir confiance en elle. C'est ainsi que 20 minutes plus tard, le père de Veronica était installé dans une salle d'interrogatoire et attendait qu'on vienne prendre sa déposition.

- Donc, vous pensez réellement que Jarrod n'a rien à voir avec leur enlèvement ? Demanda Vivian.

- Il fallait voir sa réaction. Répondit Lilly. Il ne pourrait jamais faire de mal à sa fille, alors il ne va pas en faire à Kat.

- Pourquoi en êtes-vous aussi sûre ? S'enquit Sam.

- Il nous a montré une partie du dossier qu'il constituait pour demander un droit de visite. Vous croyez qu'il risquerait de voir cette chance disparaître en enlevant sa fille et la mère de sa fille ?

Stillman se taisait, voyant que Lilly ne démordrait pas de son intuition, il se disait qu'il valait mieux la laisser faire. Ce que Samantha Spade comprit. Elle fixa pendant quelques instants la jeune femme, et décida de la croire.

- Je dois quand même vous prévenir que…

- Je sais bien agent Spade ! La coupa Lilly. Je fais ce boulot. Continua t'elle sur un ton neutre, comme si elle était blasée par cette situation. Il peut très bien mener un double jeu, mais si on ne vérifie pas et qu'on le traite en tant que suspect, il perdra peut-être sa confiance.

* * *

Scotty était sorti prendre l'air et hésitait à rentrer se changer, comme le lui avait fait remarquer Stillman. Il se reprochait de ne pas avoir mieux réagi face au désarroi de Lilly. Il était dans le même état que tout le monde. Kat était devenue un membre indispensable à leur équipe, et jamais il n'avait imaginé que l'un d'entre eux aurait pu être en danger. Après la fusillade au cours de laquelle Lilly et Stillman avaient été blessés, leurs liens s'étaient encore plus renforcés. Normal, à force de se côtoyer entre 10 et 12 heures par jour, l'équipe était soudée comme pouvait l'être une famille. Nick sortit à son tour et voyant son collègue, incapable de bouger et fixant un point à l'horizon, il alla à sa rencontre.

- Pareil ! Vaut mieux pas que je coince ce salopard ! S'exclama Nick. Il passerait un sale quart d'heure !

- Le pire, c'est que Lilly a confiance en lui !

- De qui tu parles ? Jarrod ! Attends, je dois t'avouer que je l'ai vu avec Kat, et ce type n'est en rien responsable de ça ! Crois-moi, il est désespéré, mais il sait que s'il commet une erreur, ne serait-ce que de brûler un feu, il le paierait cher. Alors, il ne va pas commettre la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie !

- Attends ! Commença Scotty. Que Lilly soit déboussolée, je peux comprendre ! Mais toi ? Lilly et Kat sont devenues très proches, j'ai même l'impression que Lilly s'est reposée totalement sur elle. Et là… Elle se raccroche à un type… Un ancien dealer repenti !

- Et tu as peur, qu'il la déçoive ! Non, tu as peur de la décevoir !

- C'est vrai qu'il peut être clean. Mais… Connaissant ce milieu, on ne sait jamais… On nous a appris à ne pas faire confiance, et quand la confiance qu'on avait a été trahie, on se doit de rayer définitivement cette personne. Je le sais, Kat le sait, et Jarrod doit le savoir aussi ! La relation flic/indic doit rester neutre, et professionnelle. Et elle sait très bien qu'elle a franchi la frontière à ne pas franchir !

- Attends Scotty ! J'ai peur de comprendre ce que tu dis ! Tu n'es pas responsable ! A l'époque, vous ne vous connaissiez même pas !

- J'ai bossé moi aussi pour les stups ! Nick. Et quand Jarrod a réapparu et que tu m'as expliqué en gros qui c'était… J'ai rien fait !

- Elles sont fortes, tu sais ! Pour faire notre boulot, elles le doivent ! Et justement, Lilly et Kat se sont aperçue qu'elles l'étaient encore plus quand elles étaient ensemble.

- Justement… Fit Scotty. Avec ce que vient de traverser Lilly, elle ne l'est pas… Forte ! L'enlèvement de Kat fait beaucoup de dégât. Et je ne sais pas comment les réparer…

- En faisant de ton mieux pour les retrouver ! Et ce n'est pas en broyant du noir dans ton survêt' que tu y arriveras ! Alors, si tu veux aider Lilly, rentre chez toi te changer, et reviens les idées claires ! Et j'accepte de prendre ton relais de protecteur envers elle pendant ton absence ! Ajouta Nick avec un sourire en coin.

- Je ne suis pas…

- Oui, bien sûr ! A d'autres ! Si je l'ai remarqué, dis-toi que je ne dois pas être le seul ! Le boss ne dit rien, mais il n'en pense pas moins tu sais !

Scotty ne répondit pas, et regarda son ami. Il lui sourit en retour et accepta de s'absenter quelques minutes. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'agir de la sorte avec Lilly. A chaque fois qu'il voyait qu'elle allait mal, sa 1ère intuition était d'aller vers elle. Et inexplicablement, il se sentait mal aussi vis-à-vis de la jeune femme. Il avait connu sa collègue avec le sourire, et depuis quelques temps, ce sourire était factice. A la place, les cernes avaient envahi ses yeux, et un masque froid avait pris place sur son visage. Alors quand il apercevait un sourire, un vrai sourire, il en était comblé. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question sur cette attitude qu'il avait envers elle. A une époque, elle était la seule femme dans l'équipe, peut-être que c'est à partir de ce moment, qu'il avait agit de la sorte avec elle.


	9. Chapter 9

_New York, QG du FBI 21 heures. Disparues depuis 9 heures 30._

Jack faisait les cents pas dans son bureau. Vivian l'avait appelé et lui avait appris qu'ils interrogeaient en ce moment même, l'ex de Kat, qui était aussi le père de Veronica. Il lui avait répondu que c'était une erreur, qu'il aurait fallut le ramener à New York, mais elle lui avait dit que pour le moment, il n'était pas considéré comme suspect. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi personne ne voulait voir que ce Jarrod était un suspect potentiel. Danny l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

- On les a retrouvé !

- Kat et Veronica ?

- Non, les 2 types qui les ont enlevé. Ils sont ici, Martin et Elena les interrogent.

Jack ne prit même pas le temps d'écouter la suite, il sortit en trombes de son bureau et se dirigea vers la petite pièce située derrière la salle d'interrogatoire, alluma le micro et regarda les 2 jeunes assis et qui attendaient que Martin ou Elena posent une question. Danny l'ayant suivi, se posta à côté de lui et se concentra aussi sur les 2 jeunes hommes.

* * *

- Vous les reconnaissez ? Demanda Martin sèchement en posant une photo sur la petite table.

- Je suppose qu'on doit répondre oui ! Fit l'un d'entre eux.

- Erik Nixon ! S'exclama Elena en lisant le dossier qu'elle avait dans ses mains. Waouh ! 17 ans à peine et à ce que je vois, tu n'as pas perdu de temps ! Vols à l'étalage, agressions…

- Et alors ? Demanda Erik.

- Vous vous êtes bien trouvés dis donc ! Poursuit Martin. Christopher Jefferson. A peu de choses près, votre dossier est aussi complet que votre copain. Donc à vous 2, complicité d'enlèvement d'un flic… Ca va chercher dans la perpétuité… Et vu que c'est un flic de l'état de Pennsylvanie… Il me semble que… Fit-il à l'intention d'Elena.

- Quoi ? Non, tu crois qu'ils iraient jusqu'à les condamner à la peine capitale ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais vu leurs casiers…

- Hey attendez ! Vous vous foutez de nous là ? Fit Erik.

- Alors, vu qu'il est évident que vous n'avez pas monté ce coup seuls, coopérer et dîtes-nous qui est derrière ça ?

- On ne sait pas…

- Vous ne savez pas ? Questionna Martin incrédule. Et ça ? Fit-il en sortant une enveloppe kraft.

Il l'ouvrit délicatement avec la pointe d'un stylo et en versa le contenu sur la table.

- Il doit y avoir au moins 2000 dollars ! Remarqua Elena. Grosse somme, pour des personnes de votre âge.

- C'est notre argent de poche ! Mentit Christopher.

- Dans une enveloppe kraft ? Répondit Martin.

- Qui couvrez-vous ?

Ils ne répondirent pas.

- Très bien ! Fit Elena. On a prévenu vos parents, ils…

- Ah oui ? S'étonna Erik. Je me demande bien comment vous avez pu…

- A moins que vous ne soyez allés en Europe… Continua Christopher.

- D'accord ! Disons que vous les avez effectivement prévenu, je crois que mon père va envoyer un de ses avocats…

- Mais pour le moment, nous choisissons de nous taire !

Martin et Elena se regardèrent, et Martin reporta son regard sur la vitre sans tain. Danny qui était de l'autre côté, s'emporta, et envoya valser la chaise qui se trouvait derrière lui, de l'autre côté de la pièce.

- On va les laisser faire ! S'exclama t'il. Jack ! Tu laisses faire ça ! Continua t'il de rage.

- Danny, ils sont mineurs, et ont choisi de parler avec la présence de leur avocat. On n'a plus le droit de les interroger avant que celui-ci n'arrive ! Fit-il dépité. C'est la loi, et tu le sais très bien.

- Arrête ! A d'autres ! Ne me dis pas que toi Jack Malone, tu n'as jamais contournée la loi ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien fait quand la fille d'Elena a été kidnappée. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas obtenu les aveux de celui qui avait enlevé Ann ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais falsifié de dossiers pour sauver Sam !

- Danny calme-toi ! Pourquoi cette enquête te rend comme ça ! Ce n'est pas la seule que nous avons traité de ce genre !

- Car là, on a 2 suspects, qui peuvent nous mener directement aux ravisseurs, et qu'on ne peut pas les interroger sans l'avocat de papa qui est en Europe et qui se fout de son fils !

* * *

Sur ces mots, il quitta la petite pièce, en même temps qu'Elena quittait la salle d'interrogatoire. Elle le vit claquer la porte et se diriger directement sur la petite terrasse. Elle hésita à le suivre, puis finalement se dirigea vers lui.

- Hey ! Como te vas ?

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder au loin.

- D'accord ! Tu ne parles pas ! Fit-elle en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Ca m'énerve ! On a l'occasion de…

- Ils sont mineurs Danny. On n'a pas le droit de…

- Et alors ?

- Et alors, même quand il s'agit de majeurs, du moment qu'un suspect demande la présence d'un avocat, on se doit d'attendre que celui-ci arrive ! Dit-elle sur un ton doux et rassurant.

- Arrête de réagir en tant que flic ! Fit Danny en se dégageant de l'étreinte de la jeune femme.

- Je…

- Tu ne te souviens pas de l'état dans lequel tu étais quand Sofia…

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas confondre !

- Ce Jarrod est derrière tout ça ! Ce n'est pas possible autrement !

- Il a demandé un droit de visite, tu crois qu'il gâcherait…

- Oui ! Souviens-toi de Carlos ! Il a gâcher tout ça !

- Il a peut-être gâché cette chance là, mais souviens-toi que Jack et moi avons été déboutés de notre plainte. Fit Elena sarcastiquement. Et crois-moi, je ne sais pas quand, mais il retentera de… Continua t'elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Hey chut ! Fit Danny. Allez viens-là ! Dit-il en ouvrant ses bras.

La jeune femme s'y précipita et accepta le réconfort que cette étreinte lui amenait.

- Je l'en empêcherais ! Fit Danny. Il ne vous fera plus de mal, promis !

Elle s'éloigna.

- Qui te dis qu'il…

- Pour le moment, c'est de Kat et Veronica Miller qu'il s'agit. La coupa Danny.

- Tu crois toujours qu'il s'agit d'une histoire de famille, n'est-ce pas ?

- En tous cas, ce ne sont pas les deux fils à papa qui nous dirons s'il est derrière tout ça !

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Marcus Stevenson se présenta à Jack Malone comme étant le conseiller juridique de Mark Nixon. Il ajouta qu'il voulait parler à Erik et Christopher. Jack le conduisit auprès des deux jeunes garçons et resta dans la pièce.

- Sans vouloir vous offenser, agent Malone, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec mes clients.

- J'aimerais plutôt rester, si cela ne vous dérange pas. Rétorqua Jack. Je connais la procédure, mais, s'agissant de l'enlèvement d'un inspecteur et de sa fille…

- Et qu'avez-vous contre mes clients ?

- Une vidéo les montrant en train de forcer Kat Miller et sa fille à les suivre, ainsi que cette enveloppe contenant 2000 dollars. Je pense que…

- Vous les avez forcé à parler ?

- Non, comme je vous l'ai dit, je connais la procédure.

- Et cette procédure m'autorise à parler en privé avec mes clients, donc c'est ce que je demande de pouvoir leur parler pendant 5 ou 10 minutes tout au plus.

Jack fut obligé de se rendre à l'évidence, et les laissa seuls. Une fois sorti de la pièce, son portable sonna. Il décrocha et ce qu'il entendit le laissa sans voix.


	10. Chapter 10

_Philadelphie, maison de Dina Miller 22h45. Disparues depuis 11 heures et 15 minutes._

Dina essayait tant bien que mal de regarder le film qui passait à la télévision, mais son attention était sans cesse détournée, et à chaque fois son regard se portait sur le téléphone. Aussi, quand celui-ci sonna elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Samantha Spade lança un rapide regard au technicien présent qui hocha la tête.

- Très bien, madame Miller, vous décrochez le combiné, et prenez un air normal. S'il s'agit d'une personne que vous connaissez, agissez normalement, et faites signe avec votre main à Stan. S'il s'agit du ravisseur, essayez de le garder en ligne, en prévenant Stan aussi. Vous m'avez comprise ?

- Oui ! Fit Dina en décrochant le téléphone. Allô…

Elle n'entendit pas la voix, elle répéta donc.

- Allô ?

- Maman… Fit la voix de Kat. Veronica… Continua t'elle en pleurant. Ils…

- Kat ! Où es-tu ?

- New York, toujours je crois… Mais… Je… Veronica n'est pas avec moi.

Samantha demanda à ce que Dina mette le haut-parleur, et prit la parole.

- Kat, je suis Samantha Spade, agent du FBI de New York. Je suppose que vous savez ce que je…

- Je suis incapable de vous dire où je suis, et qui plus est mon portable est quasiment à plat.

- Etes-vous blessée ?

- Oui, à l'épaule, j'ai réussi à stopper l'hémorragie, mais…

- Décrivez-moi, ce qu'il y a autour de vous.

- Je suis dans le Bronx…

- Je l'ai trouvé ! Fit Stan.

- Très bien Kat, je préviens une équipe médicale, ils arriveront…

- Pas besoin de ça ! Conduisez-moi plutôt…

- Kat, la procédure ! Fit Sam.

La jeune femme fut forcée d'admettre qu'elle devait attendre d'avoir un avis médical et dû se résoudre à attendre. Elle raccrocha, voulant économiser la batterie de son portable.

* * *

_New York Bronx 23 heures. Disparue depuis 11 heures 30 minutes._

N'ayant pas son arme, Kat décida de faire le tour du quartier. Il valait mieux marcher que de rester à un endroit et de risquer de se faire agresser. Elle attendit pendant une quinzaine de minutes que les renforts arrivent. Son épaule droite lui faisait mal. Elle se rappela comment cela était arrivé. Elle avait voulu désarmer un de leurs ravisseurs, profitant que ce dernier apportait de l'eau, mais il avait réagi plus vite et avait tiré dans son épaule. Elle avait étouffée un cri de douleur, ne voulant pas effrayer Veronica, mais n'avait pas pu empêcher les larmes de couler le long de son visage. Et c'est à cet instant qu'elle fut bluffée par la réactivité de sa fille. Elle avait aussitôt pris son écharpe et l'avait déchiré en 2 à l'aide d'un petit accro se trouvant au milieu du tissu. Elle avait posé délicatement un morceau sur la plaie et avec l'autre avait enroulé pour en faire un bandage. Elle lui avait demandé où est-ce qu'elle avait appris ça et Veronica lui avait dit qu'un pompier avait fait une intervention dans son école. Tout en repensant à cet instant, elle était retournée à son point de départ, et vit une ambulance arriver ainsi qu'une voiture banalisée et 2 autres voitures de police. Elle vit un homme descendre de la 1ère et 2 ambulanciers se diriger vers elle.

- Kat Miller ? Interrogea l'homme.

- Oui, c'est moi.

- Jack Malone, FBI. Comment allez-vous ? Fit-il en désignant son épaule.

- Bien, hormis cette balle.

- Qui vous a fait ce bandage ?

- Ma fille… Je… Continua t'elle la voix étranglée par l'émotion.

- Il va falloir que vous vous fassiez soigner.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à l'hôpital.

- Suivez ces ambulanciers, qu'ils vous fassent les 1ers soins et après on verra.

- La balle n'est…

Un des ambulanciers lui demanda de le suivre pour regarder son épaule. Elle s'exécuta.


	11. Chapter 11

_Philadelphie au même moment._

- J'en ai pas pour longtemps ! Fit Lilly Peux-tu t'occuper de mes chats ? Demanda t'elle à Scotty.

- J'ai pas signé pour ça, mais pourquoi pas ? Tenta t'il avec un petit sourire.

- Fais gaffe, ils ont leurs habitudes… Ne les contrarie pas ! Fit-elle en caressant le chat roux qu'elle avait dans ses bras.

Elle lui sourit timidement en retour, et ils se regardèrent quelques instants. Scotty se demanda s'il était un jour venu chez sa collègue pour seulement lui dire bonjour, et pas pour essayer de la réconforter. La jeune femme monta à l'étage, le laissant seul. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et ouvrit le réfrigérateur. C'était lui qui avait insisté pour qu'elle se change et qu'elle se relaxe un peu. Une fois qu'il était revenu de chez lui, il s'était en effet senti un peu plus frais. Il avait donc essayé de convaincre sa collègue de faire pareil. Stillman était d'accord. Lilly avait au début refusé, craignant de rater quelque chose qui pouvait être important pour retrouver Kat et Veronica. Leur chef avait parlé pendant plus d'un quart d'heure à la jeune femme pour lui faire comprendre, que si elle n'évacuait pas quelques instants la tension accumulée, c'est là qu'elle risquerait de rater un élément dans l'enquête.

Une fois douchée et changée, elle descendit et constata avec étonnement qu'une omelette était en train de cuire.

- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai le temps de manger ? Demanda t'elle ironiquement à son collègue.

- Ce n'est pas ce que mange tes chats habituellement ? Plaisanta t'il.

La jeune femme sourit, puis finalement se mit à rire.

- Non, sérieusement Lilly, je n'ai pas préparé ce repas pour toi. Poursuit-il, profitant de la réaction de sa collègue.

- T'as réussi à trouver tout ce qu'il fallait, et même de champignons ?

- Je suppose que tu ne te rappelais même plus que t'en avais ?

- J'ai pas le courage de me faire à manger le soir, toi si ?

- Je devrais m'occuper plus souvent de ta cuisine Rush !

- Peut-être bien ! Fit-elle en souriant. Et tu n'arrives pas à garder une fille ? Je me demande bien ce qu'elles veulent en plus ? Un homme sachant cuisiner, qui en plus est… Elle se tut, voyant qu'elle allait parler trop vite.

- Avec ce que j'ai vu dans tes placards et ton frigo, je pense que c'est ce dont tu as besoin… Quelqu'un sachant cuisiner. Répondit Scotty en ne tenant pas compte de l'hésitation de sa collègue.

- Je t'embauche, si tu veux vraiment avoir de l'argent de poche.

- Vous êtes généreuse inspecteur Rush. Allez, il faut que tu manges un peu…

- Je n'ai pas très faim… Fit-elle avec un visage plus grave. Et même si… J'ai pas le temps… Kat…

- Lil, écoute-moi, tu as besoin de reprendre des forces, et… Tu m'en diras des nouvelles. Normalement il y a des lardons dans cette omelette, mais je n'en ai pas trouvé…

- Je n'ai pas le temps de manger, Scotty ! Un sandwich sur le chemin du retour aurait suffit, tu sais.

Il ne put que répondre affirmativement. C'est vrai qu'il aurait pu faire un sandwich. Gêné, il regarda la poêle et demanda ce qu'il fallait en faire.

- J'ai un micro-ondes, je la réchaufferais plus tard ! Mais merci pour cette attention en tout cas.

Elle se dirigea vers sa salle à manger, et vit un coffret de dvd sur sa table. Scotty qui était passé devant elle, se retourna, étonné de ne pas voir sa collègue se presser. Elle se saisit du coffret et eut un petit sourire. Elle se rappelait que Veronica était venue avec Kat il y a quelques temps avec le coffret d'une saison de la série « Friends ». Elles l'avaient regardé et avaient passé une soirée agréable. Scotty s'était rapproché et lisait le titre par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme.

- Intéressant ! J'ai bien aimé cette saison. C'est bien la 2ème saison, non ?

- Tu connais ?

- Attends, ne me dis pas que tu es passée au travers de cette série ?

- J'ai regardé un ou 2 épisodes par-ci, par-là, mais je ne me suis jamais prise au jeu, par manque de temps certainement.

- Elisa adorait, et elle m'a donné le virus.

Il se tut. Même après ces 4 années vécues à essayer de se convaincre qu'il n'était pas responsable de son suicide, il n'arrivait pas à faire son deuil. Trop de questions sans réponses. Lilly s'en aperçut et essaya de le rassurer. Il la remercia et chassa ses idées noires de sa tête.

- Je te promets de te faire découvrir cette perle…

- Pas besoin ! Veronica en a eu l'idée avant toi !

Elle lui sourit, attrapa ses clés et donna le top pour retourner au central.

Une fois dans la voiture, le portable de la jeune femme sonna. Elle s'empressa de décrocher en voyant le nom de Will apparaître. Ils parlèrent pendant 2 minutes, et quand elle raccrocha, elle ne put empêcher un petit sourire. Scotty la regarda intrigué.

- Ils ont retrouvé Kat. Fit Lilly.

- C'est vrai ! Mais…

- Pas de trace de Veronica. Will ne m'en a pas dit plus, Kat doit être interrogée par Jack Malone.


	12. Chapter 12

_New York QG du FBI. 0 heure 10. Disparue depuis 12 heures et 40 minutes._

Kat était installée dans le bureau de Jack Elena se trouvait avec eux. Un carnet à la main, elle notait les détails importants.

- Nous avons prévenu vos collègues. L'informa Jack. Le lieutenant Stillman a obtenu le droit que votre équipe enquête sur…

- Mais comment ? C'est…

- Le substitut du procureur vous couvre.

- Curtis Bell ? S'étonna Kat. On ne doit pas parler du même…

Elle se tut se souvenant que les divergences d'opinions qu'il y avait entre eux ne concernaient en rien leur boulot.

- Vous souvenez-vous d'autres choses Kat ? Demanda Elena.

- Les types qui nous retenaient étaient masqués. Il n'y a que leurs voix que je saurais reconnaître.

- Pourquoi vous ont-ils relâchée ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je leur ai demandé de relâcher ma fille, mais…

- Ils n'ont parlé de rien ? S'enquit Jack avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Ils ont juste dit que cela servirait d'avertissement, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi…

- Kat, commença Elena en évitant le regard de Jack. Il faut que vous sachiez que…

- Agent Delgado, avez-vous une question à poser sur l'affaire ? Fit Jack en haussant le ton.

- Pourquoi vous ne la laissez pas terminer ? Il s'agit de ma fille !

Jack ne put qu'acquiescer. Mais, avant toute chose, il tenait à éclaircir un point avec Elena. Il lui demanda de le suivre.

- Elena, ne confonds pas ton expérience et celle de Kat Miller.

- Je ne mélange pas Jack, je fais mon boulot, c'est tout.

- Justement, ce que tu as vécu personnellement avec Sofie et Carlos…

- Et moi je pense que Kat a envie de voir qu'on la comprend ! S'il s'agissait d'une de tes filles Jack, et qu'on refuse de te dire quelque chose, comment réagirais-tu ?

Il ne répondit pas, Elena se dirigea donc de nouveau vers Kat, laissant Jack seul. Ce dernier comprit qu'il valait mieux les laisser seules.

- Agent Delgado, dîtes-moi ce que vous savez ? Fit Kat avec les larmes aux yeux. C'est ma fille… Je… Je ne pourrais pas vivre en sachant que je n'ai rien tenté pour…

Elle se ressaisit, et décida d'écouter Elena.

- Nous avons interrogé Jarrod Jones. Fit Elena sur un ton doux.

- Quoi ?

- Kat, vous savez que nous étions obligés de le faire…

- Oui, vous avez raison, mais…

- Je sais… Nous avons des raisons de penser qu'il n'est pas responsable de tout cela.

- Vous…

- Vous saviez qu'il constituait un dossier pour obtenir un droit de visite ? Continua Elena doucement.

- Il… Non, je ne le savais pas ! Répondit Kat stupéfaite.

- Je suis aussi obligée de vous informée que nous avons retrouvé votre petit carnet.

Kat releva la tête, et ne tenant plus, elle laissa les larmes envahir son visage. Elle se sentait mal, elle savait que tôt ou tard, elle devrait justifier sa vie, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit aussi tôt, et surtout à des étrangers. Elena continua de lui révéler le début de leurs investigations.

- Les inspecteurs Rush et Valens sont allés trouver Jarrod, et…

- Lilly est…

Sa voix s'étrangla et une nouvelle fois, les larmes la stoppèrent. Elena eut une idée.

- Je peux leur demander de venir à New York, si vous le voulez ?

Elle accepta. Lilly était la seule personne qu'elle voulait voir en ce moment précis. Elle regrettait juste de ne pas lui avoir fait aussi confiance pour ne pas lui révéler ses doutes et peurs concernant ses erreurs et Veronica. Elena comprit qu'elle voulait parler à ses proches, et lui désigna le téléphone.

- Il faut faire le 0 pour sortir, et après vous pouvez appeler qui vous vous voulez.

Kat la remercia et composa le numéro de portable de Lilly.

* * *

_Philadelphie au même moment._

Lilly et Nick étaient assis dans la petite salle de repos. Elle dévorait le sandwich qu'elle avait acheté en revenant de chez elle et se souvint qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis son jogging. Elle se demanda même comment elle avait tenu ? Ne pas ressentir de malaise relevait du miracle, surtout après une activité sportive. Nick la regardait.

- Et après, on me critique quand je mange !

- Sauf que toi, t'es vraiment glouton ! S'exclama Will en se servant une tasse de café. Ca va un peu mieux, Lil ?

- Je vais bien, pourquoi ? Fit-elle en buvant une gorgée de sa limonade. Enfin mieux, c'est vrai depuis que j'ai changé de vêtements !

- Normal aussi, commença Nick. Avec Valens en baby sitter…

- Ne commence pas, tu veux ! Fit Will en lui lançant une cuillère en plastique.

Lilly sourit à cette réplique. Elle aimait les voir se chamailler. Un bon exemple que leur amitié, se disait-elle à chaque fois qu'elle les voyait. Et c'était ce qui l'avait poussé à aller vers Kat. Elle n'avait pas la même attitude quand elle était avec elle. Elle était beaucoup plus ouverte, souriante et n'avait pas peur de ce que les autres pensaient. Elle n'avait jamais eu de véritable meilleure amie quand elle était jeune, mais Kat jouait ce rôle. Elle espérait juste que la réciproque se vérifiait. Son portable sonna, et instinctivement, elle consulta le numéro. Elle ne connaissait pas, mais vit l'indice téléphonique de New York. Elle décrocha.

- Lil ? Fit la voix de Kat à l'autre bout.

- Kat ! Si tu savais la frayeur…

- J'avais besoin d'entendre ta voix. Fit-elle en contrôlant ses émotions.

- Tu es…

- Au QG du FBI, l'agent Malone m'interroge. Veronica n'est pas… Continua t'elle la voix tremblante.

- Tu veux que je vienne ? Demanda Lilly du tac au tac.

Elle s'était isolée, sous le regard déçu de Nick.

- J'ai besoin d'un soutien… Et je… Je m'en veux tu sais de ne pas t'avoir fait confiance pour…

- Hey ! Arrête ça ! Je n'ai pas été un modèle non plus…

- Jack va voir avec Stillman pour que vous veniez… Ce n'est pas notre juridiction, mais…

- Je sais, Curtis fait son maximum pour qu'on vous aide le plus possible. A mon avis…

- Tais-toi Lil ! Fit Kat avec un léger sourire. Quand Nick vous chambre Scotty et toi, faut voir comment tu réagis… Fais pas comme lui tu veux !

Lilly sourit à son tour. Elles parlèrent pendant encore 5 minutes, et raccrochèrent.

* * *

Lilly se dirigea vers le bureau de Stillman, et entra après avoir frappé. Elle y trouva son chef en présence de Scotty et de Curtis qui parlait à quelqu'un au téléphone. Stillman lui fit signe de s'asseoir, et Scotty un timide sourire, tandis que Curtis essayait de faire entendre raison à son interlocuteur. Il y arriva au bout de 5 minutes.

- Où sont les agents Spade et Johnson ? Fit-il à Stillman.

- Toujours avec Jarrod. Lui répondit-il. Elles essaient de voir si cette supposition peut tenir la route.

- Quelle supposition ? S'enquit Lilly.

- Qu'un ancien ami de Jarrod lui veuille du mal… Commença Scotty.

Le téléphone sonna encore une fois. Stillman décrocha et demanda à Jack de patienter. Vivian venait de rentrer. Elle demanda à John de mettre le haut-parleur, ce qu'il fit.

- Salut Jack, fit-elle.

- Viv, on vous a mis au courant Sam et toi ?

- Oui, d'ailleurs Sam essaie de dresser la liste des connaissances de Jarrod.

- Et Elena vient d'en parler avec Kat. Tu crois vraiment que…

- Ca peut tenir la route quand tu y penses. Jarrod, vient de sortir de prison, et il veut rentrer dans le droit chemin. Ses anciens copains y voient peut-être une menace dans ce changement.

- Il faut qu'il vienne à New York, et…

- Que veux-tu que je fasse Jack, je n'ai pas…

- Vivian, ne sous-estime pas ton pouvoir de persuasion. Fit Jack en l'encourageant.

Les autres se taisaient, écoutant la conversation. Jack y mit fin en disant qu'il allait faire de son possible pour que cela se fasse.

- Il faut donc qu'on passe en revue le dossier de Jarrod. Fit Vivian à Stillman. Tout doit être épluché. Il me faudrait donc toutes les notes de l'inspecteur Miller, quand elle était aux stups. Et… se tournant vers Lilly. On m'a dit que vous aviez trouvé un petit carnet chez elle ?

- Ce carnet ne vous servirait à pas grand chose. Répondit-elle. C'est un carnet qu'elle a prévu de donner à sa fille. Il n'y a donc rien qui…

- Lilly, vous savez bien que… Commença Stillman. Kat le sait. Elle sait que nous devons chercher dans ses affaires. Elle a confiance en nous.

Lilly acquiesça et dit à Vivian où trouver ce carnet. Elle sortit de la pièce. Stillman fit un signe de tête à Scotty qui comprit.

* * *

- On fouille dans sa vie ! Fit-elle à Scotty sans se retourner.

- Non, on ne fouille pas. On cherche juste à retrouver Veronica.

- Il faut que je lui parle ! S'exclama t'elle en se dirigeant vers la salle d'interrogatoire où se trouvaient Samantha et Jarrod.

- Non, Lil ! L'empêcha t'il. Tu agirais sous l'effet de la colère, si tu le faisais.

- Elle compte sur moi Scotty ! Elle me l'a dit de vive voix ! Et là, j'ai vraiment l'impression de ne rien faire. C'est… Je… Si on perd Veronica, jamais elle ne me pardonnera, car je serais restée là à ne rien faire ! Si à cause du passé de Jarrod, Veronica…

Sa voix s'étrangla, et les larmes coulèrent sur son visage. Il comprit et l'emmena sur la petite terrasse. Il entreprit de la réconforter.

- Elle ne t'en voudra jamais… Car elle sait qu'on fait le maximum. Tu as entendu l'agent Malone ! Ils font vraiment tout leur possible.

- C'est pas seulement moi, Scotty. C'est elle et moi. Je… Je n'ai jamais eu de véritable amie, au sens où on partage tout. Que se soit nos joies, nos peines… On partage tout. Et Kat et moi…

Elle n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses larmes. Scotty ne comprenant pas, ne savait pas comment faire pour la rassurer. Il devina après quelques secondes que Lilly craquait. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et lui releva le menton.

- Lilly… Regarde-moi. On n'abandonnera pas. Je n'abandonnerai pas. Tu n'abandonneras pas.

Elle sourit timidement. Il arrivait toujours à la rassurer. Ils restèrent quelques instants à se regarder. Un sentiment de bien être envahit la jeune femme. Elle voyait le regard de son collègue qui était déterminé et doux à la fois. Elle se rapprocha encore un peu plus de lui, ne réfléchissant plus. Ils avaient gardé leurs regards accrochés l'un à l'autre. Elle se sentait de plus en plus troublée et diminua encore un peu plus l'écart qu'il y avait entre eux. Comprenant ce que la jeune femme ressentait, Scotty la repoussa doucement. Il chercha ses mots, ce qu'il allait dire était important. Elle le devança.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je…

- Tais-toi Lil ! Lui fit-il doucement. Il faut que tu sois concentrée. Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment pour qu'on…

- C'est ce que je disais donc ! Fit-elle en s'éloignant vivement de lui. Je repousse tous les hommes que j'approche ! Même toi !

- Lilly…

- Non, j'ai compris ! L'interrompit-elle sèchement. Sois franc plutôt ! Dis que je ne suis pas comme ma…

- Tais-toi Lilly ! Fit Scotty sur le même ton.

Ils se regardèrent encore quelques instants, mais ce regard était différent : Dur, froid et distant. Elle rentra à l'intérieur, laissant le jeune homme seul et stupéfait quant à ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'était la 1ère fois qu'il voyait Lilly craquer. C'était la 2ème fois qu'elle admettait être faible, la 1ère étant lors du décès de sa mère. Mais cette fois-ci, leur relation en avait fait les frais. Il savait que s'il l'avait laissé faire, elle aurait regretté son geste. Elle avait réussi une chose néanmoins il se posait des questions sur leur relation. Envisager la possibilité qu'il y ait autre chose entre eux, ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit, ou alors inconsciemment.

De son côté, Lilly prit un temps pour se ressaisir. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris. Elle ne le reconnaîtrait pas devant lui, mais elle savait qu'il avait eu raison de la repousser. Sauter au cou du 1er venu parce qu'elle se sentait mal, était une erreur. Mais elle l'avait bien ressentie cette sensation. En l'espace d'un instant, elle s'était sentie mieux, confiante. Il avait raison, ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit de craquer. Mais il faudrait qu'ils mettent ça au clair.


	13. Chapter 13

_New York QG du FBI. 1 heure 30 minutes. Disparue depuis 14 heures._

Kat se trouvait dans une petite salle de repos avec Elena. Elles parlaient toutes les 2 en attendant que Danny et Martin ne reviennent avec de quoi manger. Kat les avait informé qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'avaler quelque chose depuis le midi.

- Vous avez une fille agent Delgado ?

- Oui. Mais comment avez-vous su que…

- Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas voulu écouter votre conversation téléphonique tout à l'heure, mais vous parliez à votre baby sitter, non ?

- Oui, je voulais m'assurer que Sofie était bien couchée. Vivian Johnson a un fils, Samantha Spade vient d'avoir un bébé. Et Jack a 2 filles.

- Oh… Vous êtes donc quasiment tous parents… Dans ma brigade, à part moi, il n'y a personne d'autre. A part mon boss, mais sa fille est elle-même mère…

- Je vous comprends, Kat. Fit Elena d'une voix douce. Le père de Sofia est comment dire…

- Je ne vous demande pas de comptes.

Martin arriva dans la petite salle. Elena l'aida à poser les cartons de pizza sur la petite table.

- Tu sais où est…

- Danny ! Avec Jack.

Voyant la réaction stupéfaite de la jeune femme, il poursuivit.

- Arrêtez de vous fatiguer vous 2 ! Tout le monde sait ! Vous vous cachez pour rien !

- On se cache de quoi ? Fit Elena de plus en plus gênée.

- A chaque fois que tu rentres dans une pièce et que Danny s'y trouve, il faut voir comment il réagit. Il ne te quitte pas des yeux. Et ça ne te déplait pas.

- Mais je…

- Il fait plaisir à voir tu sais… Je commençais à désespérer. Même, tous les 2 vous…

- Et il fait quoi avec Jack ? Interrompit Elena en désignant Kat.

- Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi. Intervint Kat Cette petite scène me rappelle quelque chose ! Continua t'elle avec un petit sourire. Sauf que dans ce cas, il s'avère que c'est vrai !

- Désolés de vous interrompre. Fit Jack en entrant avec Danny. On a des nouvelles de votre fille.

- Quoi ! S'exclama Kat.

* * *

_Philadelphie, Commissariat de Police au même moment._

- Mais puisque je vous dis que je ne connais aucun de ces types ! Fit Jarrod à Samantha en fermant le classeur de photos de suspects.

- Ecoutez, Jarrod, on a un sérieux problème. On est prêt à vous croire, mais si vous ne nous dîtes pas qui…

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Quand l'équipe de Kat Miller a démantelé notre gang, on a tous été envoyé en taule aux 4 coins du pays.

- Et lors de votre procès, il a bien dû y avoir quelques règlements de comptes ? Je vois qu'à un moment vous étiez cité à comparaître en tant qu'indic de la police.

- Enzo Maluzi ! Se rappela Jarrod.

- Qui est Enzo ?

- Le chef du gang rival. Ils ont été démantelés peu de temps après le nôtre, et il s'est retrouvé incarcéré quelques temps avec moi. Libéré sur parole car il a collaboré pour démanteler un réseau de trafiquants d'armes. Le temps où on était en prison, il m'a dit qu'il me ferait regretter ma trahison. Je ne l'ai pas pris au sérieux, je l'avoue.

- Et savez-vous où il se trouve maintenant ? Demanda Sam.

- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que sa sœur habite New York, et qu'elle devait l'héberger. Je crois qu'elle s'appelle Amy.

Samantha remercia Jarrod et avant de sortir de la salle d'interrogatoire sortit son portable.

- Jack c'est Samantha. Il faudra que tu lances une recherche sur un certain Enzo Maluzi. Il habite New York apparemment. Il a été libéré de prison avant Jarrod, et l'a menacé.

- Vous avez donc une piste ! Félicita Jack.

- Attends… Il vivait chez sa sœur pendant quelques temps. Amy Maluzi.

- Essaie de voir Vivian, et prévient là. Je vais voir si je peux vous faire venir ici.

Samantha se dirigea vers le bureau de Stillman, mais vit que celui-ci était vide. Elle demanda donc à Nick qui cherchait des informations sur son ordinateur.

- Laissez tomber les recherches sur le passé de Jarrod. Lui fit Sam. Nous avons un nom. Enzo Maluzi.

- Maluzi ! Répéta Will. J'ai lu ce nom…

Il chercha dans les documents éparpillés sur son bureau et trouva.

- Enzo Maluzi, lut-il à voix haute. Cité à comparaître comme témoin lors du procès d'un trafiquant d'armes. Et qu'est-ce que…

- Il aurait menacé Jarrod quand ils étaient en prison.

Elle apprit que Vivian se trouvait avec Curtis. Ils négociaient la venue de Jarrod à New York. Le procureur était réticent. Etant encore en probation, cela engendrait des contraintes supplémentaires.

- Il sera entouré de flics et du FBI. Fit Sam incrédule. Niveau surveillance, je crois qu'on est au top non ?

- Et oui… Bienvenue dans un monde administratif de paperasse ! S'exclama Nick.

* * *

Lilly était avec Scotty et Stillman chez Kat. Ils cherchaient dans les affaires de la jeune femme s'il n'y avait pas des lettres de menaces, ou autres choses pouvant les mettre sur une quelconque voie. Stillman surveillait du coin de l'œil ses 2 agents ? Ils ne se parlaient que très peu. Profitant que la jeune femme se soit absentée, il s'approcha de Scotty.

- Elle est marquée ? Demanda t'il.

- Oui. Répondit ce dernier évasivement. Mais vous la connaissez chef !

- Justement, oui. Je la connais. Mais vous lui avez dit quoi tout à l'heure pour qu'elle soit distante ?

- Rien. Mentit Scotty. J'ai essayé de la réconforter, mais… Kat et elle sont très liées, et je…

- Elle le sait. Et je pense que de lui répéter lui montre qu'on est avec elle. Elle le sait pertinemment qu'on emploiera tous les moyens pour retrouver Veronica. Comme elle sait aussi que le fait que Kat attende pour témoigner de sa captivité est une erreur. Jack a essayé de la faire parler, mais…

- Lilly a besoin de Kat, et Kat a besoin de Lilly. Continua Scotty. Je sais… fit-il lassé. Mais parfois, j'aimerais qu'elle ne se repose pas que sur elle, et qu'elle ait confiance en elle. La vie ne l'a pas épargnée. Et sa vie professionnelle n'est pas toute rose non plus. Mais elle a une force incroyable. Je ne sais pas où elle puise cette force ?

- Les histoires d'amitiés, sont aussi fortes que les histoires d'amour parfois Scotty. Elle n'a sans doute pas besoin d'amour pour le moment, vu qu'elle trouve son équilibre avec l'amitié.

- Elle n'est pas aussi forte que l'on croit à ce sujet. Elles ne sont pas aussi fortes, et c'est aussi pour ça qu'elles se sont trouvées.

- Moi aussi, je ne veux pas les perdre vous savez. Vous savez que je considère Lilly comme… Et Kat, elle… Lilly a besoin de vous Scotty. Vous avez réussi la chose incroyable qu'elle ait une confiance aveugle en vous. Vous lui avez sauvez la vie en lui prouvant que vous seriez là pour elle, à tout moment. Elle a besoin d'un soutien pour réussir à soutenir Kat. Et sans vous, elle n'y arrivera pas. Elle n'a pas autant confiance en moi qu'elle ne l'a en vous.

Lilly n'ayant rien trouvé dans la chambre de Veronica était revenue dans le séjour, mais ayant entendu la conversation des 2 hommes, s'était cachée. Elle venait de comprendre que Scotty ne l'avait pas repoussé. Il l'avait juste interrompue dans un moment de faiblesse, où elle aurait commis une bêtise. Elle sut à ce moment qu'elle aurait agit bêtement. Et il avait raison. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, et même il fallait qu'elle lui dise qu'elle était reconnaissante de son soutien. Son portable sonna, et les deux inspecteurs s'interrompirent, conscients qu'elle se trouvait proche d'eux.

* * *

- Rush ! Fit la voix de Lilly encore tremblante d'émotion.

Stillmna et Scotty se regardèrent, et devinèrent qu'elle avait entendu une partie de leur conversation.

- Agent Malone ? Continua Lilly. Vous avez du nouveau ?

- Votre chef est-il dans le coin ?

- Oui, fit-elle en rentrant dans la salle de l'appartement. Je vous le passe.

- Jack ? Fit Stillman en prenant le téléphone de la jeune femme.

- John, j'ai réussi à obtenir que Jarrod vienne. Mais, il faut qu'une équipe le surveille. Et comme son agent de probation est à Philadelphie, le mieux, c'est que votre brigade s'en occupe jusqu'au bout.

- Autrement dit, nous avons le droit de venir enquêter avec vous ?

- Nouvel élément dans cette affaire : Enzo Maluzi, dangereux chef d'un gang, vivait à Philadelphie, mais son réseau a été démantelé et il a été relâché plus tôt. Il est devenu indic pour les stups de Philadelphie…

- Et l'équipe où était Kat s'en était chargée c'est cela ?

- Oui, mais quoiqu'il en soit, il a vécu chez sa sœur à New York, et aux dernières nouvelles vit toujours ici.

Stillman raccrocha, et voyant que Lilly était impatiente, il leur fit le résumé de sa conversation.


	14. Chapter 14

_New York QG du FBI 7 heures 30 du matin. Disparue depuis 20 heures._

Jack était dans son bureau. Son supérieur leur avait tous demandé de prendre du repos. Il avait refusé, voulant rester sur place. Mais il s'était allongé quelques instants dans la salle de repos. Kat se trouvait dans une autre salle et se reposait aussi. Elena, Martin et Danny étaient rentrés chez eux, le temps de dormir un peu. L'équipe d'astreinte veillait à ce que l'enquête continue. Il rentra dans la pièce où se trouvait Kat. Celle-ci se redressa vivement dès qu'elle le vit.

- Hélas, non rien de nouveau. Mais je vous apporte un peu de café et de quoi manger. Allez-y ça ne vient pas du distributeur, donc c'est comestible.

- Je vois que votre café est aussi bon que le nôtre. Vous n'avez jamais pensé à acheter une cafetière ? Fit Kat avec un léger sourire.

- Vos collègues et le père de votre fille, ne devraient pas tarder à arriver.

- Il… Il vient. Dit-elle avec appréhension.

- C'est sa fille autant que la vôtre. Maintenant, il faut que vous mangiez un peu, et que vous vous rafraîchissiez.

Il la laissa, et se dirigea vers le bureau principal. Elena et Danny venaient d'arriver. Jack sourit. Leur bonheur faisait plaisir à voir.

- Tu sais où est Kat ? Demanda Elena à Jack après l'avoir salué.

- Dans la salle de repos, elle déjeune, et après va se rafraîchir un peu.

- Je vais la rejoindre. Les informa t'elle.

Elle s'éloigna et Danny la regarda s'éloigner.

- C'est le mieux que vous ayez à faire. Vous cachez faisait parler. Fit Jack.

- Tu peux me dire comment vous avez tous deviné ? Demanda Danny gêné.

- On bosse au FBI, Danny. C'est notre boulot de deviner les secrets des gens.

- Du nouveau ?

- Non. Les agents de Philadelphie doivent venir avec Sam et Vivian.

- Je vois qu'on est attendu ! Interrompit Samantha.

Jack les accueillit et se dirigea vers la jeune femme qui lui présenta John Stillman. Il demanda à sa collègue pourquoi Vivian n'était pas là. Samantha lui répondit qu'elle était restée avec la mère de Kat. Lilly s'avança alors, et demanda où était Kat. Danny lui demanda de le suivre après s'être présenté.

* * *

Au même moment, Elena était avec Kat.

- Comment va votre fille, agent Delgado ?

- Appelez-moi Elena, je vous l'ai déjà dit Kat. Oui, elle va bien. Elle dormait encore quand je suis partie. Mais c'est plutôt à vous de demander si ça va ?

- Je me force à positiver.

- Vous avez au moins pu dormir ?

- J'ai dû fermer un œil 1h, mais… Je ne peux pas dormir, sachant qu'elle est… Sa voix se brisa.

Et c'est à cet instant que Lilly entra dans la pièce avec Danny. Kat releva la tête, et vit son amie. Elle ne tint plus, se leva et se précipita dans les bras de la jeune femme.

- Lil si tu savais… Je…

- Hey ! Je suis là maintenant. Je te promets qu'on va la retrouver Kat. Je ne te lâcherais pas. On y arrivera, je te le promets.

Kat laissa toute la pression retomber et se mit à pleurer. Elle ne tenait plus, ses nerfs lâchaient. Le seul fait d'avoir revu Lilly l'apaisait, mais en même temps elle se sentait faible. Danny et Elena se regardèrent et sortirent de la pièce, laissant les 2 jeunes femmes seules.

- Lil, si elle… Si je la perdais, je ne sais pas si je m'en remettrais !

- Hey ! Tu ne vas pas la perdre, on la retrouvera avant. On est tous là. Et, toi qui disais du mal de Curtis Bell, il est là aussi, et a fait des pieds et des mains pour qu'on s'occupe de tout.

- Tu ne lâcheras jamais… Répondit Kat avec un petit rictus. Rappelle-toi Nick avec ses vannes sur toi et…

- C'était pour te faire réagir, et là je peux voir que ça marche ! Fit Lilly avec un petit sourire victorieux.

- Et même si… Le courant passe beaucoup plus entre lui et toi.

- Entre qui et moi ? Demanda Lilly soudain paniquée de se faire prendre à son propre piège.

- Il… Il est là ? Demanda Kat en prenant un air sérieux.

- Oui… Tu sais Kat, je ne l'ai pas connu avant… Mais il est… il est dans le même état que toi. Il ne sait pas s'il supportera de la perdre.

- De la perdre ! De la perdre ? Fit Kat en s'éloignant de Lilly. Ce type… Ne me dis pas qu'il a réussi à t'embobiner ! Quand je lui ai appris que j'étais enceinte, il a fui !

- Il était en prison Kat. Comment crois-tu qu'il… Et pourquoi n'as-tu pas…

- Avorté ? Continua Kat. Je… J'y ai pensé mais…

- Mais tu étais amoureuse de lui, malgré le fait qu'il… Je l'ai lu. Kat. Je suis désolée, mais il fallait que… Mais je te promets que je n'ai montré que les passages qui se devaient d'être éclairé. Je n'ai pas dévoilé ta vie à tout le monde. Je suis désolée Kat d'avoir fouillé…

- Lil ! Hey ! J'aurais fait pareil pour toi.

- Mais toutes ces choses, si tu ne m'as rien dit, c'est parce que…

- Lil. Je sais. Tu n'as fait que ton boulot ! Et je ne t'en veux pas d'ailleurs. Je te suis reconnaissante même. Si j'avais appris qu'un autre que toi avait lu mes notes, je ne sais pas si… Mais… J'ai confiance en toi. J'ai même une confiance aveugle en toi.

Lilly sentit ses yeux s'embuer. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela. Elle n'avait jamais été le repère pour quelqu'un. Elle-même avait besoin de repères. Kat en était un, mais elle savait qu'il y en avait un autre. Mais elle se refusait de le voir, elle détestait se sentir redevable. Vis-à-vis de Kat, cela ne posait aucun problème, vu qu'elles s'épaulaient mutuellement. Mais pour l'autre repère, elle n'avait rien à donner en retour, et elle détestait attirer la pitié des gens. Les 2 jeunes femmes se regardaient et se sourirent. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, Lilly fit signe d'entrer. Jack et Stillman étaient là.

- Kat, il faut que nous… Commença John.

- Seulement, si Lilly m'accompagne. Je sais très bien que j'ai eu tort de ne rien vous dire, mais…

- Désolé de vous interrompre, fit Martin, mais Vivian vient d'appeler de chez Dina Miller. On a du nouveau.

- Ma mère… Paniqua Kat. Je ne l'ai pas…

- Quoi, Martin ? Demanda Jack en jetant un regard rapide vers les 2 jeunes femmes.

- Elle a reçu un appel.

Kat leva la tête et dû faire un effort pour attendre la suite. Jack suivit Martin, et elle n'attendit pas son reste, et quitta la pièce.

- Ca ne va pas ?

- Oh que non ! Lui répondit celle-ci. Elle est…

- Je n'ai pas à vous le dire, je pense, mais elle a besoin de soutien.

Lilly acquiesça et quitta à son tour la pièce.

- Et Lilly, acceptez aussi l'aide des autres. Continua t'il à voix basse.


	15. Chapter 15

Elena et Danny étaient avec un technicien. Danny parlait avec Vivian. Scotty et Nick se tenaient derrière le technicien et regardaient l'écran d'ordinateur. Lilly arriva à son tour suivit de Kat. Nick se dirigea vers elle, et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

- Merci Nick. Fit Kat.

- Tu ne m'avais pas habitué à m'appeler par mon prénom.

- Il y a un début à tout. Répondit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Scotty lança un rapide regard à Lilly qui détourna le sien. Il comprit qu'il fallait qu'il lui parle. A rester en froid, n'aiderait pas Kat.

- Qui a appelé chez Dina Miller ? Demanda Lilly.

- Voix trafiquée. Répondit le technicien.

- Mais il s'est présenté comme étant un des ravisseurs de Veronica. Souligna Danny.

- Kat, commença Scotty. Il… Il demande une rançon, et souhaite que Jarrod et toi la lui apportiez.

- Vous l'avez écouté ? Demanda Kat avec anxiété.

- Tu sais bien, qu'ils y ont été obligés. La rassura Lilly.

Kat ne répondit pas et se contenta de soutenir le regard de son amie. Scotty regardait, impuissant, tandis que Danny surveillait Elena du coin de l'œil. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette histoire la bouleversait autant. Lilly demanda donc à ce que l'enregistrement de la conversation soit écouté. Kat acquiesça et prit la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne.

* * *

Dans une autre pièce, Will, Samantha, Jack, Stillman, Martin et Jarrod venaient d'écouter la demande de rançon. Jarrod s'était assis sur une chaise et s'était pris la tête entre les mains. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir responsable. Samantha essaya de le rassurer.

- 200 000 dollars ? S'enquit Jack. Pourquoi une telle somme ?

- C'est ce que je lui dois. Murmura Jarrod.

- Ce que vous lui devez ? Répéta Will.

- Lorsqu'on s'est fait prendre, on venait de traiter avec Maluzi. Mais on, avait pas eu le temps de payer tout ce qu'on devait… Il restait la somme de…

- 200 000 dollars ! S'exclama John.

- Bon, nous avons donc une sérieuse piste. Indiqua Jack. Martin, va prévenir les autres. Jarrod, je crois que le moment est venu pour que Kat et vous, vous expliquiez.

Jarrod le regarda et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

Danny demanda au technicien d'enclencher la lecture du message.

_- Mme Dina Miller ? Demanda la voix._

_- Oui. Répondit Dina._

_- Je vous appelle pour un problème bien particulier._

_- Quel problème ? Demanda la voix tremblante de Dina._

_- Je pense que vous devez le savoir. Il y a un truc que le père de votre petite-fille me doit. Et croyez-moi, si ce n'était pas très important, je ne vous appellerais pas !_

_- Mais pourquoi vous en prendre à ma fille et à ma petite-fille ? Vous en avez après ce…_

_- Parce qu'il m'a pris quelque chose qui m'appartenait. Il m'a volé. Et cette chose a une certaine valeur pour moi._

_- Pourquoi…_

_- Il ne me laisse pas le choix. Il m'a pris quelque chose de valeur pour moi._

_- Et vous vous vengez…_

_- Seulement, si Jarrod me rembourse la somme de 200 000 dollars._

* * *

La communication fut coupée à ce moment. Kat, regardait un point invisible. Lilly avait gardé sa main dans la sienne, et la serrait. Kat n'arrivait pas à réagir. Elle ressentait tellement d'émotions qu'elle ne savait pas comment les exprimer. Inquiète, Lilly lui demanda si elle allait bien ? Pour toute réponse, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Lilly allait la suivre, mais Scotty l'en empêcha.

- Elle a besoin d'être seule Lil. Lui dit-il doucement.

- Non, elle a besoin de repères. Elle…

- Lil, crois-moi tu l'aideras bien plus en restant ici, qu'en la suivant.

- Tu…

Nick vint les interrompre, et Danny en profita pour emmener Scotty un peu plus loin.

- Elle vous tient tête souvent comme cela ? Demanda t'il à Scotty.

- Elle est têtue ! Mais c'est une qualité pour bosser dans notre unité. Kat l'a cette qualité, Lilly l'a…

- Et vous l'avez aussi je suppose ? Fit Danny en souriant.

- Je suppose oui…

- Et vous acceptez difficilement d'avoir tort !

- Je crois que ce trait de caractère, nous devons l'avoir en commun ? Fit Scotty à Danny.

Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent.

- Mais je crois qu'on a mieux à faire pour le moment. Fit Scotty. Parler de notre héritage maintenant, est une…

- Perte de temps, oui.

* * *

Elena s'approcha d Lilly. Elle vit que la jeune femme était désemparée et essaya de la réconforter. De son côté, Kat était à côté du distributeur et se servit un café. Elle bu une gorgée et dû admettre que Jack avait raison, le café du distributeur avait un goût infâme. Elle sentit une présence derrière elle et se retourna.

- Salut ! Commença Jarrod d'une voix timide.

- Salut ! Répondit-elle sur un même ton.

- Je ne pensais pas te revoir dans de pareilles…

- Je sais… Je sais. Je…

- J'ai changé Kat. Je… On dit que d'avoir un enfant…

- Avoir un enfant ! Tu… Tu peux me dire quand tu as été présent pour elle ?

- Kat, j'étais en taule, et tu m'as écarté volontairement de votre vie !

- Parce que je veux le meilleur pour elle ! Et que le meilleur ne rime pas avec toi !

- Je veux faire une demande de droit de garde. Elle est autant ma fille que la tienne.

- J'ai pas de soucis à me faire. Vu ton passé, aucun juge ne t'accorderas…

- C'est pour ça que je suis à la lettre ce que mon officier de probation me conseille.

- Mais arrête ! Tu es fait pour vivre dans la rue, et gagner ta vie facilement ! Tu…

- Tu y as goûté comme moi à cette vie !

- Non ! Moi je bosse honnêtement. Je suis flic et tous les matins quand je me lève, je suis fière de servir mon pays !

- Et tous les matins tu regardes Veronica, et tu ne peux t'empêcher de penser à moi, à nous, à ce qu'on a vécu !

- On n'a rien vécu tous les 2. Il n'y a pas eu de nous, et il n'y en aura jamais ! Elle saura juste ce qu'il faut savoir à ton sujet.

- Elle ne t'a jamais posé de questions sur moi ? Je ne te crois pas. Un enfant, quand il n'a pas ses 2 parents pose cette question dès son plus jeune âge. Je l'ai posé à mon père, qui m'a répondu que ma mère était partie…

- Ta mère s'est enfuie avec le 1er venu et ton père s'est mis à boire… Oui je sais ! Tu as…

- J'ai énormément souffert, et c'est vrai j'ai commis d'énormes erreurs. Mais… Je l'aime. C'est ma fille Kat. Notre fille. Si tu ne me supportes pas, c'est ton droit. Si tu ne supportes pas le fait que tu aies craqué, c'est ton droit. Mais Veronica ne doit pas justifier ta haine. Ne te sers pas d'elle pour me détester.

Kat pleurait, et Jarrod s'était rapproché d'elle. Lentement, il lui prit une de ses mains et la serra dans la sienne.

- Si on continue à se détester, d'accord, pas de problème pour moi. Mais faisons la paix, momentanément, pour la retrouver. On n'arrivera à rien si on ne se soutient pas.

La jeune femme releva la tête et leur regard se croisa. Elle capitula. Il avait raison. Ils arriveraient à se supporter le temps de la retrouver. Stillman passait dans le coin et avait vu la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Il avait faillit intervenir, mais s'était interdit toute action. Il fallait les laisser régler ce problème tous les 2, et ne pas s'en mêler.

* * *

Jarrod partit, et Kat prit un peu de temps pour se ressaisir, mais rien n'y faisait. Ses larmes inondaient son visage, elle se laissa glisser contre le mur et se retrouva à même le sol. Elle avait recroquevillé ses genoux contre elle et y nicha sa tête. Elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer, pourtant il le fallait. Sa mère lui disait tout le temps que de pleurer permettait d'évacuer la tension. Une fois que les larmes se calment, vient une période où on est plus serein. Elle ne sentit pas une présence à côté d'elle. Elle ne se rendit pas compte non plus que cette personne s'était assise à côté d'elle. Aussi elle sursauta quand elle entendit qu'on l'appelait. Elle releva son visage baigné de larmes et eut la stupéfaction de voir que cette personne était Curtis Bell.

- Je… Ca va aller ! Merci. Fit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Je…

- Prenez votre temps…

- Du temps ! Du temps on en a pas ! Un taré veut que son abruti de père lui rembourse une somme qu'il lui aurait volé ! Et cette somme, je ne l'ai pas, il ne l'a pas… Et… S'énerva t'elle. Alors, vos bêtises de prendre son temps…

- On trouvera une solution… Je vous le promets. Fit-il en la regardant fixement.

- Je… Je ne supporterais pas de la perdre. Répondit Kat plus doucement. Elle… Je n'ai jamais autant aimé une personne comme je l'aime… Elle est toute ma vie !

- Je sais… On se demande comment un si petit être peut donner et recevoir autant d'amour. Mais… Les enfants nous comblent de bonheur. Alors, je vous le répète, je vous promets qu'on fera tout notre possible, et je m'y engage personnellement.

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase en passant un de ses bras sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui releva la tête. Elle hésita à répondre, puis finalement se tut. Après quelques secondes, il se releva, et commença à s'éloigner.

- Je dois rencontrer Jack Malone. On va essayer de voir comment on peut réunir l'argent qu'il demande…

- Merci ! L'interrompit Kat. Pour tout. Merci. Et, je suis désolée…

- Vous n'avez pas à être désolée. Je suis père, et je serais moi aussi dans votre état si…

Elle lui sourit timidement, il lui répondit et s'éloigna. Elle resta encore un peu seule, et se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers le bureau central.


	16. Chapter 16

_11h30 Disparue depuis 24 heures._

Curtis Bell, John Stillman, Jack Malone et Paula Van Doren _(On ne la voit plus dans WaT, mais je la fais revenir dans cette fic)_étaient toujours dans le bureau de Jack. Ils cherchaient le meilleur moyen pour régler la somme. Martin jetait de temps à autre un regard vers le bureau, et baissait la tête instinctivement. Samantha s'en aperçut.

- Ca se passe si mal que ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais Jack est énervé contre Van Doren.

- Donc ça se passe mal ! Remarqua Elena.

Kat releva la tête, et la rebaissa aussitôt. Lilly s'en aperçut et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- C'est de ma faute ! Fit-elle soudain. C'est… Je lui avais toujours promis qu'on irait à New York…

- Ce n'est pas ta faute Kat ! Rétorqua Lilly. Et ce n'est pas celle de Jarrod.

- Tout est de ma faute ! Je…

- Hey ! Arrête de dire ça !

- On a un appel ! Fit Danny. Il appelle Dina !

Kat se leva et s'approcha rapidement du bureau de l'agent Taylor. Martin, se dirigera vers le bureau de Jack. Elena parlait avec Vivian. Nick, Scotty, Will et Lilly s'étaient approchés à leur tour, tandis que Samantha revenait déjà avec Jarrod qui était sortit prendre l'air. Les 2 équipes tournaient un peu en rond. Kat avait fait sa déposition et avait tenu à ce que ce soit Elena qui le fasse.

* * *

**_Petit flash back._**

- Je sais que ce moment est un moment dur à passer, mais là Kat, nous ne pouvons plus attendre.

- Je sais… Je suis prête. Fit-elle en regardant à travers la vitre sans tain.

Elle avait demandé à Lilly d'assister à sa déposition. La jeune femme avait acquiescé.

- Alors Kat, vous étiez avec votre fille à Central Park. Racontez-moi ce que vous y faisiez ?

- Veronica marchait bien trop vite pour trouver une place pour pique-niquer. Mais elle est entrée dans une période où…

- Oui, ma fille est pareille. Elles nous aiment, mais pas en public.

Kat sourit.

- On a enfin trouvé un endroit ombragé, mais le soleil arrivait à percer à travers les feuilles des arbres. On venait de commencer à manger quand elle s'est levée pour ramasser un papier qui volait à cause de la brise. Et…

- Continuez Kat. L'encouragea Elena.

- Je les ai vu arriver. Ces types, mais je n'ai pas fais attention… J'aurais dû pourtant. Veronica avait ramassé un papier que l'un d'eux a fait tomber. Elle lui a redonné, et il lui a souris en la remerciant.

- C'était la 1ère fois que vous les croisiez donc… Ils vous ont repéré.

- L'un des 2 lui a dit que quand elle sera plus grande, elle ferait tourner des têtes. Et elle est revenue avec un petit sourire.

- La 2ème fois qu'ils sont…

- Il n'y a que moi qui les ai vu, mais dès qu'ils s'en sont aperçus ils ont tourné la tête. Je ne me suis pas plus préoccupée plus que ça de leur comportement. Pourtant quand on y pense…

- J'ai moi aussi ce défaut. Je suis à l'affût du moindre geste suspect. Je crois que ce défaut s'accentue quand nous devenons parents.

- Oui, mais là, je ne me suis pas méfiée. La seule fois où j'aurais dû, je ne l'ai pas fait.

- Parlez-moi de votre enlèvement, Kat. Demanda Elena doucement.

- Tout s'est passé vite. Veronica s'est levée pour aller chercher quelque chose dans le sac à dos qui était à côté de moi. Je lui ai demandé de me dire ce dont elle avait besoin, je le lui aurais donné. J'ai tourné la tête même pas 10 secondes, et c'est là qu'ils se sont occupés de nous. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait qu'elle s'évanouissait déjà. Moi j'ai essayé de me débattre, et le 2ème est venu aider, et m'ont assommé.

Elle avait fait ce récit sur un ton calme qui surprit Elena. Lilly quant à elle, serrait le point derrière la vitre. Elle connaissait son amie, et elle savait que de la voir comme cela, calme en apparence n'était pas normal.

- Je suis désolée de vous demander ça Kat, mais il faut que vous me…

- Oui, je sais, vous voulez plus de détails…

Elena acquiesça, et Kat prit une profonde respiration avant de commencer son récit. Elle avait vu l'un des 2 jeunes agresser sa fille. Elle s'était levée et s'était dirigée vers lui, mais déjà Erik Nixon l'avait attrapé. Elle lui donna un coup de coude dans le ventre. Elle ne savait plus se défendre. Pourtant à l'école de police, elle avait appris comment faire pour appréhender les suspects les plus récalcitrants. Mais, là c'était comme si tout lui était sorti de sa tête. Erick s'était éloigné d'elle sous l'effet du coup, mais Christopher Jefferson était arrivé pour aider son ami. Il avait attrapé Kat et la tenait serrée contre lui, lui emprisonnant les bras. Erik n'eut qu'à la rattraper quand Christopher la frappa derrière la tête. Elena finit de noter la déposition de Kat et tenta de la réconforter.

Lilly, quant à elle ne tenait plus et sortit de la pièce sous le regard de John et Jack. Elle croisa Curtis et Scotty dans le couloir, mais n'y prêta aucune attention. Curtis, fit un signe au jeune homme qui comprit et la rattrapa. A temps, vu qu'elle s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil de la petite salle où se tenaient Jarrod et Martin.

- Ca ne servirait à rien Lilly ! Fit Scotty. Jarrod est…

- Tu le défends maintenant ?

- Toi aussi il me semble ! Fit-il en l'éloignant. Ne me dit pas que Kat a réussi à te…

- Mais il faut qu'on sache ce que cet Enzo veut ?

- Que Jarrod lui rembourse…

- Je sais bien… Mais…

- Elle est forte Lil ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Car tu es là pour elle.

- Oui, je suis là, et je craque comme si…

- Tu n'es pas seule Lilly… Il faut que tu le comprennes ça ! D'accord, vous vous soutenez toutes les 2, mais il faut que tu comprennes que tu comptes pour d'autres personnes. Le chef est comme un fou quand il voit que ça ne va pas. Et…

- Et quoi ? Le coupa Lilly.

Scotty se tut. Cette affaire faisait ressortir quelque chose dont il n'avait jamais pris conscience. La jeune femme venait de sortir d'une période négative, et il n'avait pas été celui qui l'avait le plus aidé. Elle avait trouvé le soutien qu'il ne lui avait pas fourni en la personne de Kat, et ça, il avait du mal à le supporter. Il ne l'avait jamais dit, il s'était contenté de garder ça pour lui. Il se rappela les conseils de son chef. Elle le devança avant qu'il ne commence à lui parler.

- Je sais… J'ai agi comme une idiote tout à l'heure. Fit-elle pleine de remords en repensant au fait qu'elle avait presque sauté au cou de son collègue. Je suis désolée Scotty. Continua t'elle.

- C'est oublié Lil. La rassura t'il. Ca n'allait pas, et tu…

- Ce n'est pas moi qui… C'est de Kat qu'il s'agit et je me…

Il s'approcha d'elle doucement en la regardant. Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur le visage d la jeune femme, et il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que ce qui arrivait à Kat, la touchait au plus haut niveau. A un tel point qu'elle culpabilisait de ne pas pouvoir l'aider plus. Elle avait la tête baissée et la releva. Leurs regards se croisèrent pour s'accrocher. Elle ressentit un trouble s'emparer d'elle. Jamais il ne l'avait regardé de cette façon. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti une gêne pour soutenir son regard. Avec son pouce, il essuya une larme qui perlait au coin de son œil, et il continua son geste en lui caressant la joue. Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant aller à ce sentiment de bien être qui l'envahissait. Il attarda son geste sur cette joue, elle posa sa main sur la sienne et la serra. Ils se dévisageaient.

- Je suis là, ne l'oublie pas Lil. Murmura t'il.

Elle le remercia en lui souriant timidement. Kat était sortie de la salle d'interrogatoire et se dirigea vers l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, en ne sachant pas qu'ils y étaient. Elle s'arrêta et regarda la scène qui se jouait devant elle avec un petit sourire. Elle s'était toujours doutée qu'il y avait un lien particulier entre ses 2 collègues, et elle ne se trompait pas de beaucoup en voyant ce qu'il se déroulait devant elle. Bien qu'elle appréciait le fait que Lilly et elle soient devenues de proches amies, elle se doutait que la jeune femme cherchait aussi la stabilité ailleurs. Elle lui serait reconnaissante très longtemps pour le mal qu'elle se donnait à retrouver Veronica, et elle se demandait comment lui rendre la pareille. Elle sourit, la solution se trouvait devant elle.

**_Fin du flash._**


	17. Chapter 17

Le ravisseur était en ligne avec la mère de Kat. Il insista alors pour parler à Jarrod. Il savait qu'il avait repris contact avec elle pour revoir Veronica. Jack et Stillman étaient sortis du bureau, Curtis les suivait. Danny interrogea son chef du regard.

- Appelle Vivian ! Commença Jack.

- Je suis déjà avec elle au téléphone. Lui répondit Elena.

Il lui fit signe de le lui passer.

- Salut Viv', fit-il. Il souhaite parler à Jarrod, c'est ça ?

- Oui Jack, mais…

- Qu'a dit Dina ?

- Qu'il n'était pas là, mais qu'elle allait essayer de le trouver.

- Il…

- Jack, ça me fait penser que ce n'est pas Enzo Maluzi qui a appelé. Mais il veut apparemment que ce soit Jarrod qui le recontacte.

Vivian donna le numéro que Jack nota. Il raccrocha.

- Jarrod, vous devez appeler Enzo. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut mais apparemment, c'est à vous qu'il souhaite parler. Il n'a rien voulu dire à votre mère, Kat.

- Et pourquoi… Commença cette dernière.

- Certainement pour convenir du lieu pour la remise de la rançon. Fit Stillman.

- Mais Jarrod n'est pas censé se trouver à New York, répliqua Kat.

- Mais toi, tu y es ! Lui répondit-il. Et il doit penser qu'on se tient mutuellement informés de la situation.

- Autrement dit… Commença Nick.

- Il a ajouté une chose, l'interrompit Jack. La police et le FBI ne doivent surtout pas être au courant.

- Alors que fait-on ? Demanda Lilly. Jarrod est à New York, et ce Maluzi y est aussi, mais ne sait pas que Jarrod s'y trouve…

- Il faut déjà que vous l'appeliez, Jarrod. Intervint Curtis. Et s'il faut que vous retourniez à Philadelphie…

- Vous n'avez pas alerté les médias ? Demanda Jack à Curtis.

- Non. Dans ce genre d'affaire, nous évitons. Il y a eu trop de problèmes dans le passé. Mais il va falloir songer à passer un message d'alerte. Je sais que ce n'est pas ma juridiction, mais je peux essayer de voir avec le procureur.

- Il y a une équipe d'intervention qui se tient prête de toute façon. Lui signala Jack. Dès qu'on a un infime indice sur le lieu où Veronica est retenue, ils quadrilleront le secteur.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, un technicien équipait le téléphone de Jarrod d'un micro. Samantha l'accompagnait et lui donnait quelques conseils sur l'attitude à aborder. Il la rassura, il n'en était pas à son 1er coup d'essai et lui rappela qu'il avait déjà bosser en tant qu'indic. Kat arriva alors, suivit de Danny. Ce dernier interrogea sa collègue du regard qui lui signala que Jarrod était prêt. Kat s'approcha de lui.

- Je te demanderais juste d'être prudent. Lui dit-elle. Et… Et… balbutia t'elle.

- Et quoi ? Demanda t'il en la fixant. Je l'aime Kat, et je ne veux que son bonheur.

- Quand tout sera terminé… Je… On… On pourra voir comment on s'organise pour elle.

- Kat, je ne veux pas de ta pitié.

- Je pense à elle là ! Si pour qu'elle soit heureuse, il faut que tu sois présent dans sa vie, je… J'accepte.

Jarrod regarda Kat et lui offrit un timide sourire. Danny et Samantha se regardèrent et se sourirent. La jeune femme regardait la scène et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à son fils. Même s'il n'était qu'un petit bébé, il avait un père. Et le fuir n'était pas la meilleure des solutions. Elle prit donc la résolution de l'appeler.

- Il va falloir appeler, Jarrod. Fit Nick en s'approchant d'eux.

- C'est moi qui vais vous accompagner avec l'agent Malone. Intervint Stillman.

Kat regarda son chef.

- Je suis désolé, Kat, mais…

- Chef, laissez-moi y assister aussi. C'est ma fille…

- D'accord, fit-il. Mais promettez-moi…

- Je vous le promets ! Répondit-elle avec reconnaissance.

* * *

5 minutes plus tard, Jarrod se trouvait dans une petite salle avec Jack et John. Le technicien finissait les derniers détails et donna le signal.

- Bon, souvenez-vous, commença Jack, Restez naturel, ne vous occupez que de nos signes.

Jarrod acquiesça et Kat arriva en même temps. Elle lança un regard à Jarrod qui composa le numéro. Après 2 sonneries, une voix masculine répondit.

- Allô !

- C'est Jarrod.

- Alors là c'est la meilleure de l'année. Un revenant. T'as besoin de quoi ? Fit Enzo Maluzi ironiquement.

- J'ai eu ton message comme quoi il fallait que je te rappelle.

- Je me disais bien aussi que ton histoire de rentrer dans le droit chemin était des foutaises.

- Je ne cherche qu'à protéger ma fille.

- Tu la protèges depuis quand ? 5 minutes ? Oui, comme tu peux le voir, je suis très informé de la situation. Tout comme je sais que tu es à New York actuellement, avec Kat Miller. Et que les types du FBI enregistrent notre communication.

- Je te jure que je ne suis pas avec les types du FBI. Il n'y a que Kat avec moi. Elle m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas prévenir les flics de ton appel.

Enzo fit mine d'acquiescer.

- Je me doutais que ta vraie nature reviendrait tu sais. Tu sais ce que je veux, et je sais ce que Kat veut. Elle n'a fait appel à toi que parce qu'elle y est obligée.

- Laisse-là en dehors de ça. Je ne veux pas que Veronica soit privée aussi de sa mère.

- Tu as retrouvé une conscience en prison donc ? Ou tu te soucies un peu de l'avenir de ta fille ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Tu le sais très bien. Tu as une dette envers moi. Ca te rappelle quelque chose si je te parle de la livraison spéciale ?

- Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas cette somme.

- Donc tu peux dire au revoir à cette ravissante enfant.

- Mais enfin, tu peux me dire où je peux trouver cette somme ?

- Je te fais confiance là-dessus. Tu dois bien avoir garder quelques potes dans le milieu ?

- Pourquoi t'en prendre à une gamine ? Elle est innocente dans cette histoire. Pourquoi ne pas t'en prendre à moi directement ?

- Parce que je savais que je t'atteindrais plus facilement. Et surtout, si je m'étais attaqué à toi, qui m'aurait remboursé ce que tu me dois ?

- Ca te manque tant que ça la prison ?

- Ca suffit Jarrod, je ne rigole plus. Mon fric je le veux dans 5 heures, à l'endroit où elles ont été enlevées.

- T'es toujours aussi simplet ! Ce coin est quadrillé par les flics.

- Comment le sais-tu si les flics ne vous épaulent pas ?

Jack et John se regardèrent. Kat ne réagissait pas, elle n'y arrivait pas. Jack fit un signe à Jarrod de continuer.

- Je suppose qu'ils sont là. Tu sais comment ils sont ! Ca fait 24h, et ils n'ont toujours aucune piste. Alors ils continuent de quadriller la scène.

Kat le dévisagea avec un air sarcastique. Elle détestait son humour, alors qu'il y a une dizaine d'années, c'était justement cet humour qui l'avait attirée.

- Bon, très bien… Là au moins je sais que tu ne me doubles pas. Alors tu te souviens du coup d'état chez les Dark Angels ?

- Oui. Fit Jarrod en voyant ce que voulait Enzo.

- Donc dans 5 heures, on se retrouve dans la ruelle de leur ancien repère. Attention, tu viens avec elle seulement. Et surtout… Pas de coup tordu, et qu'elle ne joue pas à la fliquette.

- J'ai une requête. Commença Jarrod. Je voudrais que tu me donnes des nouvelles de Veronica avant de procéder à la remise de cette somme.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Répondit Enzo.

Il raccrocha. Le technicien fit un signe de tête négatif.

* * *

- Ce type est balèze. Ila réussi à dévier son signal. Il n'est connecté à aucun émetteur américain, mais passe par quelques-uns en Europe.

- On ne peut pas les pister donc ? Se renseigna Jack.

- Non… On ne peut même pas savoir s'il était à New York, et s'il…

- Pourquoi avoir donné rendez-vous dans le Bronx dans ce cas ? Remarqua Kat nerveuse. Il va envoyer un…

- Non, je le connais. Fit Jarrod. Il a un compte personnel à régler avec moi, donc il honorera ce rendez-vous.

- Vous pouvez le certifier ? Demanda John.

- Oui. Répondit-il songeur.

- Quoi ? S'enquit Kat inquiète.

- Rien…

- Non, il n'y a pas rien. Fit Kat qui commençait à comprendre ce que Jarrod avait en tête.

- Kat, c'est la seule solution… Il ne veut pas de flics ni de FBI avec nous. S'il détecte la présence de ne serait-ce un agent de la circulation… Je le connais ce type. Il est capable de tout… Et quand je dis tout, c'est…

- Vous croyez que… Commença Jack.

- Oh que oui… Car je vous jure que je ne sais pas où trouver ces 200 000 dollars.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça… Commença John.

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Répéta Curtis qui venait d'arriver accompagné de Kendall Strokes, substitut du procureur.

- Vous avez du nouveau ? Ne pu s'empêcher Kat.

- On essaie de rassembler l'argent. Répondit Kendall. Et comme il ne faut pas que se soit de l'argent que l'on puisse tracer facilement, les numéros des billets ne doivent pas se suivre.

- Mais comment… Fit Kat.

- On a la possibilité d'y intégrer un mouchard. Répondit Jack. Seulement…

- Non ! S'exclama Jarrod. Il a dit pas de flics. Vous ne savez pas de quoi il est capable !

- On peut s'arranger… Tenta Curtis en fixant Kat.

- S'arranger ? Comment ? Fit-elle en soutenant son regard.

- Un agent en civil peut se faire passer pour un type qui vous a fourni la somme demandée.

- Oui, Curtis a raison. Signala Jack. On peut…

- Attendez… Faut que se soit crédible ! Enzo doit connaître tous les dealers et chef de gangs du coin…

- Il connaît toutes tes connaissances ? Fit Kat.

- Je…

- T'es sûr de ça ? T'es sûr qu'il connaît tous tes potes ? Continua t'elle en mimant des guillemets.

- Ecoute Kat, ce type tu le connais un peu non ? Il a le bras long.

- Il n'a jamais vu les 2 types qui t'avaient refilé le tuyau sur le plus gros deal de…

- La mine ! S'exclama Jarrod. Les frères mexicains… Tu…

- Kat, vous pensez à quoi ? S'enquit Jack.

Elle leur raconta son plan. Au début Jack tiquait, mais voyant que la jeune femme reprenait un peu d'espoir en en parlant, il lui dit qu'il verrait avec l'équipe d'intervention.


	18. Chapter 18

10 minutes plus tard, ils sortirent de la pièce. Les autres qui étaient restés en dehors du bureau, se levèrent.

- Alors ? Fit Lilly en s'approchant de la jeune femme.

Stillman s'approcha de Scotty et lui demanda de le suivre. Lilly regarda intriguée son collègue et détourna son regard à nouveau sur Kat. Jack s'était lui aussi dirigé vers Danny. Kat les suivit en disant à Lilly qu'elle lui parlerait plus tard.

* * *

_13h30. Disparue depuis 26 heures._

- Autrement dit, fit Danny. Vous voulez qu'on joue le rôle de ces 2 mexicains ?

- Je suis d'accord, c'est risqué ! Renchérit Scotty. Et pourquoi nous ?

- Tu ne m'avais pas habitué à ça Valens ! Fit Kat. Je pensais que tu regrettais le terrain, et…

- Oui, mais on n'est pas entraîné là, Kat !

- Il a raison. Continua Danny. Il y a toujours le risque qu'Enzo Maluzi se soit renseigné sur ce transfert avec ces mexicains.

- Vous serez en relation avec le SWAT. Intervint Jack. Je les ai contacté pour les informer de ce plan. Et ils nous ont donné leur accord.

- Jack… Commença Danny.

- Scotty s'il te plaît. Fit Kat en fixant le jeune homme. Je te le demande comme une faveur. Je ne suis rien sans Veronica… Je sais que… Je te connais et je sais qu'on peut compter sur toi.

- Oui, mais là Kat, il ne s'agit pas de démanteler un quelconque réseau… C'est de ta fille qu'il s'agit !

- Et si je m'appelais Lilly Rush, je pense que tu ne reculerais pas devant cette option ! S'exclama Kat en lançant un regard noir à son collègue.

- Kat… Commença Scotty abasourdi. Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Tu es capable de risquer ta carrière pour elle, mais…

- Kat, ça suffit ! L'interrompit Stillman. Ce n'est pas en rejetant votre rage sur nous que…

- Je suis désolée. Répondit-elle timidement. Mais…

- Je sais, continua t'il.

Jack et Danny les observaient, et ce dernier réfléchissait.

- Si je comprends bien, il n'y a que Jarrod qui les a vu ces mexicains ? S'enquit Danny.

- Oui, lui répondit Kat.

- Vous en êtes vraiment certaine ? Demanda Jack en fixant la jeune femme.

- Oui ! Ces 2 frères avaient une dette à payer envers le gang de Jarrod. Ils les rencardaient, et évitaient ainsi la prison. Leur tuyau sur un échange dans une mine désaffectée a été notre plus gros coup !

- Maintenant que tu le dis, je crois m'en rappeler aussi. Intervint Scotty. Je bossais encore aux stups à cette époque, et…

- Et je certifie les propos de mes 2 agents. Continua Stillman. Cette histoire de deal a été le plus gros coup de tous les temps. Non seulement, un trafic en tout genre a été évité, mais il a permit de démanteler plusieurs gangs.

- Et Enzo Maluzi ignore ce coup ? Demanda Jack.

- Il n'ignore pas ce coup, vu qu'il y a participé ! Le renseigna Kat. Mais il ignore tout du tuyau des 2 mexicains.

Ils parlèrent pendant encore une dizaine de minutes, et parvinrent à s'entendre. Scotty et Danny acceptèrent donc de jouer le jeu et d'accompagner Kat et Jarrod lors de l'échange. Avant qu'ils ne sortent de la pièce, Kat retint Scotty.

- Merci pour ce que tu fais… Et… Je voudrais m'excuser pour…

- Hey ! C'est oublié ! Je me doute que tu parlais sous l'influence de la peur. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, je te le promets !

- Cette promesse, c'est à moi que tu la fais, ou…

- Je ne te cache pas que je pense un peu à Lilly. Elle…

- Je sais ! Mais il faut que tu saches que je ne serais pas aussi forte si elle n'était pas là ! Et, je pense qu'elle…

- Et la même chose… Elle ne serait pas aussi forte si elle n'était pas avec toi !

- Ne te voile pas non plus la face Scotty. Lilly, je suis habituée, mais toi…

- Quoi, moi ?

- Elle compte sur toi Scott, et toi tu ne veux pas la décevoir.

Elle s'éloigna.

* * *

_15 heures. Disparue depuis 27 heures et trente minutes._

Elena et Lilly buvaient un café dans la salle de repos. La jeune latina devina tout de suite que Lilly n'était pas aussi forte qu'elle ne le laissait supposer. Scotty et Danny arrivèrent suivis de Kat qui cherchait Jarrod. Elena lui répondit qu'il se trouvait avec Martin, Kendall et Curtis. Elle se rendit donc dans le bureau de Jack et croisa Stillman en route. Avant de quitter la petite pièce, elle se tourna vers Lilly.

- Je t'expliquerais tout promis. Fit-elle sachant qu'après avoir appris leur plan, elle ne comprendrait pas.

- Kat, il n'y a rien à expliquer. Tu essaies de sauver ta fille.

- Et toi aussi, non vous tous, vous m'aidez à le faire.

Danny avait déjà prévenu Elena de leur plan. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

- Non, mais vous êtes fous ? Qui vous dit qu'Enzo ne s'est pas rencardé depuis ?

- Rien en effet. Répondit Scotty. Mais il faut bien tenter quelque chose !

- Tenter quoi ? S'enquit Lilly.

- De jouer le rôle de 2 indics de Jarrod. Lui signala Elena.

- 2 indics ? Questionna t'elle.

- Jarrod a fait appel à 2 frères mexicains pour un coup… L'affaire de la mine. Commença Scotty. Et…

- Et c'est tout naturellement que tu t'es proposé ! Répondit sa collègue en le dévisageant.

- Ce n'est pas nous qui avons eu l'idée. Intervint Danny.

- Et quel rôle vous devrez jouer dans cette affaire qui nous concerne maintenant ?

- Accompagner Jarrod et Kat. Fit Scotty. Et ainsi pouvoir agir plus facilement.

- D'accord ! Ca ne t'a pas servi…

- Sauf que là, on a l'accord du chef de division. La coupa t'il.

- Je te promets de faire attention. Tenta Danny en s'adressant à Elena.

- C'est bien beau de me promettre… Mais…

- Tu penses vraiment que je peux t'abandonner ? Je tiens trop à toi et à Sofia… Je… Il passa une main sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Lilly et Scotty les regardaient, et Elena s'en aperçut. Elle recula et Danny comprit son geste.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous arrêter pour nous. Signala Lilly avec un petit sourire.

- C'est juste que… Commença Elena.

Scotty, lui regardait Lilly, ce que Danny nota. Il essaya d'analyser son attitude, mais n'eut pas le loisir de le faire, vu que Scotty lui demanda ce qu'il y avait. Il répondit que ça allait. Lilly ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle devait penser.

- Merci Scotty. Lâcha t'elle d'un coup en cherchant son regard.

- De quoi ? Ca !

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer. Ce qui provoqua une drôle d'impression chez lui. Elle ne l'avait jamais regardé de cette façon, aussi intense. Elle semblait reconnaissante de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. La seule fois où elle lui avait dit ce mot, elle le remerciait d'avoir agit face à Ed, lors de cette fusillade. Alors qu'elle le remercie pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas encore fait, et qui pouvait rater le touchait. Danny lança un petit regard à Elena, et ils se sourirent. Ils pensaient à la même chose.

Plus loin, Kat avait prévenu que Scotty et Danny avaient accepté de jouer le rôle des frères mexicains. Martin et Curtis, déjà au courant, lui répondirent qu'il fallait que tout soit parfait. Une seule petite erreur pourrait être lourde de conséquences.


	19. Chapter 19

_16 heures 30. Disparue depuis 29 heures._

L'équipe d'intervention planifiait le déroulement de l'échange qui devait avoir lieu à 18h. Entre temps, Enzo avait rappelé Jarrod pour lui donner cette nouvelle heure de rendez-vous. Kat avait eut un moment de panique, mais qui ne dura pas.

- Nous avons réussi à rassembler la somme. Fit Kendall.

- Mais où avez-vous… Commença Lilly.

- Nous avons un compte bloqué qui sert dans ce genre de situation. Répondit Jack. En général, nous récupérons la majeure partie de l'argent d'une rançon.

- En général ! S'exclama Kat. Ca veut dire que…

- Ce que l'agent Malone veut dire, commença Curtis. C'est que oui, il y a des remises de rançons qui ne marchent pas comme prévu, mais ce pourcentage reste…

- Mais continuez.. Lança Jarrod. Continuez de rassurer les parents comme vous le faites et…

- Il a raison Jarrod ! Intervint Kat. Ecoute, je fais ce boulot, et c'est ce qu'on dit. Et justement, si on prévient que ça peut rater, c'est pour éviter de fausses illusions. Je sais que cette fois c'est différent. C'est de notre fille qu'il s'agit, mais même si j'ai un fol espoir que ce plan fonctionne, il peut très bien aussi rater. Et c'est grâce à mon métier que je le sais.

- Je sais bien… Fit Jarrod. Mais…

- Moi aussi je suis anxieuse. Le rassura Kat.

* * *

L'agent Smith qui coordonnait l'opération expliqua qu'ils seraient tous équipés de micros et minis caméras. Scotty et Danny écoutaient attentivement. Ils ne jouaient pas un rôle important, mais seraient en 1ère ligne si cela était nécessaire. Kat commença à se sentir mal à l'aise et sortit. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle se dirigea vers la petite terrasse de la salle de repos. Lilly la suivit.

- Hey ! Ca va ? Demanda cette dernière.

- Oui ! Répondit Kat en fuyant le regard de son amie.

- Si tu dois me mentir, évite de piquer mes répliques ! Rétorqua Lilly avec un petit sourire.

Kat sourit timidement.

- J'ai peur ! Dit-elle nerveusement.

- C'est normal…

- T'imagines que si ça se passe mal… Si ce Enzo découvre que Danny et Scotty sont… Jarrod m'a un peu raconté ce dont était capable Enzo… Et…

Tout en parlant, sa voix tremblait pour finalement se briser.

- Lil, je ne supporterais pas de la perdre… Surtout par ma faute. Je… Elle ne put finir.

Lilly s'approcha de Kat et doucement la pris dans ses bras. La jeune s'y réfugia et laissa libre cours à son chagrin et sa rage.

- Je suis là, Kat. Murmura Lilly. On est tous là ! Regarde, même Curtis se donne à fond sur cette affaire. Il n'était pas du tout obligé de nous suivre à New York. Et même, d'ailleurs, nous lui devons de devoir participer à cette enquête. C'est lui qui a convaincu le procureur de nous laisser y participer ici. A Philadelphie, nous y avions tous les droits, mais ici…

- Jarrod veut faire une demande pour un droit de visite. Annonça Kat du tac au tac.

Lilly la regarda.

- Voilà, c'est à ça que tu dois penser. A cette demande que Jarrod veut faire. Si tu penses à ça, c'est que tu positives. Et si tu positives, tu ne broies pas du noir…

- Et il y aurait moins de risques lors de cet échange.

- Je sais très bien que de te dire que tout va bien se passer est une énorme bêtise, mais…

- Tu dis que Curtis Bell a…

- Je pensais que tu ne te préoccupais pas de lui ? Fit Lilly avec un petit sourire énigmatique. A mon avis, il ne fait pas ça sur toutes les affaires.

- Je vais commencer à croire sérieusement que tu veux me caser avec lui !

- Moi ? Moi je ferais ça ? Alors là ma vieille tu te fais des films toute seule ! Et si tu te fais des films, c'est que ça doit te travailler un peu quand même !

- Ah oui ! Et cette conversation que vous avez eue la dernière fois au sujet de son attaché-case et des stickers ? Ne me dis pas…

- T'es jalouse dis-moi ! Fit Lilly avec un énorme sourire. Je le savais ! Tu es jalouse ! Alors si tu es jalouse c'est que…

- Tais-toi Lil ! Et n'importe quoi ! Je ne suis pas jalouse !

- Mais bien sûr Kat ! Je vais te croire ! Continua Lilly en riant.

- Je te dis que… Et arrête un peu de croire que…Rétorqua Kat avant d'éclater de rire aussi. Et puis, ça te plairait que Nick t'embête autant au sujet de Scotty ?

Elles se regardèrent et ne purent retenir le fou rire qui les gagnait. Plus elles se regardaient et plus elles riaient. Scotty et Nick passèrent dans le coin et les virent. Ils restèrent scotchés face au spectacle qui se tenait devant eux. Ils savaient que les 2 filles s'entendaient très bien, mais de là à ce qu'elles attrapent un fou rire dans un moment pareil, non ! Nick décida de passer son chemin, mais Scotty resta incapable de bouger. Il n'avait vu Lilly qu'une fois dans cet état. Et il se mit à penser qu'avec Kat, elle agissait bien différemment qu'avec lui.

* * *

De leur côté, Lilly et Kat essuyaient les larmes qui coulaient le long de leurs visages. En reprenant son souffle, la Kat regarda son amie.

- Merci Lil !

- Pourquoi ? Pour ce fou rire ?

- Oui, pour ce fou rire ! Tu sais quand…

- La dernière fois ! Oui ! Dans ce magasin, où la dame devant nous tentait d'expliquer ce qu'elle voulait ! C'était juste après l'enquête…

Kat l'interrompit, et désigna Scotty qui hésitait à signaler sa présence.

- En tout cas, une chose est sûre ! Commença Kat. Tu lui manques !

- Manquer à qui ?

Lilly suivit le geste de Kat et aperçut Scotty qui voyant qu'on l'avait découvert hésitait quant à l'attitude qu'il devait prendre.

- Du nouveau ? Demanda Kat.

- Non. On est prêt maintenant…

- Crois-moi Scotty, on ne sera jamais prêts pour cette mission… Répondit-elle.

Elle s'éloigna, Lilly allait la suivre, mais Scotty la retint.

- Ca va ? S'enquit-il.

- Non… Elle ne va pas. Elle a peur, et…

- Je parlais de toi !

- Je vais bien Scott ! Arrête un peu de me materner, et préoccupes-toi de Kat.

- Je te connais…

- Je tiens le coup, et je tiendrais le coup ! Pour elle. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je…

- Je le sais bien, Scotty. Fit Lilly doucement. Je connais « notre petit signal », et je n'attendrais pas pour le déclencher. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Mais merci pour tout. Merci d'être là. Je sais que je ne te le dis pas assez.

Scotty se perdit dans le regard de sa collègue. Il vit toute la détermination qu'il y attendait de voir. Il sut qu'elle disait vrai. Lilly s'éloigna à son tour et il prit son temps pour se ressaisir. Il savait qu'elle prenait sur elle. Trop même. Elle ne voulait pas montrer à Kat qu'elle avait peur, elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle avait confiance.


	20. Chapter 20

_18 heures. Disparue depuis 30 heures 30 minutes. New York, 5ème avenue au niveau du Bronx._

Kat et Jarrod attendaient devant un immeuble délabré. La jeune femme ne pensait à rien. Elle faisait le vide dans sa tête, et vérifiait sa montre toutes les 30 secondes.

- Il est en retard ! Et s'il avait deviné que… Commença t'elle en jetant un rapide regard à Danny et Scotty qui attendaient dans la voiture.

- On fait comme on a dit, Kat. S'il nous demande qui ils sont, on leur dit qu'ils nous ont aidé à rassembler l'argent et qu'ils veulent s'assurer qu'on ne l'utilise pas pour les doubler.

- Et tu penses qu'il va croire à cette histoire ?

- Kat, je le connais ! Je sais comment fonctionne Enzo. Fais-moi confiance.

- Et c'est justement ce qui me dérange ! Te faire confiance… Je…

- Quand vous aurez fini de vous chamailler, vous 2, lança la voix de Scotty dans leur oreillette. Vous nous le direz… Une voiture approche.

Kat et Jarrod se regardèrent et virent une voiture ralentir et s'arrêter. Une deuxième s'arrêta derrière. Un homme sortit de la 1ère et se dirigea vers eux.

- Je croyais qu'on avait dit personne d'autres à part vous 2 ! Lança Enzo Maluzi à Jarrod.

Scotty et Danny les avaient rejoint.

- Nous ne sommes pas n'importe qui ! Répondit Danny. Miguel Ramirez. Et voici mon frère Juan Ramirez. Continua t'il en désignant Scotty.

- 2 vieux potes de Jarrod.

- Ils avaient une dette à me payer, donc je leur ai demandé de l'aide pour le fric. Fit Jarrod.

- Et vous n'y avez vu aucun inconvénient, Kat ? Je peux vous appeler Kat ? Ajouta Enzo.

- Nous sommes là pour conclure un marché, alors…

- Hey tout doux ! Jarrod, tu n'as pas dit à ta copine qu'il ne fallait pas s'énerver.

- J'ai une faveur à te demander, Enzo. Avant de te filer le fric, où…

- Je me doutais que Kat voudrait avoir des nouvelles…

Il fit signe à quelqu'un dans la deuxième voiture de descendre. L'homme arriva et tendit un portable.

- Voilà ! Fit-il en tendant l'appareil à Kat.

La jeune femme le prit et aussitôt le colla à son oreille. Elle parvint à peine à murmurer un allô. Scotty la regardait et s'efforçait de paraître stoïque. Kat se ressaisit.

- Hey Veronica ! Tu vas bien ? Ne t'inquiètes, je suis là. Et je vais faire tout ce qu'il faut pour te sortir de là. Je te le promets mon cœur.

- Maman, ton épaule ? Demanda la petite fille.

Kat sourit timidement et dû retenir ses larmes. Sa fille était entre les mains de ravisseurs, et tout ce qui l'inquiétait c'était de savoir comment allait l'épaule de sa mère.

- Ca va ! Répondit la jeune femme. Mais toi… Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, mais j'ai peur maman. Viens me chercher. Je…

La communication fut coupée. Kat s'accrocha au portable et répéta le nom de sa fille plusieurs fois. Par dépit, elle raccrocha et les yeux remplis de larmes de rage s'approcha d'Enzo.

- Les types dans votre genre… Ne devraient même pas…

- Même pas quoi ? Demanda Enzo avec un petit sourire. Si vous me dîtes que je suis une ordure de me servir d'une enfant pour… Je savais qu'en me servant de la fille de Jarrod, il réagirait. Et je ne me suis pas trompé. Quand vous étiez retenue aussi, il n'a pas bougé le petit doigt. Donc je sais comment…

- Et si nous passions à l'échange ? Demanda Danny/Miguel.

- Vous êtes pressés ? Fit Enzo.

- C'est juste que le coin ne nous dit pas trop ! Répliqua Scotty/Juan.

- Attends ! Fit Jarrod. Le fric contre Veronica. Où est-elle ? Si elle n'est pas là, pas de fric !

- Elle est déjà en vie ! Tu croyais quoi ? Que se serait aussi facile que ça ?

- Je peux te garantir que cet argent est clean.

- Les numéros ne se suivent pas. Intervint Scotty. C'était ce que vous vouliez ?

- Ramirez… Fit mine de réfléchir Enzo. Bizarre, ce nom ne me dit rien. Vous…

- On se fait discret… Répondit Danny.

- Discrets ? De quoi avez-vous peur ?

- Dîtes-nous où elle est ? Fit Kat en essayant de se contenir.

- Oh, comme c'est dommage… Je pensais que vous appreniez à être calme dans la police ?

- Mais on ne supporte pas que quelqu'un se moque de nous !

- Ca, je suis bien d'accord ! Répondit Enzo. Moi aussi, j'ai horreur qu'on se moque de moi.

- Personne ne se moque de toi… Fit Jarrod. Donne-nous…

- On ne se moque pas de moi ? Bizarre… Les frères Ramirez sont morts il y a 2 ans. Mais bon, Ramirez est un nom commun, je pense !

Jarrod se tut, Kat regardait incrédule le jeune homme. Scotty et Danny s'efforçaient de ne pas montrer leur trouble.

- Mais, après tout, tu dois les connaître plus que moi ! Ajouta Enzo avec un petit sourire moqueur. Ou alors, tu es stupide, et tu pensais que je ne m'étais pas renseigné sur tes fréquentations, soit ces 2 types qui se font passer pour les frères Ramirez, se moquent de toi. Si c'est la 2ème solution, tu ne m'en voudras pas donc de résoudre ce petit problème, à ma manière ?

* * *

Kat avait désobéit aux ordres. Elle ne devait pas porter son arme. Enzo aurait pu s'assurer qu'elle soit désarmée. D'un geste discret, elle tenta d'attraper son arme qui était dans sa poche de veste en jean. Scotty qui était à côté d'elle le remarqua, et se dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais il ne pouvait pas l'arrêter dans son geste. Lentement, elle réussit à attraper la crosse de son arme et par chance Enzo s'était tourné vers Jarrod. Elle continua tout aussi doucement à sortir son arme, l'arma et la plaça sur la nuque d'Enzo.

- Si on vous dit que ces types sont cleans, ils le sont ! Compris !

- Kat ! Je pensais que vous ne seriez pas armée. Comment pouvez-vous l'être si…

Il profita de la petite diversion qu'avait provoqué cette phrase chez la jeune femme, et se retourna, attrapa l'arme et la pointa sur la jeune femme. Danny eut juste le temps d'attraper la sienne, mais les 2 coups partirent en même temps. Kat s'écroula au sol, tandis qu'Enzo se tenait la jambe droite. La douleur lui avait fait lâcher l'arme que Scotty ramassa. Danny appela les renforts, les voitures s'en allèrent et Jarrod se précipita vers Kat.

- Kat, ça va ? Où es-tu touchée ?

Il regarda et vit que le blouson de la jeune femme se noircissait déjà de sang. Paniqué il appela Scotty. L'équipe d'intervention située un peu plus loin arrivait déjà.

- Tu t'es foutu de moi, Jarrod. Mes hommes avaient pour ordre de décamper en vitesse si cela dégénérait.

- Si tu ne veux pas qu'on te bousille l'autre jambe, dis-nous où elle est ? Fit Jarrod avec une rage qu'il essayait de contenir.

- Coopérez maintenant, prévint Danny. N'attendez pas que le FBI vous interroge.

- Et pourquoi je devrais vous croire ?

- Parce que je suis du FBI et que je connais leurs méthodes. Tenta Danny. Croyez-moi, si vous me parlez maintenant, je peux intervenir en votre faveur…

Jarrod se taisait et regardait Scotty qui lui fit signe de laisser Danny continuer. Il commençait à comprendre ce que tentait le jeune homme.

Enzo regardait incrédule Danny.

- Cette petite blague peut vous coûter cher ! Fit-il en désignant Kat

- C'est simple, commença Scotty. L'agent Taylor vous a proposé de…

- Si ce type est du FBI, fit Enzo. Qui êtes-vous ?

Scotty n'eut pas le temps de répondre, l'équipe d'intervention était déjà sur place et encadrait déjà Enzo. Danny dû s'écarter pour les laisser intervenir.

- Vous n'avez pas voulu de la manière douce. Fit Danny. Très bien… Je vous aurais prévenu.

Une équipe médicale arriva et s'occupa de Kat. L'état de la jeune n'était pas alarmant, mais elle avait besoin de soins. Son regard était vide de toute expression, mais elle leva les yeux vers Jarrod qui lui prit les mains et lui promit de continuer à chercher Veronica. Les ambulanciers indiquèrent qu'il fallait qu'ils se rendent d'urgence à l'hôpital. Scotty prévint Danny qu'il accompagnait la jeune femme. Celui-ci acquiesça.


	21. Chapter 21

_20h. Disparue depuis 32 heures et 30 minutes._

Quelque part dans un entrepôt situé sur les quais, sur la zone industrielle, 2 hommes apportaient de quoi manger dans un sac de provisions. L'un des 2 s'agenouilla à la hauteur d'une petite fille.

- Hey, il faut que tu manges un peu quand même ! Tu n'as pas soif ?

Veronica regarda la canette de soda que l'homme lui présentait. Méfiante, elle détourna la tête alors qu'elle mourait de soif. Mais elle savait que d'accepter quoique se soit de la part d'inconnus était quelque chose que sa mère lui avait défendu.

- Ecoute Veronica, nous ne sommes pas totalement stupides. Tu dois avoir sacrément soif et faim. Il n'y a rien dans cette canette, mais si tu veux j'en ouvre une autre, et je bois dans celle-ci.

Il s'exécuta et prit une gorgée de soda.

- Tu vois, je bois…

- Je veux bien… C'est vrai que j'ai soif.

La jeune fille prit la canette des mains de son ravisseur et bu une gorgée. Elle soupira, et décida de ne pas boire trop vite. Elle ne savait pas pour combien de temps encore elle serait retenue, et surtout, elle se doutait qu'ils ne lui donneraient pas à boire toutes les 5 minutes. Elle tenta une question.

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi vous me retenez ? Je n'ai rien fait moi, et je crois que…

- Ce sont des trucs de grandes personnes !

- Même ma mère ne me dis jamais ça… Fit-elle ironiquement. Je ne suis plus une gamine.

- Ton père a gardé quelque chose que mon boss voulait… Autrement il l'a volé donc…

- Et pourquoi me garder ?

- Je suppose que tu es assez intelligente pour le savoir.

Elle haussa les épaules. En effet, elle devinait sans peine qu'elle jouait un rôle important dans cette histoire.

* * *

New York Memorial Hospital, 21h. Disparue depuis 33 heures et 30 minutes.

Scotty et Jarrod attendaient que les médecins leurs donnent des nouvelles sur l'état de Kat. Cela faisait un peu plus d'une demie-heure que Scotty avait posé la question à une infirmière qui passait, mais celle-ci lui avait répondu qu'elle se renseignait. Il détestait les hôpitaux. Cela lui rappelait qu'il y a à peu près 2 ans, il se trouvait dans un établissement de ce genre à attendre des nouvelles sur l'état de Lilly. Il se rappela aussi que peu de temps encore, Will était aussi dans cet état. Donc, définitivement, il détestait ces endroits.

Jarrod, lui se tenait debout près d'un distributeur de boissons. Les yeux dans le vide, il se demandait comment et pourquoi tout cela était arrivé. Il trouva la cause. Lui. C'était à cause de lui qu'il ne voyait pas sa fille. C'était à cause de lui, que Kat avait décidé de ne pas en parler à Veronica. C'était à cause de lui, que Kat était dans cet état, et Veronica introuvable. Il donna un coup de poing rageur sur le distributeur. Un agent d'entretien qui passait dans le coin lui demanda d'aller calmer ses nerfs ailleurs. Il n'y prêta aucune attention. Scotty s'approcha de lui.

- On va la retrouver ! Et Kat s'en remettra. Je la connais. Dure à cuire ! Et telle que je la connais, elle n'en a pas fini avec vous. Elle va encore se chamailler avec vous pour la garde de votre fille.

- Comment vous pouvez en être aussi sûr ? S'enquit Jarrod paniqué.

- C'est une battante. Répondit-il plus pour se convaincre.

Il n'était pas aussi à l'aise qu'il ne le prétendait. C'était la 3ème fois qu'il se retrouvait dans ce genre de situation, et à chaque fois, il ressentait toujours la même chose : Impuissance, et attente. Impuissance qu'il avait aussi ressentie avec un autre de ces collègues. Will, qui avait été blessé gravement lors d'une enquête et il savait qu'après cela, il n'allait pas aussi bien qu'il ne le prétendait. Quant à Lilly, elle était la championne sur ce coup. Le « Je vais bien ne t'en fais pas » qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de lui dire en était la preuve. Elle n'allait pas bien, et il le voyait. Tout le monde le voyait, mais personne ne disait rien. Alors, Kat… Comment réagirait-elle face à cette blessure et ses conséquences ? Il se posait tout un tas de questions, et à chaque fois il voyait qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur. Il n'eut pas le loisir de réfléchir plus longtemps, Lilly et Stillman arrivèrent, suivis de Jack et Samantha. Lilly se dirigea tout de suite vers Scotty, ne se préoccupant pas de ce que Stillman lui avait dit un peu avant.

- Comment va t'elle ? Fit-elle en s'efforçant à prendre un air calme.

- Les médecins s'occupent d'elle. Répondit Scotty. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est entre de bonnes mains. Il avait dit cette phrase en essayant lui aussi d'être calme.

- Peut-être… Commença Jarrod, mais ça fait plus de ¾ d'heure qu'on a eu des nouvelles… C'est long…

Jack avait présenté son insigne à une infirmière à l'accueil des urgences et demandait à ce que quelqu'un lui donne des nouvelles de l'inspecteur Kat Miller, qui a été blessée dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. L'infirmière avait à peine relever la tête, et avait demandé à Jack de patienter.

- J'ai l'impression qu'on s'est mal compris. Fit celui-ci. Agent Malone FBI. Kat Miller travaille sur une enquête que nous menons conjointement… Et…

- Camilla est nouvelle. Intervint un jeune interne. Je suis le Dr Wilson. Jake Wilson. Je pense savoir que l'inspecteur Miller est encore au bloc. Je me renseigne et je vous préviens de son état…

- Je préfère vous accompagner. Lui intima Jack.

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas…

- Je connais… Je n'en suis pas à ma 1ère affaire.

Lilly vit Jack suivre le médecin. Il avait fait signe à John de le suivre. Elle lui lança un regard implorant, mais Stillman lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas le suivre. Elle se rassit donc et se pencha en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Scotty s'approcha d'elle et s'assit à ses côtés.

- Ca s'est passé comment ? Lui demanda t'elle en ne relevant pas la tête.

- Lil, tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir…

- Danny et Elena interrogent Enzo en ce moment. Nick et Will ne peuvent que regarder. On n'a pas le droit de…

- Et que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? On ne va tout de même pas tous interroger ce type.

- Non, mais on peut toujours essayer de retrouver Veronica…

- Seuls ? Danny m'a expliqué leurs méthodes d'interrogatoires…

- Oui… La violence ne résout pas tout. Cela va servir qu'à le braquer.

- Lilly…

- Martin a dit qu'il passait prendre Samantha pour essayer de quadriller le secteur…

- Tu veux qu'on…

Elle releva la tête, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Il sut que cette idée l'avait effleurée.

- On ne peut pas Lil. Pas tous seuls.

- On n'est pas seuls. On peut demander à Martin et Samantha de nous laisser participer !

- Lil !

- Depuis quand tu obéis aux ordres, toi ? Depuis quand tu attends sagement que le temps passe ?

- Depuis que j'ai faillit perdre ma place ! Fit-il sur un ton sarcastique.

- Très bien… Reste à attendre. Martin et Curtis viennent d'arriver. Je vais voir si Samantha n'a pas besoin d'aide.

Elle se leva et s'éloigna. Il la regarda s'éloigner, puis prit une profonde respiration, et la suivit. Il savait que lorsqu'elle était comme ça, rien ne pouvait lui faire changer d'avis. Il se devait donc de la suivre, du moins pour la recadrer. Il savait de quoi étaient capable les bœuf-carottes. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'ils s'intéressent à elle, il préférait risquer de se retrouver de nouveau au centre de leurs investigations.


	22. Chapter 22

Pendant ce temps, au QG du FBI, Enzo était assis dans une salle d'interrogatoire. Danny et Elena rentrèrent dans la pièce.

- Je vous avais prévenu. Fit ce dernier. Mais il est encore temps. Tant qu'on n'a pas appuyé sur la touche « enregistrer » du petit magnéto, on peut…

- Oui bien sûr… Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie. La dernière fois, aussi ça ne devait pas me nuire…

- Très bien… Donc on commence. Fit Elena.

- Je suis prêt ! Répondit Enzo sur un ton ironique. Allez-y… Et puis rater un interrogatoire musclé avec vous, je crois que je ne m'en serais jamais remis ! Ajouta t'il en détaillant Elena.

- Commence comme ça… Et tu ne passes pas l'interrogatoire ! Répliqua Danny piqué au vif.

- C'est bon, je gère Danny ! Répondit Elena.

- Ce n'est pas interdit les relations d'ordre privé entre collègues ? S'amusa Enzo.

- Mon collègue a raison. Commença Elena. Commencez l'interrogatoire de cette façon…

- Non sérieusement, si vous commencez à me menacer comme ça mademoiselle…

Elena et Danny se regardèrent et la jeune femme quitta la pièce. Elle rentra dans la salle d'observation et jeta un regard à Nick Vera. Ce dernier comprit et entra à son tour dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

- Vous avez donc choisi la manière forte. Fit Nick. Très bien. Si l'agent Taylor est d'accord, on commence.

Danny acquiesça.

- Vous savez, mes hommes ont des ordres. S'ils ne me voient pas revenir… Mais, je ne comprends pas pourquoi, la charmante demoiselle est partie… Elle a eu tort ! Qui sait ce qu'elle aurait pu me faire avouer ?

Il avait ajouté cette dernière en observant Danny. Il décida de continuer sur cette voie. Le jeune homme avait du mal à se contenir.

- Non, mais sérieusement, continua Enzo à l'intention de Danny. Je vois ce qui vous attire chez elle. La chica es muy caliente ! Elle rendrait fou n'importe quel homme ! Vous n'avez pas peur qu'elle vous file entre les mains ?

Nick s'interposa entre Enzo et Danny. Ce dernier serrait ses poings au point que ses jointures blanchissaient. Il savait qu'Enzo le provoquait, mais il était professionnel, et allait lui prouver. Enzo continua.

- Non, plus sérieusement, dommage qu'elle soit partie. Elle aurait joué un rôle important dans cet interrogatoire…

- Oui, mais là, va falloir que tu te contentes de nous. Fit Nick en observant Enzo. Il avait posé ses mains sur la petite table, et s'était approché de lui.

- Menacez, tant que vous voulez… Je vous l'ai dit, vous perdez votre temps. Mes hommes ont des ordres. Si je mets trop de temps pour revenir… Qui sait dans quel état vous retrouverez cette petite fille ?

- Vous savez, nous avons aussi les moyens de vous faire parler. Commença Danny. Et tôt ou tard, vous le ferez ! Croyez-moi.

Il s'éloigna et demanda à Nick de le suivre.

- Vous n'avez aucun droit pour me retenir ! Lança Enzo avec un petit sourire. Quel motif vous trouverez pour le faire ?

- Avoir blessé un flic dans l'exercice de ses fonctions ! Lui répondit Nick avec le même petit sourire. Ca c'est un bon motif ! D'ailleurs, on vous remercie de nous l'avoir offert sur un plateau !

- Dîtes-moi, c'est rare que les « féd. » et les flics s'entendent aussi bien… Ne me dîtes pas que la hache de guerre est enterrée !

- Je vous conseille de réfléchir à vos aveux ! Indiqua Danny en fermant la porte de la salle.

- Ce type est vraiment… Commença Nick.

- Je suis bien d'accord, renchérit Danny. Comment on va retrouver Veronica sans aucun indice sur l'endroit où elle se trouve ?

- Martin et Sam sont sur le terrain. L'avertit Elena.

- Et je viens de recevoir un message de Scotty. Fit Will. Il couvre Lilly qui a décidé de chercher Veronica elle aussi.

- Il la couvre ! S'étonna Nick. Les affaires internes ne demandent qu'une chose… Le faire plonger !

- Ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir. Répondit Will. Je parlerais à John.

- Et puis, si le FBI autorise l'action, il n'y a rien à savoir. Conclut Danny avec un petit sourire énigmatique.

* * *

Plus loin, Scotty, Martin, Samantha et Lilly s'étaient réunis.

- Jack nous a demandé de chercher dans les 50 km à la ronde, de l'endroit où l'échange était prévu. Informa Martin.

- Jenkins, chef de l'équipe d'intervention nous couvre. Continua Sam. Mais…

- J'ai prévenu un de nos collègues. Prévint Scotty.

- Tu as… Commença Lilly.

- Je l'ai dit à Will. Il m'a dit qu'il allait voir avec le boss.

- Pas besoin… L'interrompit Jenkins. J'ai demandé des volontaires, et vous vous êtes proposés. Inspecteur Rush, vous ferez équipe avec l'agent Fitzgerald. Agent Spade, vous êtes avec l'inspecteur Valens.

- Pourquoi nous… Commença Lilly s'interrompant d'elle-même.

- C'est le FBI qui coordonne cette mission. Répondit Jenkins. Et ce n'est pas votre juridiction ici.

Les équipes composées commençaient à s'éloigner. Lilly se dirigea vers Scotty.

- Merci de faire ça, sans rien me demander !

- Et je devrais te demander quoi ? Je te connais. Quand tu as une chose en tête, il n'y a personne qui peut te raisonner. Même pas le boss.

Lilly eut un petit sourire gêné. Elle se rappela que ce genre d'attitude avait failli lui être fatal. Par 2 fois, elle n'était pas restée sagement à attendre que tout se passe.

- Tuas critiqué une fois mon caractère de sanguin. Continua t'il, mais tu n'es guère mieux Lilly Rush ! Se moqua t'il gentiment.

- Moi en tout cas, je n'en viens pas aux mains !

- Redis cette phrase devant Vera, et il te fournit la boue !

Elle éclata de rire. Leurs regards se croisèrent, mais il le baissa immédiatement. A chaque fois qu'elle réagissait aussi spontanément comme elle venait de le faire, il se surprenait à se sentir bien. Comme si sa bonne humeur était communicative. Il se demanda depuis combien de temps, elle n'avait pas rit à une de ses plaisanteries. Mais une chose était sûre. Il aimait la voir comme ça, pleine de vie.

Martin allait se diriger vers Lilly, mais Samantha arrêta son geste.

- Attends !

- Attendre quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Une intuition, sans doute. Fit Sam en regardant Scotty.

- L'intuition de quoi ?

- Sans doute rien, mais… regarde comment il agit avec elle ?

- Comme un équipier. Répondit Martin ne voyant pas où voulait en venir Sam.

- Peut-être, mais je crois qu'il y a plus que ça… Il… Il la protège, enfin… Tu vois…

Martin regarda vers l'endroit où se trouvaient Lilly et Scotty, et sourit.

- Sam, ce n'est pas parce que c'est arrivé à Danny et Elena que ça arrive à tout le monde !

- Oui, bien sûr, ce n'est pas une chose courante que de…

Elle se tut, Martin comprit. Bien qu'il n'y ait plus rien entre eux, il y avait toujours cette petite gêne. Gêne que Martin ressentait encore plus quand il remarquait que Jack tentait de se rapprocher d'elle. Il avait bien vu que même si elle lui avait dit se sentir bien avec lui, le fait qu'elle refuse inconsciemment tout engagement entre eux, les avait éloigné. Puis finalement, il s'était aperçu que Sam était une très bonne amie. La meilleure preuve d'amitié qu'elle lui ait donné, était sans aucun doute son aide lors de ses problèmes de dépendances.

- En tout cas, il agit de façon protectrice envers elle. Continua Samantha.

- Un peu comme Jack avec toi ! Lui répondit Martin. On l'a tous remarqué.

- Je n'ai pas trop envie de parler de Jack. Pour le moment, il n'y a que moi qui sait ce dont Finn a besoin.

Elle avait dit cette phrase de façon à clore le sujet. Bien qu'elle comprenne l'intention de Jack, elle en était encore furieuse de son intrusion dans sa vie.


	23. Chapter 23

_23h. Disparue depuis 35 heures et 30 minutes._

Will était au téléphone. Jack écoutait tout ce que l'inspecteur lui racontait. Il n'était pas d'accord pour que Lilly et Scotty participent au quadrillage, mais ayant eu des renseignements par Jenkins, il ne put que se plier face à cette situation. John Stillman se trouvait dans la chambre de Kat. La jeune femme avait repris connaissance.

- C'est fini ? Demanda t'elle à son chef. Ils l'ont retrouvé ?

- Pas encore Kat, une équipe d'intervention quadrille le secteur du lieu d'échange sur un périmètre de 50 km à la ronde.

- Il faut que… Commença t'elle en essayant de se relever.

- Il ne faut pas que vous bougiez Kat. Votre blessure à l'épaule s'est infectée, et celle que vous avez au ventre a fait un peu plus de dégât…

- Je…

- Vous vous en sortez bien, selon les médecins. Le foie aurait pu être touché.

- Lilly… Où est-elle ? Fit-elle soudain paniquée.

- Elle est sur le terrain Kat. Elle ne vous a pas abandonné. Scotty a été obligé de la suivre pour la surveiller.

Cette petite phrase fit sourire la jeune femme, d'un sourire faible, mais il était bien présent. Elle pensait avoir deviné ce que son collègue ressentait au plus profond de lui-même. Seulement, elle n'avait jamais encore osé lui en parler. Elle avait bien vu que le fait que Lilly et elle soient devenues des amies très proches, l'embêtait. Il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait pas été aussi présent pour elle, et qu'il avait perdu le peu de complicité qu'il y avait entre eux. Lilly ne le lui avait jamais raconté leur voyage à Nashville, pourtant elle le lui avait demandé de façon déguisée, mais elle avait deviné que durant ce voyage quelque chose avait changé entre eux.

- Je vais vous laisser vous reposer, vous avez besoin de repos. Kat.

- Promettez-moi…

- Je vous le promets ! Jarrod attend dehors, voulez-vous…

- Dites-lui juste que je suis réveillée, et que…

Stillman sourit.

- C'est le père de votre fille, ne l'oubliez pas.

Il quitta la pièce. Kat ferma les yeux. La fatigue reprenait le dessus, et elle aurait voulu ne pas dormir pour pouvoir suivre l'évolution du quadrillage. 5 minutes passèrent, et elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte, dans un demi-sommeil, elle ouvrit les yeux, et répondit que la personne pouvait entrer. Elle eut la surprise de voir Curtis.

- Désolé. Fit-il. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger… Je pensais que le lieutenant Stillman était encore là.

- Il est reparti il y a 5 minutes… Vous…

- Mais… Je voulais aussi… Comment vous sentez-vous ? Balbutia t'il conscient de son impolitesse.

- J'ai connu des jours meilleurs. Répondit-elle dans un timide sourire.

- Ma question était stupide. Je le reconnais.

- En tout cas, je pense que je resterai un bout de temps sans venir à New York.

- Ca je peux comprendre. Mais je suis sûr que vous y retournerez… Avec Veronica, vous y retournerez toutes les 2.

Il lui fit un sourire qu'elle lui rendit, et il sut qu'il était temps de partir. Elle luttait contre l'envie de dormir, et cela se voyait. Avant de partir, il fit un geste qu'il ne put contrôler. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Il essaya de trouver une excuse, mais il ne trouva pas.

- Reposez-vous Kat, et faites-nous confiance.

Elle hocha la tête avec un petit sourire. Elle repensa à ce que Lilly lui répétait à longueur de temps depuis que Curtis s'était présenté à eux. Se pouvait-il qu'elle ait raison ? Ce geste attentionné était-il anodin, ou y avait-il une explication ? Elle secoua la tête. Pourquoi pensait-elle à ça alors que sa fille était introuvable, et qu'elle se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital. Et sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, les larmes coulèrent le long de son visage. Elle refusait de penser à autre chose, alors que sa fille était en danger. Quel genre de mère faisait-elle ? Elle essaya de se relever mais la tête lui tournait. Donc elle dû se résoudre à se reposer.

Curtis était sorti précipitamment de la chambre d'hôpital. Il se demanda pourquoi il avait fait ce geste ? Et comment l'avait-elle interprété ? Mais il n'eut pas le loisir d'y répondre. Son portable sonna. Jack lui demandait d'arriver au plus vite au QG du FBI.


	24. Chapter 24

_23 heures 30. Disparue depuis 36 heures._

Curtis arriva dans le bureau de Jack, où Kendall était déjà assis. John l'appela, et il y entrèrent tous les 2.

- Il y a un problème ? S'enquit John Stillman inquiet.

- Le procureur souhaite savoir qui s'occupe de Maluzi ? Répondit Kendall.

- Et ? Fit Curtis.

- Il faudrait savoir si on le garde ici, à New York, ou si vous le ramenez à Philadelphie. Continua Jack.

- Mais en attendant la décision de votre procureur, commença Kendall. Nous n'avons pas le droit de l'interroger.

- Est-ce qu'il sait que la vie d'une enfant est en jeu ? Demanda nerveusement Curtis.

- Vous faites le même métier que moi… Vous savez que la paperasserie…

- Totalement idiot. Votre chef ne veut pas prendre de décision, ou il ne veut pas s'embêter…

- Il m'a demandé de vous le dire pour que vous fassiez le nécessaire.

- Mais l'enquête continue quand même. Fit Jack. On ne peut pas perdre de temps. Surtout que Maluzi a demandé un avocat !

Un peu plus loin, Danny et Nick revenaient avec 3 cartons de pizza. Même s'ils n'avaient pas faim, il fallait se nourrir.

- C'est une habitude de manger au boulot ? Demanda Will.

- Généralement, on grignote dans la petite salle de repos, mais là… Fit Elena.

- T'as pu avoir Sofie ? Demanda Danny.

- Sa baby sitter. Elle dort, et…

- Je crois qu'on devrait en faire autant… Fit Nick. On n'avance à rien, Maluzi est une tombe, il a demandé un avocat…

- Et baisser les bras ! L'interrompit Elena. Non ! Je lui ai promis !

- Des nouvelles de Vivian ? Demanda Jack qui venait d'arriver.

- Oui, lui répondit Danny. Elle se demande si elle a encore sa place à Philadelphie.

- C'est vrai que Maluzi étant ici, qui peut contacter Dina ? Jarrod et Kat sont ici à New York. Continua Stillman.

- Je comprends tout à fait, fit Jack. Mais on a besoin d'agents à Philadelphie, au cas où…

- De quoi ? Le coupa Elena.

- Maluzi a bien dit que ses hommes avaient des ordres ? Demanda Stillman.

- Oui. Répondit Will. Mais on ne peut pas… On ne peut pas se baser uniquement là-dessus !

- Samantha, Martin, et les inspecteurs Valens et Rush quadrillent le secteur du lieu d'échange. On peut peut-être trouver quelque chose. Conclut Jack.

Au même moment dans le hangar désaffecté, 2 hommes jouaient aux cartes. L'un des deux commençait à s'impatienter.

- Il avait dit quelle heure, le boss ?

- Minuit, pourquoi ?

- Il est minuit et quart, et pas de nouveau ! On a des ordres !

- Mec, c'est qu'une gamine ! On ne peut pas…

- De quoi t'as peur ?

- J'ai pas envie de finir sur la chaise moi !

- Il a jamais dit qu'on devait la tuer idiot ! Juste montrer qui est le maître dans cette histoire !

- Ouais… Faut qu'on rappelle la grand-mère donc.

- Je vais chercher la fille.

- Attends ! T'es sûr que le type n'a pas eu le temps de relever notre immatriculation ?

- Il fait nuit, je te rappelle.

- On lui a tout de même griller la priorité, l'aile de la voiture est…

- Tu voulais qu'on fasse quoi ? Les choses ont dégénéré, et le boss nous a dit de foncer dès que ça sentirait le roussi. On a foncé !

* * *

_1 heure 30 minutes. Disparue depuis 38 heures._

- Cet homme, on doit le reconnaître, est maître dans l'art de brouiller les pistes ! S'exclama Samantha en soupirant. Ca fait 1 heure qu'on tourne, et rien !

- Je lui ai promis qu'on ne baisserait pas les bras ! Répondit Lilly d'une voix lasse. Et…

- Et on ne baisse pas les bras ! Répondit Sam en la regardant fixement.

Lilly vérifia encore une fois son portable. Rien. Pas d'appel. Elle lança un regard à sa voisine, qui comprenant, décida d'appeler Martin. Leur conversation dura cinq minutes. Ils avaient une petite piste qu'ils exploitaient. Elle en fit le rapport à Lilly, Martin avait contacté l'autre équipe d'intervention qui quadrillait un autre secteur. Elle décida de prévenir Jack.

- Malone ! Fit Jack en décrochant.

- Jack c'est Sam. Je viens d'avoir Martin au téléphone, ils ont peut-être une piste sur l'endroit où se trouve Veronica.

- Comment ça ?

- Apparemment, il y a eu un accrochage un peu plus loin du lieu de l'échange, et la voiture responsable s'est enfuie.

- Des témoins, à part l'autre voiture en cause ?

- Apparemment oui.

- Vous y allez avec Lilly. Je veux le maximum d'agents sur ce coup Sam.

Samantha raccrocha et fit part à Lilly du souhait de Jack. Celle-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, qu'elle se trouvait déjà dans la voiture.

* * *

**Nota : Les passages en gras italique correspondent à ce qu'il se passe dans le hangar, en même temps que l'action menée par la brigade d'intervention.**

**

* * *

**

**_Un peu plus tard, dans le hangar où se trouvaient Andrew Markus et Stephen Nolan._**

**_- C'est pas vrai ! T'es en veine ! C'est à Vegas qu'on devrait être et non dans ce hangar humide ! Fit Andrew._**

**_- Tais-toi ! Lui intima Stephen. J'ai cru entendre un bruit._**

**_- Arrête vieux… Ca prend pas avec moi._**

**_- Non sérieusement, il y a un truc qui cloche._**

**_Stephen se leva et méfiant pris son arme. Il se rapprocha de la petite pièce où se trouvait Veronica. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et rentra à l'intérieur. Il tâtonna quelques instants et trouva l'interrupteur qu'il alluma d'un geste brusque. La lumière se fit dans la pièce l'éclairant d'une lueur blanchâtre. Veronica se leva en sursaut. Elle s'était assoupie et Stephen regarda le plateau intact._**

**_- Tu n'aimes pas les hamburgers ?_**

**_- Je n'ai pas faim. Mentit-elle._**

**_- Très bien… maintenant, si tu veux quelque chose, et bien tu ne pourras qu'espérer._**

**_Veronica ne répondit pas, mais se contenta de baisser les yeux vers le sac. Elle fut plus rapide que Stephen et le prit, elle l'ouvrit, en sortit le contenu et prit une bouchée du sandwich froid. Il la regarda, Andrew le coupa dans son élan._**

**_- Ne me dis pas que tu t'es attaché à la gamine ? C'est la fille d'un flic._**

**_- C'est une enfant ! Pourquoi ne pas avoir gardé la femme flic ?_**

**_- Parce que le boss a un compte personnel à régler avec le père de la fillette. Combien de fois il va falloir…_**

**_Il s'interrompit. Cette fois-ci il avait bien entendu un bruit qui venait de l'extérieur._**

* * *

Samantha et Lilly étaient arrivées sur les lieux de l'accrochage. Martin s'approcha d'elles et les prévint qu'ils avaient eu le témoignage de la victime de cet accident.

- Une des personnes qui se trouvent près de Jenkins a eu le temps de noter partiellement la plaque du van noir. Fit-il. C'est un utilitaire français.

- Français ? S'étonna Lilly.

- Fin de la plaque : VH 92.

- Comment un véhicule français se trouve t'il… Commença Sam.

- Transports de marchandises… Il y a des cargos qui voyagent…

- Il faut que ce soit des denrées non périssables…

Le portable de Lilly sonna. Elle vérifia le numéro, mais ne le reconnaissait pas. Elle allait ignorer l'appel, mais une intuition la fit décrocher. Elle s'éloigna. Scotty l'a regarda s'éloigner.

- Attends, Sam ! S'exclama Martin. Il y a un salon en ce moment sur les voitures de collection. Il y a de vielles voitures françaises, mais aussi de toutes nationalités…

- Et ces voitures voyagent par bateau. Fit Scotty.

- Les docks ! Continua Sam.

- J'appelle Danny pour lancer une recherche sur un véhicule noir immatriculé en France, et dont la fin de la plaque est VH 92. Prévint Martin.

- Je crois que c'est une perte de temps, Martin, fit Sam. Des voitures françaises ce n'est pas ce qui court les rues à New York.

- On envoie l'équipe sur les docks. Fit Jenkins.

* * *

Un peu plus loin, Lilly avait décroché son portable, et répondit à Kat avec un certain étonnement.

- Tu ne te reposes pas ? Lui demanda t'elle.

- Je ne peux pas. Elle…

- Kat, il faut que tu dormes. Tu es…

- Ca te vas de me faire la leçon toi. Je persiste à croire que tu as repris le boulot trop tôt après ta blessure.

- Ok… Je sens que tu vas me resservir cette phrase très longtemps.

- Du nouveau ?

- Jarrod n'est pas resté…

- Stillman a dû lui dire de partir. Je…

- C'est le père de ta fille Kat…

- Oui, ce n'est que le père de Veronica, justement.

- Nous sommes peut-être sur une piste… Capitula Lilly. Mais… promets-moi de te reposer.

Lilly lui résuma ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre et à la fin de la conversation, et lorsque Kat lui ait promis de se reposer, elle raccrocha. Scotty qui écoutait depuis pas mal de temps, signala sa présence.

- Tu viens de commettre une erreur de débutant Lil !

- Tu m'espionnes maintenant ?

- Et que crois-tu qu'elle va faire Kat, seule dans cette chambre d'hôpital ?

- Elle a le droit de savoir, c'est sa fille !

- Elle est flic aussi Lilly !

- Et elle est mère… Je crois que de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passe me rongerait tout autant qu'elle. Et ça c'est un truc que tous les hommes ne comprennent pas. L'instinct maternel, est plus fort que tout !

- On est donc d'accord. Elle est mère, mais elle est flic aussi. Elle a donc plus de droit que n'importe quelle autre mère.

Et comme pour appuyer sa théorie, son portable sonna. Il regarda et décrocha en prévenant Lilly qu'il s'agissait de Jarrod. Il raccrocha un peu plus tard et avertit sa collègue que Jarrod avait dû ruser pour que Kat reste dans sa chambre à se reposer. Il arrivait donc.


	25. Chapter 25

_3 heures. Disparue depuis 39 heures 30 minutes._

L'équipe d'intervention, Lilly, Sam, Martin et Scotty se trouvaient au niveau des entrepôts sur les docks. Jack, John et Jarrod venaient d'arriver. Jarrod avait eu grand mal à calmer Kat qui ne voulait pas rester à l'hôpital. Danny, Elena, Will et Nick se trouvaient avec Enzo et son avocat. Curtis, quant à lui, faisait le lien avec les 2 juridictions. Il attendait le feu vert pour interroger Enzo. Vivian était déjà sur le chemin du retour avec Dina Miller.

- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver le bon hangar ! Souligna Martin.

- Danny essaie de convaincre Enzo de coopérer. Fit Jack.

- Comment ? Demanda Scotty.

- Curtis a réussi à avoir l'accord de son supérieur, et nous avons le droit de prendre le relais.

- Et comment compte t'il s'y prendre ? S'enquit Lilly, inquiète.

- Enzo a répété plusieurs fois, qu'il avait donné des ordres à ses hommes, et que ceux-ci lui obéissaient au doigt et à l'œil. Répondit Jack.

- C'est risqué ! Fit Stillman. Ils peuvent très bien se méfier… Mais on n'a plus rien à perdre. Cette action est la seule que nous puissions tenter.

- Et comment a réagi Kat ? Demanda Sam.

- Je ne lui ai dit que l'essentiel. La rassura Jarrod. Je me rends sur place, et j'assiste à ce qu'il se passe.

- Vous lui avez promis autre chose ? S'interrogea Scotty.

- Rien ! Mais les médecins m'ont aidé, et le calmant doit faire effet.

Lilly sourit timidement. La seule solution pour qu'elle reste à se reposer et à reprendre des forces, était de lui administrer des calmants. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle aurait été dans le même cas.

Ils scrutaient les différents entrepôts de loin s'interrogeant sur la distance qui les séparaient de Veronica. Lilly essayait de tempérer Jarrod, mais étant elle-même nerveuse, elle n'arrivait pas si bien à faire comme si elle ne paniquait pas. Samantha s'en aperçut et saisit la main de la jeune femme.

- Il y a un risque, certes ! Fit-elle. Mais nous sommes habitués à ce genre de situation. Et Jack est diplomate dans ce genre d'action. Il ne lâchera pas, et la dirigera, même en outrepassant ses fonctions s'il le faut !

- Je me doute. Mais, je sais qu'elle ne supportera pas de la perdre. On ne s'en remettra pas si facilement ! Kat et Veronica sont ma bouée de sauvetage. Leur bonheur me prouve que la vie vaut d'être vécue. Et… je…

- Je ne vous connais pas assez Lilly, mais je crois que le bonheur n'est jamais très loin. Le mien s'appelle Finn. C'est un petit ange de 8 mois et demi, mais c'est le soleil de ma vie. Le reste est secondaire !

- Justement… Mon rayon d'espoir disparaissant…

- On va réussir Lilly ! Je peux vous dire que c'est rare de voir une amitié si profonde…

- Je…

- Lilly, promettez-moi aussi de réfléchir un peu à votre bonheur, et de ne pas le vivre par procuration. Parfois, on regarde bien loin…

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ce genre de bonheur… Pas en ce moment ! C'est d'amis dont j'ai besoin. L'autre bonheur est secondaire…

- Que vous croyez…

- Je crois que pour le moment, nous avons autre chose à penser que de nous préoccuper de nos vies si compliquées. Fit Lilly avec un petit sourire gêné.

- Il n'y a qu'une chose à éviter, et croyez-moi je suis très bien placée pour le dire. Vie privée et vie professionnelle, doivent rester séparer, 2 choses totalement différentes ! Ce qui arrivent à Danny et Elena est exceptionnel !

- Pourquoi me dîtes-vous cela ?

- Une intuition… Fit Sam de façon mystérieuse.

Lilly la regarda étonnée, puis avec un sourire indiqua qu'il était grand temps de se concentrer.

* * *

_Au même moment au QG du FBI._

- Votre avocat est arrivé. Signala Curtis à Enzo. Nous pouvons donc vous…

- Ne me prenez pas pour un débutant, j'ai le droit à une conversation avec lui sans votre présence.

Curtis et Kendall se regardaient, Enzo connaissait le système et ses droits. Ils ne purent donc aller outre ce qu'il demandait. Danny intervint.

- Et c'est tout ! On le laisse…

- Hey… Hey ! Danny c'est son droit et tu le sais ! Le rassura Elena. Il a demandé un avocat, et l'a eu.

- Et si son avocat peut le faire parler, commença Kendall. On peut bien lui accorder les 15 minutes d'entretien qu'il demande.

C'est ainsi qu'un quart d'heure plus tard, Mark Spencer, sortit de la petite salle d'interrogatoire et prévint Curtis, qu'Enzo souhaitait parler. Danny, et Will décidèrent de s'en charger. Mark leur fit part de son souhait d'assister à cet interrogatoire.

- Alors Enzo, commença Danny. Qu'avez-vous à nous apprendre ?

- En me prenant de haut, ce n'est pas comme ça que…

- Nous ne sommes pas des débutants ! Fit Will. Nous ne vous avons pas attendu, vous savez. Vos hommes ont eu un petit accrochage avec délit de fuite… Et des témoins…

- Bien, vous avez de l'avance donc… Je peux…

- Ne jouez pas au malin ! L'interrompit Danny.

- Qu'attendez-vous précisément de mon client ? Demanda Mark.

- Sa coopération. Lui répondit Danny.

- Qui signifie aussi prison ! Fit Enzo d'un air las.

- Vous souhaitez une remise de peine, donc ? L'interrogea Will. Tout dépend de ce que le juge dira.

- Il faut que vous sachiez, que si vous n'aviez pas essayé de m'avoir lors de la remise de rançon, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

- Enzo, ne les prenez pas de haut non plus ! Ce n'est pas comme cela que nous obtiendrons satisfaction.

- Dites-nous, ce que vous avez ordonné à vos hommes ? Demanda Will.

- Veronica est-elle en danger ? Continua Danny.

- Ce n'est qu'une enfant, Enzo. Reprit Will. Ne risquez pas de vous attirer les foudres d'un jury… Ca ne pardonne pas en général les rapts d'enfants. Les verdicts se ressemblent tous plus ou moins.

- Où est-elle ? Demanda Danny doucement.

- Je ne suis pas un monstre, vous savez…

- Alors, c'est le moment de nous dire… Qu'avez-vous dit à vos hommes ? Que leur avez-vous demander ?

- Vous croyez vraiment que Jarrod s'est racheté une conduite ?

- Pourquoi, vous avez de bonnes raisons d'en douter ? L'interrompit Danny.

- Vous savez, quand on a connu la vie facile, l'argent facile, le succès avec les filles, quand on perd tout ça, en général on veut récupérer…

- Et qu'il puisse changer car il aime sa fille, ne vous… Commença Will.

- Dans ma famille, les liens de paternité/maternité sont très forts. Rien n'est plus fort que de sentir le regard de son fils ou de sa fille sur soi. Rien n'est plus fort que l'amour que ce petit être vous porte, et rien n'est plus fort que l'amour que vous lui portez en retour. Pour qu'un enfant trahisse ses parents, il faut que cela soit grave…

- Où voulez-vous en venir ? Coupa Danny avec impatience.

- J'y viens… J'ai perdu un enfant. Un terrible accident de voiture, sa mère et lui ont été tués sur le coup.

- Sa mère… Vous…

- On se connaissait depuis le berceau… On s'aimait, mais pas de cet amour là ! Et parce qu'elle a perdu son père d'une longue maladie, elle s'est sentie mal, et… Bref, ce n'est pas la question. Mais dès qu'elle m'a annoncé que j'étais le père du petit être qui grandissait en elle, j'ai… J'ai éprouvé cette force surhumaine et cet amour unique en son genre.

Des larmes perlaient aux coins des yeux d'Enzo. Danny lui dit qu'il ne croyait pas une seule seconde à ses larmes de crocodile. Will, quant à lui se taisait, ne sachant que penser. Mark encouragea Enzo à reprendre le fil de la conversation. Après quelques secondes de silence, Enzo reprit.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que Jarrod, si c'est ce que je crois être, serait capable de tout pour récupérer sa fille !

Il avait dit cette phrase avec une telle désinvolture, que Danny sortit de ses gonds.

- Vous osez dire que tout ça… Toute cette histoire, c'est Jarrod ? Tout…

Il se tut. Repensant à ce qu'avait vécu Elena avec Carlos, il préférait ne pas se laisser emporter.

- Vous savez, agent Taylor, que je me suis renseigné sur votre petite équipe ! Je sais donc que votre douce et tendre amie a vécu la même chose que Kat Miller. Son ex a tenté d'enlever leur fille… Et parce qu'elle n'a pas su se contenir, non, que vous n'avez pas su rester à l'extérieur de cette histoire de couple, il s'en est tiré !

Will, voyant que le jeune homme se contenait à peine, s'interposa entre eux, et barra le passage à Danny.

- Me Spencer, pouvons-nous parler en privé ? Fit-il.

Il entraîna Danny de force vers la sortie. Elena et Nick sortirent de la pièce, Danny regarda à peine la jeune femme et s'éloigna. Will le rattrapa, il ne fallait pas céder à la pression, surtout celle qu'exerçait Enzo. Il cherchait à gagner du temps, et cherchait à cacher quelque chose.

- Vous croyez que Jarrod est derrière tout ça ? S'enquit Elena en se tournant vers Will.

- Mais enfin Elena… Commença Danny, il cherche à…

- C'est plausible en tout cas ! Il l'a dit lui-même ! Répliqua t'elle. Il sait pour Carlos.

- Une chose est sûre, il faut appeler Jack. Remarqua Will.

Mark arriva à son tour et expliqua ce qu'Enzo voulait leur faire comprendre. Nick n'attendit pas son reste et décida de prévenir Jack.


	26. Chapter 26

_5 heures. Disparue depuis 41 heures 30 minutes._

Jack raccrocha. Il se trouvait avec le chef de l'équipe d'intervention, et John. Inquiet, il se tourna vers John, ne sachant pas comment aborder ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il regarda dans la direction de Samantha cherchant à se faire remarquer, mais à la place, Lilly leva la tête et vit l'inquiétude qui se reflétait. Elle s'approcha de lui ignorant le regard étonné de Scotty.

- Qu'y a t'il ?

- Appelez Samantha ! Se contenta de dire Jack.

Lilly chercha en vain un recours auprès de Stillman, mais n'y arriva pas. Elle s'éloigna et partit chercher Samantha. Elle ignora encore une fois le regard de Scotty et se dirigea à la suite de Sam.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jack ? Demanda Sam en connaissant trop bien l'attitude de son supérieur. Elle sut qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

- Enzo, a soulevé une hypothèse intéressante !

- Et depuis quand on prend les allégations de ce type au sérieux ? Interrogea Scotty qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de suivre les deux jeunes femmes.

- Depuis que cela paraît plausible ! Lui répondit Jack.

- Quelle est cette hypothèse ? Demanda John.

- Jarrod ! Répondit Jack. Enzo Maluzi a l'air de dire que Jarrod pourrait être derrière tout ça !

- Et vous croyez ce type ? Rétorqua Scotty incrédule. Il ferait n'importe quoi…

- Scotty ! Fit John de manière autoritaire. C'est malheureusement une éventualité à prendre en compte.

- A quoi ça lui servirait de faire ça ? Demanda Sam.

- Rappelle-toi Carlos, Sam. Lui répondit Jack. Il avait mis en scène le kidnapping de Sofie, et voulait récupérer sa garde en la retrouvant. Rappelle-toi la détresse d'Elena. Jarrod veut peut-être que Kat souffre autant qu'il a souffert.

- Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir enlevé Kat ? Fit Lilly.

- Pour brouiller les pistes ? Répondit Sam. Oui ça se tient.

- Et comment Enzo a craqué si facilement ? Intervint Scotty toujours aussi incrédule. Ce type nous tend un piège pour gagner du temps !

- Il n'a pas tort. Fit Jenkins. Avant d'interroger Jarrod, il faut qu'on soit certain de ce qu'on fait !

- On n'a malheureusement pas le temps ! S'exclama John. Si Enzo cherche à gagner du temps, en interrogeant Jarrod on lui offre sur un plateau ce gain de temps…

- Alors, on fait quoi ? Fit Lilly inquiète.

- On redouble d'effort pour trouver l'endroit où se trouve Veronica ! Fit Jenkins.

- Scotty, commença Jack. Vous et Martin surveillez discrètement Jarrod. Voyez, s'il agit normalement ou non ? On avisera seulement dans ce cas.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et se dirigea vers Martin pour lui faire part de leurs doutes. Ce dernier approuva le plan, et les recherches reprirent.

* * *

**- Cette fois, c'est sûr, j'ai entendu un bruit suspect ! S'exclama Andrew.**

**- Reste avec la gamine, je vais voir. Répondit Stephen.**

**- Attends ! C'est pas normal ! C'est un bruit…**

**- C'est peut-être le boss qui revient !**

**- Ou le type à qui on a défoncé le pare-choc tout à l'heure. On s'est enfui !**

**- Tu voulais peut-être qu'on se fasse repérer ?**

**Veronica se taisait. Elle regarda discrètement autour d'elle. Les deux hommes occupés à se chamailler, n'avaient même pas pris le temps de refermer la porte, et surtout ils ne s'occupaient plus du tout d'elle. Doucement, elle se faufila vers l'ouverture et se retrouva dans un couloir. Elle paniqua lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait absolument pas où elle se trouvait, ni où se trouvait la sortie. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait que très peu de temps avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent de sa fuite. Elle avança à l'aveuglette dans le couloir, et une fois assez loin de la pièce qu'elle venait de quitter ouvrit une porte. Elle se retrouva dans ce qui semblait être la pièce principale de cet entrepôt, immense, et lugubre. Elle remarqua plusieurs portes, mais elle sut qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de toutes les ouvrir. Elle devait choisir la bonne. Elle avança encore un peu plus dans la pièce, et remarqua que l'une de ces portes était en fait une double porte. Elle se mit à courir et une fois devant la déverrouilla et l'ouvrit.**

* * *

Les docks avaient été divisés en 4 zones : Nord, Sud, Est et Ouest. Sam et Lilly cherchaient sur le côté Nord, Martin et Jarrod, au Sud, Jack et John à l'Est, Scotty et Jenkins à l'Ouest. Chaque équipe avait 4 hommes de la brigade d'intervention qui les couvraient. Martin était chargé d'agir normalement avec Jarrod, mais le surveillait. Son attitude face à la situation était importante. Scotty avait préféré le laisser s'en charger, ne croyant pas à cette éventualité, trop grosse pour être vraie selon lui. Il avait essayé d'en parler avec Lilly, mais s'était résigné voyant la réaction de la jeune femme face à scepticisme. Elle lui avait dit sèchement de rester concentré et que toutes les hypothèses avancées étaient bonnes à prendre, vu qu'ils n'avaient rien de concret. Il aurait voulu lui dire de ne pas se raccrocher à de si maigres espoirs, mais il savait qu'elle ne l'écouterait pas. Stillman, ayant vu la tentative du jeune homme lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, ils étaient assez nombreux sur le terrain, et au QG pour pouvoir agir.

Vivian Johnson et Dina Miller venaient d'arriver au QG du FBI. Elena les accueillit et fit le résumé de ce qu'il s'était passé. Nick et Danny essayaient encore de parler avec Enzo.

- Si ce que vous nous avez révélé est vrai, commença Nick. Pourquoi jouer le rôle du méchant, et pourquoi vous allier à Jarrod ?

Il se tut, se contentant de hocher la tête. Mark regardait dans la pièce d'observation avec Will. Il avait accepté de laisser Enzo seul, à la seule condition de pouvoir y assister.

- Votre silence en dit long, Enzo ! Décréta Danny. Soit vous vous foutez de nous, ou soit Jarrod est devenu plus fort que vous. A votre place, des deux hypothèses, je choisirais largement la première.

- Ne me croyez pas, si vous voulez… Laissa entendre Enzo. Mes hommes ont des ordres…

- Et quels sont ces ordres ? A supposer bien entendu que Jarrod soit derrière tout cela. Fit Nick. Vos « hommes » comme vous les appelez ne vous obéissent pas directement. Comment Jarrod les donnerait ces ordres, alors qu'il se trouve avec la brigade d'intervention au moment où nous parlons.

- Mais puisque vous êtes si forts, devinez !

- D'accord ! Vous voulez jouer à ce jeu ? Fit Danny. Sachez que si vous continuez, il n'y aura pas de marché à passer. Vous serez jugé pour toute cette histoire comme coupable.

- De toute façon, je suis déjà coupable, je me trompe ?

- Certes, mais il n'appartient qu'à vous de mettre une fin à cette mascarade.

Enzo les regarda tour à tour avec une lueur étrange dans le regard.

- Demandez-lui le nom de son avocat ? A votre avis pourquoi Mark Spencer est venu si rapidement ?

Mark blanchit. Il voulut parler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

- Autrement dit, fit Danny. Mark est l'avocat de Jarrod…

Enzo se contenta de regarder la vitre sans tain avec un petit sourire.

- Attendez… Commença Will, pouvez-vous me dire ce que cela signifie Mark ?

- Je représente Enzo Maluzi…

- De quel cabinet dépendez-vous ?

Mark ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Enzo avait encore retourné sa veste. Le connaissant, il aurait dû se méfier. Il n'est pas un homme de parole. Il voit son intérêt dans toutes les situations, et à partir du moment où cela pourrait lui être bénéfique il ferait n'importe quoi pour que cela arrive. Will le regardait, attendant une réponse. Voyant que cela ne venait pas, il appuya sur le bouton du microphone et avertit Nick et Danny qu'il devait les voir. Ils sortirent de la pièce et Will emmena Mark dans une autre pièce.

- Qu'y a t'il Will ? Demanda Nick.

- On s'est fait avoir sur toute la ligne ! Et en beauté ! Jarrod est effectivement derrière tout ça !

- Quoi ? S'étonna Danny. Avez-vous une preuve de ce que vous avancez ?

- Mark, n'est pas avocat.

Tout en parlant, ils s'étaient dirigés vers la pièce principale et virent Elena et Vivian qui parlaient.

- Mark Spencer n'est pas l'avocat de Maluzi ? Répéta Danny incrédule. Il est celui de Jarrod donc ?

- Quoi ? Demanda Vivian.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Continua Elena.

- Mark Spencer, qui à mon avis est un pseudonyme, fit Will, n'est pas avocat du tout. C'est un « ami » de Jarrod. Continua t'il en mimant des guillemets.

- Un ami ? Répéta Vivian. Attendez, j'ai peur de ne pas comprendre. Jarrod Jones aurait…

- Tout commandité ? Poursuivit Elena en évitant le regard de Danny. Il… Il aurait mis en scène le kidnapping… Il serait derrière tout cela ?

- Elena… Tenta Danny.

- Mais… Comment… Et surtout…

- Elena… Insista Danny.

- Non, Danny pas maintenant !

- Elena ! Commença à s'énerver le jeune latino.

La jeune femme leva son regard vers lui, et Vivian commença à comprendre.

- Non, ne me dis pas que tu penses à ce que je crois Danny ? Fit-elle stupéfaite.

- Enzo a parlé de ce qui est arrivé à Elena avec Carlos. Répondit Danny la voix basse.

- Il… Mais comment Jarrod a pu… Commença Elena en s'asseyant.

- Le type qui a kidnappé Sofie pour le compte de Carlos a pu parler. Il était en prison…

- Mais ça n'a aucun sens ! S'exclama Nick. Jarrod étant à Philadelphie…

- Mais Enzo se trouvait ici à New York. Lui indiqua Will.

- Jack est au courant ? S'enquit Vivian.

- Seulement de nos doutes au sujet de Jarrod, mais pas de la suite des événements. L'informa Danny.

- Très bien, Danny appelle-le et dis-lui qu'on a des raisons de croire que Jarrod est vraiment impliqué dans cette affaire. Elena tu cherches avec l'inspecteur Vera les connexions possibles entre Carlos et cette affaire. Inspecteur Jeffries, vous me suivez, on interroge Mark Spencer ensemble.


	27. Chapter 27

Au même moment, sur les docks, Lilly et Samantha cherchaient à l'aide de lampes torches quel pouvait être le hangar où était retenue Veronica.

- Vous croyez vraiment Jarrod capable de ça ? Demanda Lilly.

- Malheureusement, j'aimerais pouvoir vous dire le contraire. Mais… nous avons eu la malchance de connaître ça dans l'équipe. L'ex d'Elena…

- Oui, j'ai cru comprendre. Mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien pousser quelqu'un à…

- La peur de perdre leur seule raison de vivre sûrement… Je ne cautionne pas du tout cela, mais j'avoue que maintenant que je suis mère, je suis capable de tout pour le protéger et le garder auprès de moi. Seulement…

- Vous n'iriez pas jusqu'à…

Elles continuèrent leurs recherches, en vain. Elles espéraient qu'il en était autrement pour les autres.

Martin observait Jarrod. Maintenant que Jack lui avait donné l'ordre de faire attention à son attitude, il le trouvait étrange. Il avait l'air nerveux, au début tout le monde mettait cela sur la situation, mais là, le doute planait. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait penser. Jarrod remarqua l'attitude de Martin.

- Il y a un problème ? Lui demanda t'il.

- Non… Hésita Martin. Aucun. C'est juste que…

- Je m'efforce de croire qu'elle est saine et sauve. Mais je sais bien que si ce n'est pas le cas…

- Kat ne vous en voudra pas. Elle sait que vous faites le maximum pour retrouver votre fille.

Jarrod ne répondit pas. Martin ne savait pas comment interpréter ce silence. Il regarda droit devant lui. Il ne tenterait rien là tout de suite, il attendrait le moment idéal, et surtout qu'il y ait plus du monde avec eux. Le portable de Jarrod sonna, il regarda qui l'appelait. Il s'y reprit à deux fois pour lire le nom de son interlocuteur, il l'avait pourtant prévenu de ne pas chercher à le joindre, il le ferait lui. Hésitant quant à l'attitude à prendre, il décida de ne pas s'occuper de cet appel. Martin leva la tête, et s'aperçut que son compagnon était troublé. Il fallait qu'il s'en assure et décida de retourner voir les autres. Entre temps, Jarrod décida de rappeler son interlocuteur. Il s'excusa auprès de Martin.

- Une histoire que je dois régler au plus vite…. Une erreur, enfin vous voyez… Une soirée, des amis, de l'alcool et le matin on se réveille…

- Je vois oui…

Martin retourna vers le point de ralliement sans grande conviction face à l'explication du jeune homme. Jarrod le regarda s'éloigner et décrocha son téléphone et rappela son interlocuteur.

- Je t'avais demandé de ne surtout pas m'appeler et d'attendre que je le fasse. Fit-il.

- J'ai un truc important à te dire. Répondit la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

- Quoi ? S'inquiéta Jarrod.

- Je crois qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose.

- De quoi se douteraient-ils ? Enzo ne les occupent pas ?

- Ecoute, ces types… Ce sont des agents du FBI et ils…

- Menaces-les ! Tu joues le rôle d'un avocat après tout ! Ecoute, nous sommes à deux doigts de la retrouver.

- Ne raconte pas de bêtises. Tu sais où ta fille est retenue…

- Et bien justement, je crois que cela a assez duré !

Jarrod raccrocha et se dirigea à son tour vers le point de ralliement.

* * *

Danny remercia Mark pour sa coopération. Il appela Jack pour lui résumer la conversation, et envoya l'enregistrement par mail. Jack se trouvait avec John et Lilly. Samantha et Scotty attendaient le retour de Martin. Ils le virent arriver et Sam posa des questions sur les événements.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un truc qui cloche là ! Fit Sam en désignant Jack.

- Jarrod a reçu un appel. Informa Martin. Et bizarrement, il a changé d'attitude et m'a donné l'impression de paniquer.

- De paniquer ? Demanda Scotty.

- Il m'a donné comme explication, une rencontre alcoolisée qui a mal tourné.

- Et alors ? Fit Scotty. Ca peut très bien être le cas… Ca ne vous est jamais arrivé ?

Martin et Samantha baissèrent la tête.

- En tout cas, il a rappelé son interlocuteur. Poursuivit Martin.

- Et ce serait pour cela qu'ils sont tous regroupés là-bas ! S'exclama Sam.

- On va le savoir ! Répondit Scotty.

Lilly s'approchait d'eux. Elle évita le regard de son co-équipier, qui devina qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez elle. Sam vit que la jeune femme fuyait son collègue, elle sourit. Il y avait décidément un lien particulier entre eux. Elle ne savait ce que c'était, mais il avait l'air de beaucoup s'inquiéter pour elle, voire trop. Comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre. Elle voyait un peu Jack, qui avait la même attitude que Scotty.

- On a un problème, mais il est sur le point de se résoudre. Commença Lilly.

- Jarrod ? Fit Sam.

- Oui. C'est Danny qui a demandé à Mark Spencer d'appeler Jarrod. On ne sait pas qui il est, mais on sait que c'est Jarrod qui est derrière tout cela. On sait que Mark travaille pour lui, par contre, on ignore pourquoi Enzo y est associé.

- Et la preuve à tout cela ? Demanda Martin.

- L'enregistrement de l'appel, et l'interrogatoire qui a lieu en ce moment de Mark.

- Et comment allons-nous nous y prendre pour Jarrod ? Fit Scotty.

- Jack et le boss vont l'interroger. Nous, on s'occupe de rechercher Veronica.

Samantha et Martin s'éloignèrent, Scotty retint Lilly.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda t'il. Tu ne me dis pas tout.

- Je t'ai dit ce que je savais Scotty. Et comme je t'ai dit ce que Jack et Stillman veulent que nous fassions.

- Lilly…

- Non ! Arrête ça tout de suite !

- Arrêtez quoi ? Fit Scotty intrigué.

- De faire le blasé !

- Si tu m'avais laissé finir… Tu saurais que je pensais à Kat. Il faut la prévenir de ce qu'il se passe.

- Laisse-la. Il faut qu'elle se repose. Ces dernières heures ont été éprouvantes pour elle.

- Dans la même situation, imaginerais-tu un seul instant, que tu accepterais aussi facilement le fait qu'on te cache certaines choses ?

Lilly se rendit à l'évidence, son ami avait raison. Kat devait savoir. Mais en même temps, elle se reposait.

- Quand ce sera fini, on lui dira. Fit Lilly. Pour le moment, on n'a pas le temps de…

- Attends ! Lil... Tais-toi ! L'interrompit le jeune homme.

- Quoi ? Chuchota t'elle.

Il avait cru entendre quelque chose. Il lui intima alors de retourner voir les autres. Chose qu'elle ne fit pas. Il ne perdit pas de temps en vaine discussion, et lui demanda de le suivre. Il savait qu'elle n'en démordrait pas.

Jack demanda à Samantha où se trouvaient Lilly et Scotty. La jeune femme se retourna, persuadée qu'ils les suivaient, mais ne les aperçut pas. Elle composa le numéro de téléphone de la jeune inspectrice, mais Jack lui prit l'appareil des mains. Lilly avait eu la présence d'esprit de mettre son portable en mode silencieux. Elle le sentit vibrer, regarda qui l'appelait, et après un rapide regard vers Scotty, s'éloigna pour décrocher.

* * *

Curtis avait été chargé de conduire Dina à l'hôpital. Elle ne voulait pas, mais Vivian lui avait dit que Kat aurait besoin d'un soutien. Ils avaient prévenu Dina que Jarrod était le cerveau de cette histoire. Mais elle voulait être sur place, quand sa petite fille serait retrouvée. Elena l'avait pris à part et lui avait dit que Kat aurait besoin d'aide, lorsqu'elle apprendra que Jarrod est coupable. Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre de Kat. Dina hésita avant d'entrer, mais elle ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce. La jeune sommeillait, mais dès qu'elle entendit la porte, elle ouvrit les yeux.

- Maman ! Fit-elle la voix basse.

- Chut chérie, économise tes forces !

- Je ne suis pas à l'article de la mort ! Je…

- Tu as été blessée par une arme, je te signale… Tu viens d'être opérée, et là, il faut que…

- Veronica…

Dina voyant que sa fille ne capitulerait pas, elle entreprit de lui annoncer ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Comme elle l'avait imaginé, sa fille ne réagit pas calmement. Elle voulut se lever, mais sa mère ayant anticipé sa réaction l'en empêcha.

- Ecoute Kat, ils sont tous avec lui…

- Il faut que je parle à Lilly… Il faut que… Fit Kat les larmes aux yeux.

- Chérie…

- Non ! C'est ma fille ! Il… Il… Comment ai-je pu penser ne serait-ce qu'un instant qu'il avait changé ! Comment ai-je pu être si naïve ? Comment…

- Tu l'as aimé ! Kat. Et parfois, il n'y a aucune explication à chercher.

- Non, maman ! Je ne l'ai pas aimé ! J'ai… J'ai juste agi bêtement parce que je croyais que… Je croyais aimer. Je croyais que…

- Le simple fait de nier, montre que oui tu l'as aimé. Mais, ne t'en veux pas… Ce n'est pas la peine de souffrir plus que tu ne souffres déjà. Il faut que tu penses à ta fille.

Kat pleurait, elle n'arrivait pas à calmer ses larmes. Dina s'approcha alors de sa fille et l'enlaça. La jeune femme s'y réfugia et laissa libre cours à ses larmes.


	28. Chapter 28

_7 heures. Disparue depuis 43 heures 30 minutes._

Lilly raccrocha. Elle avait dû ruser pour que Jack accepte de les laisser patrouiller Scotty et elle. Il envoya quand même Sam et Martin les rejoindre. L'équipe d'intervention les suivaient. Elle lui avait donc dit qu'ils se trouvaient à côté du hangar n°7 dans la zone D. Jack rappela Lilly et lui demanda d'attendre que l'équipe d'intervention soit dans les parages. Scotty, qui entre temps avait inspecté les alentours du hangar revint vers sa collègue.

- C'est ce hangar Lil ! J'en suis certain.

- T'as vu quelque chose ?

- La porte est grande ouverte… On peut tenter…

- Non ! Les renforts arrivent, on les attend !

- Mais…

- Sais-tu combien de personnes il y a à l'intérieur ?

- Non, je n'ai entendu que des voix mais pas très distinctes. Tu crois qu'il faut qu'on es attendent ?

- On ne sait pas combien ils sont, et on ne sait pas ce qu'ils pourraient faire à Veronica. Alors…

- Tu crois qu'ils pourraient lui faire du mal ?

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Sam s'approcha d'eux. Lilly lui fit part de ce qu'avait découvert Scotty. Jenkins qui les avait rejoint essayait d'établir un plan.

Un peu plus loin, Jarrod, Jack et John parlaient.

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on le rejoigne. Fit Jarrod.

- On va plutôt rester ici. Répondit Jack.

- Mais… c'est ma fille !

- Justement… c'est votre fille, vous êtes son père… Donc, vous restez avec nous ici. Intervint John.

- Pourquoi vous m'empêchez…

- Nous avons quelques questions à vous poser sur Maluzi.

- Et ça ne peut pas attendre ? Demanda Jarrod. Vous le tenez déjà de toute façon.

- Vous le connaissez mieux que nous, vous savez de quoi il est capable. Répondit Jack.

- Et nous nous posons des questions sur ses intentions ! Enchaîna John.

- Quelles questions ? Pour le moment, il s'agit de retrouver ma fille, et…

- Vous savez très bien, que vous devez rester en dehors de l'action.

- Il y a quelque chose que vous ne me dîtes pas. Fit Jarrod.

- Et c'est justement, en parlant de Maluzi qu'on pourrait vous renseigner.

Jarrod les regarda tour à tour et comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose. Il se tut et regarda du côté des équipes d'interventions. John et Jack se regardèrent et en silence, comprirent qu'il commençait à se douter qu'ils avaient deviné.

* * *

Un peu plus de 5 minutes passèrent. 5 minutes pendant lesquelles le silence était devenu pesant. 5 minutes pendant lesquelles les 3 hommes se posaient des questions. Jarrod y mit fin.

- Pourquoi, vous ne m'arrêtez pas tout de suite ?

- Parce que nous pensons à votre fille. Lui répondit Jack.

- Mais… Pourquoi… Commença John.

- Je voulais que… Je voulais qu'elle soit fière de moi. Ma fille ne me connaît pas. Je voulais qu'elle sache que je l'aime et que je suis son père, malgré le fait que sa mère lui rabâche, que je n'existe pas.

- Kat, ne vous a jamais… Commença John.

- Je vous demande pardon ! Vous ne connaissez rien de nous ! Vous ne comprenez pas…

- Mais, ce qu'on aimerait savoir, fit Jack. C'est pourquoi avoir…

- Je pense que vous le savez…

- Justement… Non ! Répondit Jack. Nous avons fait nos recherches, et il s'avère que…

- J'ai réellement une dette envers Enzo. Mais pas une dette d'argent. Il y a une dizaine d'années, Enzo a perdu des êtres qui lui étaient chers. Et ce type… Le chauffard… C'est moi. C'est lui qui a commandité toute cette histoire, ça je peux vous le prouver… Mais… même si je ne suis pas un père exemplaire, j'aime ma fille, et jamais, je ne lui voudrais du mal… J'ai donc été en mesure de doubler Enzo, qui ne le savait pas, et ne devait pas le savoir… Seulement, je viens de l'apprendre à mes dépends, on ne berne pas longtemps le Grand Enzo Maluzi.

- Vous avez acheté qui, Jarrod ! Il nous faut un nom ! S'impatienta John.

- Mark Spencer. Sa loyauté est plus que flexible. Je lui ai promis la seule à laquelle Enzo n'a pas pensé. La sécurité. En faisant porter le chapeau à Maluzi, et Mark étant à mes côtés, il était sûr de ne pas être accusé.

- Mais maintenant, comment a t'il eu cette idée ? Et comment l'avez-vous deviné ?

- Mark avait commis quelques petits délits, et purgeait une peine de prison. Il s'est retrouvé avec un homme qui avait enlevé une gamine pour le compte du père… Ca avait raté, mais l'intention du père était la même que la mienne : prouver qu'il était là pour sa fille, et qu'il l'aimait. Et, je vous promets, agent Malone, que je viens d'apprendre qu'il s'agissait de la fille d'Elena Delgado.

Jack et John se regardèrent. Il disait la vérité.

* * *

**Veronica ayant réussi à s'enfuire, marchait rapidement. Elle savait que tous les ports avaient un relais central. Seulement, ne connaissant pas le port de New York, et ne sachant pas où elle était, elle devait trouver un endroit sûr, afin de s'y cacher. Les 2 hommes remarqueraient tôt ou tard qu'elle n'était plus avec eux.**

**- Elle est où la gamine ? Fit Andrew en regardant autour de lui.**

**- Là où on l'a laissé… Répondit Stephen.**

**- Appelle-moi idiot ! Si je te le demande, c'est qu'elle n'y est plus.**

**Ils regardèrent vers la porte, et virent que celle-ci grande ouverte avait permis à la jeune fille de se sauver. Ils coururent donc dans la pièce principale, et ne mirent pas longtemps à comprendre qu'elle s'était enfuie.**

**- Tu vois, au lieu de m'énerver avec des détails insignifiants, remarqua Andrew, on l'aurait mieux surveillé !**

**- Et c'est de ma faute… Comme toujours !**

**Ils sortirent du hangar, et cherchèrent dans les alentours. Mais, il y avait une chose qui les dérangeait. C'était calme, trop calme. Ils connaissaient l'endroit, et il y avait toujours quelques fêtards, qui finissaient leur soirée arrosée tranquillement. Il n'était pas rare que les services de propreté et d'entretien de la ville retrouvent les vestiges de ces fins de soirées. Malgré la présence de vigiles et de chiens, ils arrivaient à se faufiler sur les docks, et ce cachaient derrière les containers pour diverses choses. Alors, le fait qu'il n'y ait personne, les inquiéta.**

**- Où sont passés les fils à papa qui se shootent en fin de soirée ?**

**- Là, je suis d'accord, c'est étrange. Il n'y a personne.**

**Veronica marchait toujours. Elle avait remarqué de l'agitation un peu plus loin. Elle s'approcha donc, et lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que les personnes qu'elle distinguait porter des blousons appartenant au FBI, elle se mit à courir.**

**Andrew et Stephen, se précipitèrent vers le hangar. Il leur fallait appeler leur boss. Ce n'était pas normal. Ils parlaient, et ne se rendirent pas compte que des agents quadrillaient l'endroit où ils étaient. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'un projecteur les éblouit, qu'ils s'aperçurent de la fin imminente de leur coopération.**


	29. Chapter 29

Martin et Lilly parlaient avec un des agents de l'équipe d'intervention. Sam et Scotty avaient accepté d'intervenir dans le hangar. Martin leva la tête, quelque chose avait attiré son attention. Il fit un signe discret à Lilly qui se retourna. Elle ne vit d'abord rien, et après, elle reconnut Veronica. N'écoutant pas les paroles des personnes qui étaient autour d'elle, elle s'avança vers la jeune fille.

- Hey Vero ! Ma grande ! Ca va ? Demanda la jeune femme, une fois arrivée près de la fillette.

- Ca va… Oui. Mais…

Elle ne put finir et se précipita dans les bras de la jeune femme. Samantha et Scotty revenaient. Ils avaient été prévenus par Martin de ce qu'il se passait. Sam rejoignit son collègue et pensant que Scotty la suivait, se retourna. Etonnée de ne pas le voir, elle regarda l'endroit où il était resté. Il observait les retrouvailles entre Lilly et Veronica. Elle sourit. Ce genre d'attitude, elle ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois. C'était lorsque Danny regardait Sofie et Elena. A chaque fois, il y avait dans son regard de la tendresse, et elle la retrouvait cette tendresse dans le regard de Scotty. Elle décida de se taire, parfois la situation est bien mieux quand certaines choses sont silencieuses. Veronica s'éloigna de Lilly et regarda la jeune femme.

- Tu sais où est maman ?

- Elle se repose, chérie. Elle…

- Sa blessure lui fait mal… Je sais…

Lilly hésita une seconde. Comment est-ce que Veronica était au courant de l'état de Kat ? Elle se rappela soudain que la jeune femme avait été blessée, lorsqu'elles étaient retenues toutes les 2. Elle aperçut Scotty qui s'approcha d'elles.

- Hey Veronica, je sais que ce n'est pas le moment, mais il faut que tu nous accompagnes ! Fit le jeune homme.

- Où est ma mère ? Demanda la jeune fille en lançant un regard apeuré à l'inspectrice.

Lilly leva la tête vers Scotty, qui ne sut comment réagir. Elle prit donc son courage à deux mains, non sans lui lancer un regard rempli de reproches.

- Ecoute-moi Vero, ta mère… Elle… A participé à l'échange, tu te souviens, lorsque tu lui as parlé au téléphone ?

- Oui… Il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave ?

- Elle a fait ce qu'elle se devait de faire, en tant que mère et inspecteur. Continua Scotty. Seulement, son métier… Notre métier, se reprit-il, est dangereux, et elle a été blessée.

- Mais rassures-toi, fit Lilly, elle est à l'hôpital avec ta grand-mère, et elle attend ton retour impatiemment.

- Et… Mon père ? Se risqua à poser Veronica..

- Il attend avec les autres, ici. Répondit Lilly sans se préoccuper des signes de Scotty.

Samantha avait demandé à Martin de prévenir Jack et John. Elle s'avança vers Scotty et l'interrogea du regard. Lilly remarqua leur échange de regard, et appela Samantha. Elle confia Veronica à Scotty et s'éloigna.

- Oui je sais ! Fit l'inspectrice. Elle doit aller voir l'équipe médicale qui est au poste de commandement. Mais…

- Elle doit voir son père aussi. Répondit Sam. Il a des droits envers elle, malgré…

- La première personne à qui elle a fait allusion est sa mère. Souligna Lilly. Quelqu'un l'a t'il prévenu ?

- Je crois que Danny l'a fait. Mais même si Jarrod est responsable de cet enlèvement…

- Je sais ! Répéta Lilly. Je sais…

Sam fit signe à Scotty de les rejoindre, et ils partirent ensemble vers le reste de l'équipe. Quand Jarrod vit sa fille, son premier instinct fut de se précipiter vers elle. Jack et John ne purent l'en empêcher.

* * *

_Pendant ce temps à l'hôpital où se trouvaient Kat, Dina et Curtis._

Curtis arriva devant la chambre de Kat, et hésita avant de frapper. Dina répondit, et il entra alors dans la pièce.

- Elle vient juste de s'endormir. Fit-elle. Elle est épuisée, et…

- Elle sait ?

- Oui. Et croyez-moi, cela n'a pas été une partie de plaisir. Elle s'en veut…

- Surtout pas ! L'interrompit-il à voix haute.

Dina le regarda et eut un petit sourire discret. Curtis avait l'air réellement inquiet sur l'état de sa fille. Il se reprit, voyant que Kat avait remué, et fit signe à Dina de le suivre.

- Ils l'ont retrouvé. En fait, c'est elle qui les a retrouvé… Elle a réussi à s'enfuire…

- Et où est-elle maintenant ?

- En route, je pense. Mais elle doit répondre à quelques questions. Les agents Malone et Spade l'amèneront ensuite ici.

- Et Jarrod ?

- Ne vous préoccupez pas de lui, Dina.

- Mais…

- L'essentiel est que votre fille et petite-fille soient vivantes.

Ils se regardèrent, et Dina hésita à poser une question.

- Quand ils arriveront, je pense qu'il va falloir prendre un temps pour le lui annoncer.

- Pourriez-vous le faire ? Je voudrais voir ma petite-fille…

- Mais bien sûr, à votre place, je ferais la même chose.

Le portable de Curtis sonna, il s'éloigna et décrocha. Dina en profita pour rentrer de nouveau dans la chambre où Kat dormait toujours.

* * *

Martin et Scotty étaient avec Jenkins. Lilly restait avec Veronica, vu que cette dernière n'avait jamais voulu lui lâcher la main. La fillette écoutait ce que Samantha lui disait. Elle regardait son père qui parlait avec John et Jack. Elle refusait de croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Sam lui avait dit que son père avait fait une bêtise, et qu'il devait être puni. N'étant pas idiote, elle comprit quel genre de bêtise c'était. Jarrod s'approcha d'elles, et Sam s'éloigna. Lilly voulut faire de même, mais Veronica la retint avec un regard suppliant. Jarrod s'approcha et s'agenouilla à la hauteur de la jeune fille. Il lui dit qu'il regrettait de la décevoir, mais il l'aimait tellement, qu'il en avait été maladroit. Elle comprit, et lui prit la main qu'elle serra dans la sienne. Il en fut si troublé, que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il croisa le regard de Lilly qu'il trouva froid et distant. Elle ne se priva pas pour lui dire ce qu'elle pensait.

- Vous avez fait tout ça, pour qu'elle vous aime !

- Je…

- Si vous lui aviez fait confiance, vous auriez-vous qu'elle vous aime réellement. Vous êtes son père !

- Je… Répéta t'il.

- Vous avez gâché la seule chance que vous aviez d'obtenir sa garde ! Essayez de vous en rappeler, une fois dans votre cellule !

Veronica regarda la jeune femme et lui fit comprendre qu'elle devait s'arrêter là. Elle leva la tête vers Jarrod et vit qu'il retenait ses sanglots. Elle décida de s'éloigner et entraîna Lilly avec elle.


	30. Chapter 30

- Inutile de fuir ! Fit Jenkins. Vous êtes cernés. Rendez-vous, et tout se passera bien ! Continua t'il dans son porte voix.

**_Andrew et Stephen se regardèrent, et comprirent qu'ils ne pouvaient plus s'en sortirent sans risquer quelque chose. Jenkins lança un regard à Martin qui l'incita à continuer._**

- Si vous sortez tout de suite, nous pouvons parvenir à nous entendre ! N'attendez pas que mes hommes viennent vous chercher ! Cria Jenkins.

**_- On fait quoi ? Demanda Stephen à Andrew. On sort… Il dit que…_**

**_- Et tu crois ce que ce type raconte ? Non mais t'es vraiment stupide. Il nous dit ça pour que justement on sorte de nous-même, mais une fois dehors… Ils nous mentent ! Une fois dehors, on sera arrêté, et on ira en taule !_**

**_- On peut leur demander un marché. Leur donner celui qui est derrière tout cela._**

**_- Et tu crois vraiment, qu'ils nous remercierons bien gentiment ! T'es trop naïf, ma parole. On est grillé, quoique l'on fasse._**

**_- Alors, tu suggères quoi ?_**

**_- Tu te souviens de Thelma et Louise ?_**

**_- Non attends ! Tu ne penses pas à ce que je pense ! Elles font le grand plongeon dans ce film !_**

**_- Et bien justement… C'est peut-être ça la solution… On gagnerait, et ils auraient perdu._**

**_- Je ne veux pas mourir moi ! Tu fais ce que tu veux, mais moi…_**

**_- Tu crois que c'est mieux de croupir dans une cellule !_**

- C'est la dernière fois que je vous le demande ! Intervint de nouveau Jenkins en faisant signe à ces hommes.

* * *

Il attendit quelques secondes, et donna l'ordre d'intervention. Martin et Scotty suivirent les autres agents et pénétrèrent dans le hangar. S'ensuivit une interpellation musclée, Stephen s'était emparé de son arme et tirait un peu partout. Andrew, n'ayant pas eu le temps de réagit, se trouva encerclé et Martin lui passa les menottes pendant que deux agents le maintenaient. Scotty et Jenkins qui les avaient suivi se mirent à la poursuite de Stephen qui avait fui par l'arrière du hangar.

- C'est stupide ce que vous faites ! Cria Jenkins. Vous êtes seul, nous sommes au moins une dizaine. Vous ne pouvez pas…

Stephen courait toujours. Il ne voulait pas perdre de cette façon. Il voulait avoir la fierté d'avoir essayé de fuir. Jenkins avait demandé à Scotty de faire le tour par devant le hangar. Son arme dans les mains, il avançait prudemment, voulant surprendre Stephen. Soudain, il aperçut le jeune homme sui se tenait cacher près d'un autre hangar. Il avertit Jenkins qu'il l'avait dans sa ligne de mire. Ce dernier lui donna l'autorisation d'intervenir, mais demanda une dernière fois à Stephen de coopérer qui refusa. Scotty fit le tour et une fois arrivé derrière Stephen, il lui pointa son arme sur la nuque.

- C'est fini mon vieux ! Lâchez votre arme, et genoux à terre.

Il ne s'exécuta pas.

- Arrêtez de jouer au con ! Si je ne tire pas, les tireurs d'élite postés un peu partout le feront. Alors, lâchez votre arme et genoux à terre.

Stephen ne coopéra pas.

- Très bien !

Scotty fit signe à Jenkins qui l'avait rejoint. Ce dernier donna un ordre, et aussitôt Stephen s'effondra sur le sol. Un sniper l'avait pris en joue et avait tiré dans ses jambes. Scotty en profita pour éloigner l'arme avec son pied et Jenkins le retourna sur le sol, posa un genou sur son dos afin de l'immobiliser et lui passa les menottes.

- Je te l'avais dit ! Fit Scotty. T'as joué au con… Voilà ce que tu gagnes !

Stephen ne répondit pas, se mordant les lèvres à sang pour ne pas hurler sa douleur. Une douleur lancinante dans son genou gauche. Jenkins avait déjà fait un garrot pour stopper l'hémorragie, et avait prévenu les secours.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Imaginons que la chanson de Coldplay : Clocks débute. En bruit de fond d'abord :**_

* * *

Laissant les secouristes prendre le relais, Scotty et Jenkins rejoignirent le centre de commandement qui avait été improvisé. Martin y était déjà et parlait au téléphone. Veronica avait accepté de suivre Samantha, et avait quitté Lilly. Scotty s'approcha de la jeune femme et resta silencieux.

- Je vais à l'hôpital, fit la jeune femme.

Il ne répondit pas.

- Je voulais juste te dire que…

- Vas-y Lil ! Kat va avoir besoin de toi. Tu es sa meilleure amie, vous êtes proches toutes les 2… Elle voudra partager ses retrouvailles avec sa fille avec toi.

- Mais…

- Vas-y !

Ils se regardèrent, et elle lui sourit timidement. Il ne sut comment réagir. Cette histoire avait changé quelque chose pour lui. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il tenait à sa collègue plus qu'il ne le croyait. Il préféra ne pas y penser. Le moment n'était pas à ces interrogations. Il analyserait ça plus tard, une fois rentré. Il répondit à son sourire, et il s'éloigna. Lilly le regarda encore quelques secondes, essayant de se ressaisir. L'attitude du jeune latino l'avait troublé.

* * *

Curtis était assis sur une chaise à côté de Kat. Elle remua lentement et ouvrit les yeux. Elle porta sa main à sa tête : une horrible migraine la cernait, elle avait l'impression que tout ce qu'elle entendait comme bruit était camouflé, et qu'un casque de coton était posé sur sa tête. Elle tourna la tête vers le D.A. et sourit faiblement.

- Depuis quand vous êtes là ?

- Pourquoi ? Je vous ai manqué ? Répondit-il en souriant.

- Je suis sérieuse Curtis. Fit-elle en essayant de dissimuler son sourire.

- Dina m'a dit que vous dormiez…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? L'interrompit Kat.

Curtis comprenant que Kat avait atteint son niveau maximum de stress, décida de tout lui dire. Il l'observait pendant qu'il lui annonçait comment s'était déroulait la libération et l'arrestation des ravisseurs.

- Jarrod ? Demanda Kat en retenant ses larmes.

- Ne vous occupez pas de lui. L'essentiel est que tout soit terminé maintenant, et que votre fille est sur le point de venir vous voir.

- J'ai été vraiment idiote !

- Non ! Ce n'est pas idiot que de faire confiance au père de votre enfant. C'est normal…

- Merci ! Fit Kat d'une voix douce.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda t'il surprit.

- Pour tout. Lilly m'a dit que… Vous n'étiez pas obligé de…

- J'aime travailler avec vous… Enfin, votre équipe. Se reprit-il. Il… S'il arrive quelque chose à l'un d'entre vous, je…

- J'ai compris. Répondit Kat avec le sourire. Moi aussi.

- Vous aussi quoi ?

- J'aime bien travailler avec vous…

Ils sourirent tous les deux et se regardaient. La porte s'ouvrit doucement, et Dina entra.

- Je suis désolée de vous déranger, fit-elle avec un petit sourire malicieux, mais il y a là une petite fille qui meurt d'envie de voir sa mère.

Elle ouvrit la porte en grand et Veronica se précipita dans la chambre. La mère serra sa fille dans ses bras et les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis un certain temps coulèrent sur son visage. Curtis regarda Dina, et ils sortirent de la pièce, préférant laisser la mère et la fille seules, savourer leurs retrouvailles.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, Lilly toqua à la porte de la chambre. Kat lui répondit et elle entra. Elle vit Veronica qui dormait dans un fauteuil. Kat la contemplait le sourire aux lèvres.

- Salut toi ! Fit Lilly.

- Hey !

- Je te l'avais promis ! Je t'avais bien dit que nous réussirions !

- Oui ! Et ce qui m'a permis de tenir, c'est de penser que tu mettais tout en œuvre pour nous retrouver nous et ensuite elle.

- Je mettais tout en œuvre, oui, mais ce qui m'a permis de tenir, c'est toi. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi… Ni comment j'aurais pu te regarder si jamais…

- Arrête Lil… Tu sais très bien que…

- Oui, je ne suis pas seule ! Il n'y a pas que toi qui veille sur moi… Tu radotes ma chère. Fit Lilly en riant.

- Oui, mais…

- Il tient à toi !

- Qui ?

- Curtis. Je n'ai jamais vu un D.A. …

- Arrête Lil !

- Ok… Je te laisse te reposer, mais à ta sortie, on se fait une soirée rien que toutes les deux et tu me racontes tout ce que je veux savoir !

- Marche pour la soirée, mais seulement, si toi aussi tu réponds à mes questions.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent et retinrent un rire. Veronica dormant toujours, elles préféraient ne pas la réveiller. Lilly sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la sortie, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle y retrouva Samantha, et elles reprirent le chemin du QG du FBI.

* * *

_**Et là, la musique remplace les paroles des personnages et on se plonge totalement dans l'ambiance de Coldplay.**_

Au QG du FBI, Jack et John prenaient la déposition de Jarrod, Martin et Nick celle de Stephen, Scotty et Danny celle d'Andrew. Enzo parlaient avec Vivian et Will. Mark signa la feuille que lui tendait Elena et sur laquelle ses aveux étaient consignés.

A l'hôpital, Dina avait rejoint Kat et Veronica. Kat fit de la place à sa mère sur le lit, et les deux femmes se prirent la main. Dina essuya une larme qui coulait sur la joue de sa fille, et leur regard se posa sur Veronica endormie. Avec un sourire, Dina prit sa fille dans ses bras, et la consola.

THE END.


End file.
